Party Hard and Love Harder
by Fullofshit101
Summary: AU! No magic and no curse. Swanqueen in high school. Emma is the schools party girl and the apple of everyone's eye but Emma only has eyes for Regina. Emma has a hectic lifestyle but no one really knows about it in the small town of Storybrooke. I Am not good at summaries but you'll have to read and find out what happens for yourself. ENJOY:) Emma G!P
1. Across the Quad

Emma Swan wasn't the nice kid but she managed to be one of the most like kids in Storybrooke High. Almost every girl in the school loved her or fawned over her even the ones that had boyfriends and claimed to only like guys. Although Emma had many choices she never settled. She led girls on but never long enough to call it a relationship.

She blames her parents partially for the commitment issues. Her parents are famous and constantly moved her around although she has stayed in Storybrooke for quite some time. She lives in a large house near the mayors estate with her godfather August who has basically raised her considering her parents are always traveling and living in their home in LA. They believed Emma should have a low key lifestyle to that of their hectic lifestyle. Her mother was an actress and her father owned a large company that manages almost every artist in the music industry. So for Emma Storybrooke was perfect she didn't have to live with people all over her and she liked it that way and hardly anyone in the town knew who her parents were but if they did she'd have to move.

"Em, get up! If you don't get ready soon you'll be late for school and you're parents will have my head," August said as he walked back to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal.

Emma woke up from the screaming, her head pounding from last night's party at Jefferson's and she knew today was going to be the longest day ever.

She got dressed in her usual dark jeans, combat boots, white tank top and her signature leather jacket and made her way downstairs.

"August can you turn down the volume just a tad? The screaming isn't necessary," Emma said as she made her way into the kitchen. She rubbed her head and put on her sunglasses so August wouldn't see her bloodshot eyes.

"Em, is there something you wanna share?" August said as he bit into an apple.

"Nope can't think of anything," she said as she hopped off the barstool and went to the front door.

"Emma Marie Swan I know your eyes are red and your parents will hear about it when they visit this weekend." He yelled as he watched her walk towards the door.

"Auggie please don't tell them I promise I won't do it again," she tried to plead but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Emma you said that last time and I believed you but this time your parents need to know." He said firmly and turned and walked away.

Emma growled as she walked out the front door and got into her white Camaro that she got for her sixteenth birthday. She turned the key and the engine roared as she sped out of her driveway and made her way to Storybrooke High.

 **XXX**

Emma got out of her car and walked over to her friends who were in the quad.

There was Ruby, Emma's as you call it fuck buddy but only if she's had a lot to drink. Then there was Jefferson, the dealer and the one that hosts the greatest parties in the school. Then Kathryn the good one of the bunch but still indulged in a lot of bad things but had the angel face to deny it all. They were the perfect friend group they each had something to offer they were also the only people in the school that knew Emma's real name. At school Emma went by the last name Reed because Swan was easily traceable and it's easier so she can stay in town longer.

"So Emma the party this weekend s of course at Jefferson's but we need you to DJ the other guy dropped out last second and we need a new one but everyone we usually hire is booked," Ruby said as she turned her attention to Emma.

"Rubes, you know I can't do it here people would figure me out," she said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Em, how could they know?" Ruby said.

"Because the whole world knows my parents have a daughter, me, who DJ's and have heard my music and all my equipment is labeled the Dark Swan." Emma said pausing but then speaking again. "Also my face is known all around the world luckily everyone here just thinks I resemble her, fucking idiots." She said giggling at the town's stupidity.

"Then make an appearance as yourself but hide your face the whole time you have that black hood that could work." Jefferson said eating a grape.

"That's actually brilliant," Emma said high fiving Jefferson. "Alright I'll do it but I need the payment upfront or its no deal, your girl has to make a living"

"Deal, I'll get it to you right before the party tomorrow night," Jefferson said shaking her hand playfully.

"So exactly how many people are coming?" Kathryn asked looking at Jefferson.

"Five-hundred," he said smirking, "and my guys are bringing a shit ton of Mary Jane, 5 kegs and a trunk full of hard liquor."

Emma was laughing casually with her friends when she looked across the quad and notice a certain brunette with large brown eyes smiling as she greeted her friends. Emma couldn't stop staring she looked over the girl's body and watched as she folded her legs one over the other. Emma couldn't stop. She watched and watched and soon met eye to eye with the brunette who smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Emma got up and her friends called her name but she ignored as she walked closer and closer to the brunette. She leaned down and put her hand on the girl's chin and turned her head.

"Hi…," Emma said as she watched the girl's cheeks turn a scarlet red and waited for the girl's name.

"Regina," she said smiling at Emma's hand on her chin.

"Nice to meet you Regina, I'm Emma," Emma said confidently as she sat next to Regina.

"I saw you staring. Did you see anything you liked?" Regina said trying not to sound desperate as she turned her head away from the blonde.

"I did actually and I was wondering if she wanted to skip class with me," Emma said wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder.

"I would normally say no but seeing as how my mother is out of town and my father doesn't do well with disciplining me while my sister is around then I would be delighted." Regina said smirking.

Emma got up and grabbed the brunettes hand and they walked to Emma's car.

"Where are you taking me?" Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," and that's all Emma said as she sped off the campus.

 **XXX**

Emma parked on the edge of the woods and got out. She made her way around the car and let Regina out as well.

"Let's go," Emma said grabbing Regina's hand.

They walked and walked until they reached Emma's favorite spot. A waterfall very few knew about.

"Emma this is beautiful," Regina said gripping Emma's hand tighter.

"I'm glad you like it you're the only one I've brought here," Emma said smiling widely.

"So I'm special," Regina said smirking.

"Very," Emma said shrugging.

Emma let go of Regina's hand and stripped down to her bra and underwear and slowly walked into the water.

"Come on Regina," she said waving her hand. Regina was hesitant but decided what the hell. After she stripped as well. She joined Emma in the warm water under the sun.

"It's beautiful out here," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"You're even more beautiful," Emma said pushing some hair from Regina's face.

"Are you flirting with me Emma?" Regina said trying to hide her blushing.

"What if I am?" Emma said.

"Then you should know I'm not some toy like the other girl's you've strung along," she said sternly.

"You're far too beautiful to be a toy," Emma said stroking her chin.

"I'm serious Emma, I'm not some whore." Regina almost pulled away but Emma held her tighter.

"Regina, I promise if you will do the honor of being my girlfriend then I will not string you along like the common whore," Emma said smirking.

"We just met, how could you ask me right now," Regina said with a wide smile.

"Because I can tell the future and we will be very happy," Emma said smirking.

"Dear that's the corniest line I've ever heard," she said trying to hide her laugh.

"It might be corny but did it work," Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

Regina smiled and nodded as she leaned in and kissed what she would later realize to be the love of her life. They didn't know it yet but both of their lives had just changed for the better and will never be the same.

 **Thank you for reading this first chapter I thought about this story for a while and decided to give it a try. I plan to continue maybe? Let me know and if you have a few ideas share them with me. Don't forget to fav and follow and I will try to update this story as fast as possible. Thanks for reading! Until next time;) XOXO**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Drug mentions if you don't like it feel free to not read it. Thanks for visiting now stick around and read for yourself:))) Enjoy!**

 **#############**

Regina and Emma stayed at the waterfall until lunchtime and then decided to go to Emma's since August was at work.

As Emma was driving she noticed Regina staring at her and all she could do was smile.

"What are you staring at?" Emma said laughing.

"You make me smile I can't help it, every time I look at you it just makes me happy," Regina said putting a hand on Emma's cheek.

They came to a red light and Emma turned to meet big brown eyes. They met in the middle and kissed deeply only to be called out of it by a loud car horn behind them. Emma turned to notice the light had turned green and sped off.

 **XXX**

They made it to Emma's and walked inside to get something to eat.

Emma's house was huge. Huge wasn't even enough to describe it. It was a mix of modern and cabin style with a large pool in the back. Emma loved living there but was always scared that she would have to leave.

"Your house is beautiful. You and your parents are the only ones that live here?" Regina asked looking up at the large chandelier in the entryway.

"Actually it's just me and my godfather August. My parents travel a lot and are never here they mostly live in other house in California. Their actually visiting this weekend." Emma said taking Regina's hand and taking her to the kitchen.

"I never realized you lived so close to me," Regina said moving to sit at the barstool around the island.

"Where do you live?" Emma asked biting into the apple she was holding.

"The mayor's estate a half mile down the road," Regina said. Emma choked a little on the apple.

"You're the mayor's daughter?" Emma said with wide eyes.

"Yes, what's the problem dear?" Regina said taking a bite of the apple she took from Emma.

"I just didn't know, I mean I thought the mayor's daughter would be more prim and proper," Emma said laughing.

"Yeah well I also grew up with my sister and she is far from the perfect daughter," Regina said shrugging.

"I think you just got a whole lot hotter," Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina. Emma kissed her cheek and walked away. "Come on let's go up to my room."

They went up to Emma's room and again Regina's jaw dropped. The room was large but she was amazed by the large wall that was just a big long window that looked over Emma's backyard and all of Storybrooke.

"Regina you got a little drool coming out of your mouth," Emma said laughing at her girlfriend.

"The view is just, wow," she couldn't look away.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place to think," Emma said wrapping an arm around Regina. "I have a mini fridge over there if you want anything to drink." Emma said pointing to the corner.

Regina walked over and opened the fridge. She looked over at Emma with a raised bottle of vodka that had half of it left. "This is what you keep in here?" Regina said smiling.

"You don't mind do you, I drink when I think," Emma said laughing when she realized she rhymed and didn't even mean to.

"I don't mind but it makes me wonder what else you have hidden in here." Regina said opening the bottle and taking a large sip.

"You sure you wanna know?" At that Regina nodded. Emma walked over to her desk and opened a drawer she pulled the false bottom out and picked up the box inside. Then she took the box over to Regina and told her to open it.

When Regina opened it her eyes went wide. Emma had four pill bottles and six small bags of marijuana freshly rolled.

"Why do you have all this?" Regina smirked.

"Sometimes I need to escape and that's how I do it," Emma said shrugging and leaning in to kiss Regina, she obliged.

"Can we escape right now?" Regina asked smiling into another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Very," Regina kissed her again and opened the box. "Where do you start?"

"We should probably stick with the weed and booze for now," Emma laughed grabbing on from the bag and lighting it. She took a couple drags before passing it off to Regina. Regina took a couple and Emma looked at her with a quirked brow.

"What? You think I've never done this before?" Regina said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't think, you being the mayor's daughter in all," Emma laughed. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma deeply.

"I have a lot of surprises dear," Regina smiled. She kissed Emma again and grabbed the liquor bottle taking another big sip. She stared out the window and in that moment she had realized this was the happiest she's ever been. She stared at Emma who was staring right back at her.

"I don't wanna leave," Regina said with her smile fading.

"Then don't," Emma said stroking Regina's cheek and leaning in for a passionate kiss to which Regina obliged. "My parents don't have to know," Emma laughed.

"What do your parents do for work?" Regina said looking at Emma while taking another drag.

"If I told you, you would either not believe me or freak the fuck out. In a good way of course." Emma said shrugging and taking a sip of the clear liquor.

"I'll believe and I won't freak out, promise," Regina said holding out her pinky. Emma laced their pinkies together.

"My parents are Mary Margaret and David Swan the 'most influential power couple to ever walk the red carpet with a daughter who is one of the most renowned DJ's in the world but is hidden during the school year to keep her education a priority,' Believe me?" Emma said after she quoted People magazine and doubled over in laughter.

Regina stared blankly at Emma who didn't know what to say. Emma leaned in and kissed her and it seemed to pull her out of her thoughts.

"So your parents are…" Regina said before Emma interrupted.

"Yes," Emma said nodding.

"Well, I can see why you thought I wouldn't believe you." She said with a smile.

"Do you?" Emma asked.

"Of course Emma I'm your girlfriend I'll always believe you." She smiled.

"Good cause you get to meet them this weekend," Emma said getting up to put the liquor away.

"Wait, what?" Regina said blinking rapidly.

"They are coming this weekend to check in and spend time with me and to lecture me about my drug using, long story short August caught me with blood shot eyes this morning so my money is on he already told them about it," Emma blew with huff.

"What do you think they will say?" Regina asked.

"About the drugs?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "Well they will probably tell me that I have a problem and then tell me they can find me help to which I will deny and then I will promise to never do it again," Emma said with pleading eyes and a sarcastic laugh, "but we all know that's a lie except for them because they will probably believe me and we will all get on with our day," Emma said laughing.

"So do you plan on introducing me as you girlfriend?" Regina said with a raised brow.

"No," Emma said and Regina nearly choked on the smoke she just inhaled. "Calm down, it's only because I want you to stay over and if they know we are dating they would say no." Emma said taking Regina's hand.

"Ohhh I get it now," Regina said leaning in and capturing her blonde girlfriend's lips. They each deepened the kiss and allowed both their tongues to slip into each other's mouths. They would've gone further if they hadn't heard the front door open and the house security system dinging twice indicating that someone opened it.

"Stay here," Emma said pointing her finger and standing up. She left the room and headed downstairs.

 **#########**

 **Who do you think is at the door? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! No worries chapter 3 will be up soon enough. Hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always share your inspiration with me feel free to let me know any ideas you may have I'll be more than happy to add them. Don't forget to fav and follow. Until next time:)))))) XOXO**

 **Inspiration for Emma's home:**


	3. Meet the Parents

Emma made it halfway down the stairs when she heard familiar voices coming from the entryway.

"David, grab my last suitcase I left it in the back seat." Mary said as she made her way through the door with three bags in hand.

Emma panicked and ran back up the stairs before her mother caught sight of her. Emma made it back to her room and shut the door quietly.

"Um so my parents just walked in downstairs." Emma said while leaning against the door.

"You're serious," Regina said and Emma nodded. "Fuck, what do we do?" Regina asked scrambling to close the vodka bottle and put out the lit blunt.

"That depends, how sober are you?" Emma asked walking towards her.

"Not completely fucked up," Regina said laughing.

"Okay, then I guess it's time you meet the parents because there is no way we are making it out of here without being caught," Emma told her while passing her some eye drops. "Put those in if their still red tell my parents you wear contacts and they were bothering your eyes." Emma said pointing to her eye.

"Are you crazy I can't meet your parents now," Regina said eyes wide.

"It's either that or fall from three stories trying to climb out my window," Emma said. Regina almost objected until she fell short of a plausible answer.

 **XXX**

Emma and Regina made their way downstairs and could hear the voices of Emma's parents in the kitchen. Emma turned back and connected eyes with Regina and apologetic smile before she turned back around and continued walking.

"Mom. Dad I thought you guys weren't getting here until tomorrow," Emma said as she pulled her hair into a long ponytail.

"We decided to come a little early after we got a phone call from August this morning telling us that you had been using drugs and that it wasn't the first time." Her mother said while turning her attention to Regina. "Who is that?"

"That's my friend Regina she was helping me study for my chemistry test tomorrow," Emma said turning to look at Regina who smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Regina, Mary Margaret but you can call me Mary," the older brunette said extending her hand to Regina who shook it gracefully.

"Uhh mom I actually have to take Regina back to school so she can get her car," Emma said grabbing her keys off the counter and turning back to her mother.

"You can do that, but we're going to have a long talk when you get back," Mary said walking over to her husband.

"Can't wait," Emma said leaving with Regina in tow.

 **XXX**

Emma and Regina made it to the school and to Regina's car in five minutes flat although they decided to stay in Emma's car. Emma leaned over and grabbed Regina's chin.

"Kiss me," Emma said. Regina turned her head a little more and closed the distance between her and Emma's lips.

"I love kissing you, I don't think I can stop," Regina said kissing her again.

"Then don't," Emma said putting her hand behind the brunettes neck and pulling her closer. "I don't want to go back to my parents." Emma groaned as she pushed a hand through Regina's silky hair.

"Don't leave," Regina said kissing Emma again.

"I have to baby, my parents will tear me to shreds if I'm not back soon," Emma said leaning in for another kiss. "I promise I'll call you later, okay?" Regina nodded and opened the car door.

"Today was the greatest day I've had in a while," Regina said smiling and letting go of Emma's hand as she got out of the car.

"Just think, there are many more to come," Emma said smiling until Regina shut the door.

Emma left speeding off and turning the radio up and rolling the windows down. She dreaded going home but at least she had the five minutes between the school and her house.

 **XXX**

Emma walked into the front door and tried to walk upstairs but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Emma Marie don't think you can walk upstairs and ignore us," her mother said with her hands on her hips. Emma turned and met eyes with her mother.

"Mom it's been a long day and-," Emma started but was interrupted.

"And it will be even longer because me, you and your father are going to talk about the shit you have been doing while we were gone," Mary said turning and walking back to the kitchen.

Emma groaned and walked behind her mother and saw her dad sitting on the island in the center of their kitchen. _Fuck it's gonna be a long night._ Emma thought as she sat down in front of her parents.

 **XXX**

"So what did they say?" Regina said as she took the phone off speaker and got in bed.

"They basically told me to get my shit together or I couldn't tour this summer," Emma said twirling her fingers through her hair.

"That sucks," Regina said.

"Tell me about it. My tour is where I make all my money," Emma said thinking quitting but knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Where do you tour?" Regina asked trying to stay awake.

"I mostly do music festivals like Coachella and Bonnaroo unless artists contact me or my dad and ask for me," Emma said thinking about last summer.

"That sounds amazing," Regina said nearly dozing off.

"You should go with me this summer, I can't think of anything better than my girlfriend on the road with me," Emma smiled thinking about a whole summer with her brunette girlfriend.

"You would take me on tour with you for a whole summer?" Regina asked rubbing her eyes.

"Of course, you and me on a tour bus traveling to different states, " Emma smiled, "I can't think of anything else that would make me happier," Regina smiled at the kind words Emma was speaking.

"Well then dear either you need to quit the drugs or hide it a little better," Regina laughed.

"I think hiding it is the way to go," Emma laughed and rubbing her eyes, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep this day has been too long," Emma smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asked.

Emma heard a faint snoring and knew Regina had fallen asleep. She sat there for a few minutes listening to her brunette girlfriend. _I'm gonna love this girl for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way._ Emma thought as she ended the call and drifted off to sleep.

 **########**

 **Shorter chapter but next chapter will be up before you know it. Please review let me know what you think. Feel free to share your ideas I'd be happy to incorporate them somehow. Don't forget to fav and follow. Until next time:))))) XOXO!**


	4. Stay the night

**This whole chapter is fluff cause it's fun and makes me smile:) Fav and follow and ENJOY!**

 **############################**

Emma woke up around eleven when she heard her phone ringing. She kicked off the covers and pushed her hair out of her face before retrieving her phone from the floor.

"Hello?" she said with a groggy voice.

"Emma were you still sleeping it's eleven." Regina said shockingly.

"Eleven is early in my book, but I'm talking to the one that fell asleep during our conversation last night," Emma said giggling.

"Oh shut up I was tired it was a long day," Regina said smiling.

"A long day indeed," Emma said pushing her hair back. "Speaking of long days what are you doing on this fine Saturday?"

"Well that depends on a certain blonde I suppose," Regina said questioningly.

"Well as the blonde you're referring to I think you should get your ass over to my place, I wanna see my beautiful girlfriend," Emma said hoping Regina would accept the offer. "Oh and feel free to bring some clothes so you can stay at my place after Jefferson's party tonight."

"Jefferson's having a party?" Regina asked.

"Yeah and I have to DJ unfortunately." Emma said getting up to get a change of clothes.

"Why do you say it like that? I thought you loved it," Regina said with a furrowed brow.

"I do, it's amazing and I wouldn't want to do anything else, but since it's in town I have to wear a hoodie and hide my face all night or else everyone will recognize me and then I'd have to leave, and I don't want to leave you since I just found you." Emma said smiling.

"Well just know you will never lose me no matter what," Regina said reassuring Emma.

"Good cause I would die." Emma says with and hand over her heart to look like a confession from a Shakespeare play.

"And we wouldn't want that would we, dear?" Regina said laughing.

"Of course not, when do you think you'll be here?" Emma asked.

"Probably in thirty minutes, sound good?" Regina said.

"Yeah, sounds great"

"Bye dear,"

"By baby," Emma said with a wink.

 **XXX**

Regina got to Emma's house and was greeted by the blonde running from the front door straight into her arms.

"Someone's excited," Regina said smiling as Emma lifted her in the air. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waste and brought her hands up to hold her face. She closed the distance between their lips and deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of Emma's neck and pulling her as close as possible.

Emma moved her lips from Regina's mouth and made a trail of kisses from her mouth, down her jaw and on her neck. Regina couldn't help the whimper that escaped but wasn't ashamed. She loved Emma's kisses.

"You are so amazing," Emma said pulling her in for another kiss and lowering her to the ground.

"Uh Emma," Regina said wide eyed. Emma slowly got the hint and turned around and was met by the prowling eyes of her parents.

"Mom. Dad." Emma said grabbing Regina's bag and the brunettes' hand and made their way into the house.

Emma's parents walked in after them and closed the front door.

"So I'm assuming she wasn't helping you with chemistry yesterday," Mary said actually trying to hide a giggle.

"Mom, really?" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Emma I'm just happy you met someone that you've cared to bring home in front of us," Mary smiled looking at her daughter.

"Well Regina, she makes me feel like I can do anything and be anything I want to be," Emma said looking back to Regina who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well we are happy for you." Mary said looking back to her husband, "and we are just glad that you felt that you could bring her here while we are here."

"Thanks mom, we're gonna go up to my room if you need us," and with that Emma pulled Reina up the stairs and into her massive bedroom.

"You're parents handled that well," Regina said going to Emma's mini fridge and pulling out water.

"Yeah better than I thought they would, which is great because now you can stay here with me… in my room… all alone," Emma said taking small steps toward her girlfriend. She pulled her close and kissed the brunette deeply.

"Mmm I could get used to that," Regina said pecking Emma's lips.

"Feel free, cause they love you I can tell which means they won't mind you coming over whenever," Emma said pushing her hair through Regina's hair.

"I will, I love spending time with you, you make me feel like I'm the only person you've ever loved," Regina said smiling and leaning into Emma's shoulder.

"That's because you are, Regina I meant what I said to my parents. You bring the best out in me. I can tell you anything and have conversations with you like I've known you my whole life," Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too," Regina said with tears cascading down her face. She closed the distance between her and Emma once again and sealed their confessions with a kiss.

 **XXX**

Emma and Regina had been laying on the mattress palette in front of Emma's large wall sized window for about an hour talking. Telling each other about their lives and what they enjoyed most.

"I've moved to so many places I lost count," Emma said with Regina's head laying on her shoulder and leg spread across her waist. "This place has to be my favorite though," she said smiling down at the brunette.

"Is that so? And why is that might I ask?" Regina asked looking up at the blonde.

Emma kissed her deeply. "Because I met you," Emma said smiling wide, "And you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met and when I go on all these adventures in the future I want you there right by my side."

"Gladly," Regina said cupping Emma's cheek and pulling her down for a kiss.

"I'm hungry, you?" Emma asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Dear you are always hungry but I suppose I could eat." Regina said standing and grabbing Emma's hand. They made their way to the kitchen where Emma's parents were.

"You girls hungry?" Mary asked looking back and forth between her daughter and Regina.

"Yeah we were just going to make a sandwich," Emma said walking to the fridge.

"I'll make it," Mary said and stepped in front of Emma before she could open the fridge.

"Mom, it okay I can make a sandwich," Emma said with a furrowed brow.

"Emma I want to I barely get to see you, the least I can do is make a sandwich for you and your girlfriend," Mary said smiling.

"Okay, okay," Emma said throwing her hands up in surrender.

Emma walked to the barstool and held her hand out for Regina to grab, she pulled her closer and turned her around to face away from her. All of a sudden Regina was being picked up and set back down on Emma's lap. Regina turned and sat sideways on her girlfriend's lap.

"What can I say? I wanted you as close as possible," Emma said pecking the brunettes' lips.

"Well dear, feel free to never let me go," Regina said smirking.

"Good cause I never plan on it," Emma said leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

#######################

 **Pure fluff I know but it's cute and makes me smile:) Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav and follow. Also, follow me on Tumblr I'm posting pictures of the inspiration for Emma's house. My Tumblr name is hella-full-of-shit. Feel free to pm me…I love making new friends. Please review give me ideas it fuels my imagination. Until next time:) XOXO**


	5. Party hard

Emma and Regina went to the theatre room after they ate their lunch and decided to watch a movie although about ten minutes into the movie neither one of them could tell you what the movie was actually about.

Regina was straddling Emma's hips and kissing her deeply while Emma's hands were firmly gripping Regina's ass.

"This has to be the best day of my life," Emma said pulling away from the passionate kiss.

"Well dear I have a feeling you'll be saying that more and more if I can help it," Regina said running her hair through blonde curls.

"I love you," Emma said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too, I can't wait to sleep next to you tonight," Regina said kissing her again.

"As long as I'm the big spoon," Emma said grabbing Regina's ass again. Answering Emma's question silently Regina leaned down and kissed Emma deeply before standing up and getting ready to leave the room.

"Baby, where are you going?" Emma asked with a pouty face.

"Aren't you forgetting dear, we have to get ready for Jefferson's party," Regina said grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her off the large chair.

"UHHH but baby I just wanna lay here with you," Emma said trying to pull Regina back.

"I know darling but you need to go to the party they are paying you and they have no one else to do it especially a professional," Regina said smirking and kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Fine, I'll go," Emma said dragging her feet while walking hand and hand behind Regina to her bedroom.

"Don't make that face," Regina said pulling Emma's face up to meet her eyes, "we can take a shower together," she said with a smirk which made Emma's eyes light up and pull Regina the remaining distance to the bathroom in her room.

'Why didn't you say so?" Emma said pulling Regina closer and kissing her.

"Don't get too excited we don't have enough time to do anything like that but we can still take a shower together," Regina said leaning into Emma and pulling at the hem of her to take it off the blonde to which Emma obliged and raised her arms to get it over her head.

Regina couldn't keep her eyes away. Emma was wearing a black lace bra and her skin was fair and it left her speechless. Emma began to pull at Regina's shirt lifting the brunette from her trance as the shirt was lifted from her body.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Emma said looking at Regina with her eyes wide.

 **XXX**

They finished their shower briefly getting distracted every couple minutes when they found their eyes wandering over their partner's body.

"Gina?" Emma called not seeing her girlfriend.

"Yeah baby?" Regina said coming out of Emma's closet wearing Emma's Nirvana muscle tee and dark skinny jeans with multiple rips and a pair of black vans.

"Can you wear my clothes all the time?" Emma said pulling Regina close and kissing her.

"If you don't mind I'll do it more often," Regina said kissing her again.

"Oh trust me I don't mind at all, you look sexy wearing my clothes," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Thank you dear, is that what you're wearing?" Regina asked tracing Emma's sides with her hands.

"Yep, see something you like?" Emma said smirking.

Regina looked as Emma twirled in front of her. The blonde was wearing a black zip up hoodie that was only zipped up halfway with her black bralette showing. She wore black cut off shorts and back high-top converse.

"That's an understatement," the brunette said licking her lips.

Emma pulled Regina by her hand as they made their way downstairs.

"Mom! Dad! Me and Gina are headed out, love you guys," Emma yelled waiting for a response. After hearing a faint 'love you too' they made their way out the front door and towards Emma's car.

"Okay so we can't arrive together because then they would know who I am so I am going to let you take my car and I'm going to take my parent's car," Emma said give her girlfriend the keys to the Camaro.

"Where is your parent's car?" The brunette asked as Emma hit the garage door opener and her face dropped.

Emma walked around to the driver side and got into a matte black Lamborghini with black rims. She pulled out of the garage and rolled down the window to look at her girlfriend.

"Let's just say my dad had midlife crisis at the age of thirty-six and this was his solution." Emma laughed. "I'll see you there okay baby?" Regina nodded and Emma kissed her.

"You look really, really hot right now," Regina said almost drooling.

"So does my beautiful girlfriend wearing my clothes and driving my car," Emma smirked watching her girlfriend's ass as she got into the white car. "I'll see you there beautiful," the blonde said speeding off and turning up the radio and rolling the windows down. All Regina could do is laugh and shake her head.

 **XXX**

Regina had managed to get to Jefferson's before Emma so she stood by the car and waited. Just when she was about to pull out her phone the back car turned onto the street where the house was.

Everyone in the front yard started to crowd the car as Emma parked. Cameras flashing and people screaming were making Regina feel uneasy thinking of her girlfriend who was in the middle of it all. Emma managed to get out of the crowd her black hoodie still on her head and her sunglasses still in place. The only thing you could see was Emma's long flowing curls as she made her way to the back yard. After all the equipment was set up Emma took the stage. Using a voice changer she began to speak to the noisy crowd.

"Alright everybody, you guys ready to party?" Emma said with the crowd cheering loudly. "Well that's good cause if you weren't I probably shouldn't have come," Everyone laughed.

"Alright let's kick it off with a song everyone should listen to in the summer," She said starting to play _Wild Things by_ Alessia Cara.

 _Find table spaces, say your social graces_

 _Bow your head, they're pious here_

 _But you and I, we're pioneers, we make our own rules_

 _Our own room, no bias here_

 _Let 'em sell what they are sellin', there are no buyers here_

 _So gather all the rebels now, we'll rebel-rouse and sing aloud_

 _We don't care what they say no way, no way_

 _And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there_

 _We're fine all by ourselves_

Everyone started dancing and singing along. Emma couldn't help but look up and find Regina's eyes who was smiling and watching in amazement of her girlfriend. The song started to finish and Emma began to speak again.

"Alright guys I know this was big last summer but it will always be a summer hit in my mind," Emma said. "I need everyone to start singing this one, you guys fucking ready!?" Everyone cheered. "I don't know it doesn't sound like it," Everyone cheered louder this time. Emma press play and _New Americana by Halsey_ started playing. Everyone automatically started singing along and danced with each other.

 _Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles_

 _Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga_

 _Vile romance, turned dreams into an empire_

 _Self-made success now she rolls with Rockefellers_

 _Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall_

 _They're Monaco and Hamptons-bound but we don't feel like outsiders at all_

 _We are the new Americana_

 _High on legal marijuana_

 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana_

 _We are the new Americana…_

Regina watched Emma intently. All she could see was pure happiness and loved every minute of it. Occasionally meeting the gaze of the blonde Regina started dancing with her friend while holding her stare to her beautiful girlfriend.

Emma stared at Regina from across the yard making sure the brunette was watching when Emma mouthed ' _I love you'_ after receiving a mouthed ' _I love you too'_ Emma switched the song and smirked to herself thinking about tonight when she'd be able to hold her girlfriend in her arms.

 **############################**

 **Thank you guys for reading chapter 5 it was a pleasure writing it. Don't forget to fav and follow. Thanks to those who have reviewed and followed my story it means so much to me. A lot of fluff cause it's happy and happy makes people smile which makes me smile. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter six coming soon. Until next time:) XOXO**


	6. Care to Share

After Jefferson's party Emma and Regina met back at Emma's house. After parking both of the cars in their respectful places the met at the front door.

"Fuck, why are you so gorgeous?" Emma said grabbing Regina by the hips and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"You are the gorgeous one," Regina said tangling her hands into long blonde hair. "You were so great tonight, and so hot I couldn't stop watching you."

"Same here baby," Emma leaned in and kissed the brunette once more catching her by surprise when she picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door. "To my room we go," the blonde said drawing a giggle for her girlfriend.

They arrived in the large room and Emma dropped Regina onto her bed and crawled on top of her kissing from the bottom of her neck to her jaw and finally to her plump red lips.

"You are beautiful," Emma said it with a serious face and couldn't tear her eyes away from the brown ones in front of her. "I don't think I will ever be able to leave you or stop touching you, holding you, or simply looking at you. You are better than anything I could imagine."

Regina started to shed a tear and slowly put her hand around Emma's neck and puller her down for the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. "I love you," the brunette said as Emma wiped the tear that was cascading down her face. "More than you could ever know," she said kissing the blonde again.

Emma got up and turned on the surround sound in her room and put on _Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande._ Then she moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of vodka that was half empty.

"Care for a drink," Emma said making her way back to the large bed.

Regina didn't respond verbally instead she grabbed the bottle from Emma's hand and took a long sip from the bottle and handing it back to her girlfriend who then did the same.

They laid in silence for a few minutes listening to the music. Regina laid on her head on Emma's chest and traced her fingers along the blonde's abdomen.

"Why do you like decide to DJ?" Regina asked peering up at the blonde.

"It's a good escape from reality it helps distract me from the problems I have going on in my life and keeps me focused on something more positive," Emma said looking down at her girlfriend with a sad smile.

"I didn't know you had bad thoughts or negative thoughts," Regina said looking to her girlfriend with concern all over her face.

"I've had anxiety for years now, it got to a point where my mom made me go to therapy and they prescribed me medicine to take every day to help maintain it. It works most of the time but sometimes I need a distraction so I turn to music and I like to draw that helps a lot too." Emma said getting up to grab her sketchbook from the large couch by the window.

Emma opened the book showing Regina the various drawings she had drawn over the years. They flipped through the book stopping a few times.

"Every drawing I do has meaning behind it. Sometimes I draw for hours not even realizing that I've been doing it all day." Emma says looking down at the pages.

"What is this one about?" Regina asked looking down at the page with two outlines of roses and a quote beside it the read, " _Let the roses be a symbol of the people no longer in your life and how beautiful your life is without them by your side."_

"That's actually my favorite drawing in this whole book, the quote is something that I've had to learn over the years. Simply because I don't like letting people go even the ones that shouldn't be in my life. The ones that cause my anxiety to flare up. But by learning to let those people go has made my life better in every way so the roses are a symbol of the beautiful life I could have by letting the toxic people in my life go." Emma said looking up to a watery eyed Regina.

"Emma I didn't think I could love you anymore but you opening up to me has made me fall in love with you even more," Regina said pushing strands of hair behind Emma's ear.

"I'm so happy you said that," Emma said with a large sigh. "The last time I told someone about my anxiety and all of my problems they called me broken." Emma said as a tear fell from her beautiful green eyes and her head fell.

"Emma Swan look at me," Regina said demandingly and the blonde looked up to meet concerned brown eyes. "You are beautifully broken," She said with a smile. Emma looked confused so Regina continued. "Emma you might be a little broken and in some ways everyone is but you are the most beautifully broken person I have ever seen and I will be here every day to tell you how amazing you are and how much I love you," Regina said grabbing Emma's chin to pull her in for a kiss.

They both laid in silence a little while longer this time with Emma laying on Regina's chest.

"Gina?" Emma said toying with the brunette's hand.

"Yea baby?" Regina said looking down at her girlfriend.

"Don't leave me," Emma said as a tear ran down her face.

"Never," Regina said stroking Emma's hair.

 **XXXX**

They both woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Music still playing in the back ground but soft enough that they both fell asleep to it the night before. Now playing _One Call Away by Charlie Puth._

Emma began to stir and opened her eyes to the light shining through her window. She groaned and hit the switch on the universal remote to close the blinds and turned to the brunette lying next to her. She stroked her girlfriend's hair which made her stir and wake up and meet green eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Emma said leaning in for a kiss to which Regina obliged.

"Hey," Regina said smiling widely.

"You hungry?" Emma asked and Regina simply nodded as they both made their way out of bed. Emma turned and couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette.

"Why are you staring?" Regina asked grabbing Emma's hand.

"Cause I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world," Emma simply stated pulling her girlfriend towards the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Hey girls," Mary said as the pair made their way around the corner and sat the same way they did the previous day, Emma on the stool and Regina on her lap. "You girl want me to make you breakfast?" Emma's mom asked them from across the kitchen. They both nodded and Regina leaned down and snuggled into the crook of Emma's neck.

"You are so cute," Emma whispered into Regina's ear. The brunette smiled and began to suck on a spot on Emma's neck. Emma let out a small whimper and quickly put her hand over her mouth to cover the sounds to not draw her mother's attention. "Regina if you don't stop this will become a very awkward situation for us and my parents," the blonde whispered into her girlfriend's ear who stopped and simply kissed her neck.

"So what do you girls have planned for today?" Mary asked turning her attention to the couple sitting at the island.

"I think I want to get a tattoo," Emma said and her mother and Regina turned to her not surprised but intrigued to know what the blonde would want tattooed on her.

 **#####################################**

 **Sorry I haven't written in a few weeks but I was on vacation and had work and so didn't have a lot of time. But, what do you think Emma will want tattooed on her do you guys have an input as to what she will get. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has followed/fav this story so far it means so much to me you guys have no idea.**

 **I decided Emma needed to open up bit more to Regina this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed the vulnerable side of Emma.**

 **Please don't forget to fav/follow and please, please, please review I would love to hear how you guys feel about the story. Chapter 7 will be up soon but if you review it might be up sooner. Until next time;) XOXO**


	7. Vegas Baby!

"A tattoo?" Regina asked looking up at Emma. "What of?" she asked staring into deep green eyes. At the question Mary turn to look at the two girls waiting for Emma's answer.

"I've always wanted a music tattoo so I've been drawing things up in my sketchbook and looking up other tattoos to get ideas and I finally got an idea of what I wanna do." She said looking into the brown eyes staring up at her and then to her mom across the kitchen.

"And what's that baby?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise," the blonde said with wide eyes and kissing Regina's cheek. "But it's gonna look great, I promise."

"Can I come with you to get it?" Regina asked her girlfriend.

"Sure," Emma said peering to her mom, "if you're up for a trip to Vegas."

"Why do you need to go to Vegas Emma?" Mary said with a hand on her hip.

"Because Mom I don't trust the people in this town with a needle to my skin and I made an appointment with a guy in Vegas because I've seen his work and mom this guy is amazing." Emma said with a pleading look.

"Ok Emma enlighten me, how do you plan to get there?" Mary said walking over to the girls.

"Well I was wondering if my wonderful, loving, and amazing parents would let me use the jet?" Emma said with her puppy dog eyes locked and loaded.

"Emma I don't kn-" Mary started.

"Mom please I've wanted this for so long and you wouldn't want me to get it here and have them mess up because all they do are small symbols and crosses cause all the people in this town are too conservative for anything larger" Emma said begging once again.

"Ok you can use the jet." Mary said causing Emma to cheer. "When do you plan on being back?"

"Well since it's a four day weekend and we don't have to go to school until Wednesday I was thinking we come back Tuesday?" Emma asked her mother.

"Fine I will call the hotel and inform them you'll be there today," Mary said going to the phone. Emma cheered and got off the bar stool after Regina removed herself from the blondes lap and Emma went and hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go pack," Emma said grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

"So no breakfast?" Mary screamed.

"We'll eat on the plane," The blonde yelled back to her mother.

 **XXX**

"So are you gonna join me for an adventure to Vegas?" Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"Of course I can't miss my girlfriend getting her first tattoo." Regina said turning her head looking into beautiful green eyes. "Where are you getting it since you won't show me what it looks like?"

"I'm getting a sleeve on my right arm." Emma said tracing her right arm.

"A whole sleeve, Emma it's your first tattoo." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you know what they say," Emma said and Regina looked back confused, "go big or go home," Regina rolled her eyes and left Emma's arms that were still wrapped around her until the blonde pulled her back, "and baby we aren't going home," Emma laughed letting her girlfriend go.

"When are we leaving?" Regina asked looking to her girlfriend as she sat on the large bed behind her.

"In about two hours after I pack and you pack," Emma said going to her closet, "you could just pack clothes from my closet." Emma grinned poking her head out of the door.

"Baby you just want me in your pants," Regina said with a smirk.

"Damn, I had no idea my girlfriend was a comedian," Emma laughed while throwing a shirt at the brunette. "I do love seeing you in my clothes though," Emma smiled and went back to packing which for Emma means just throwing random shit into a suitcase.

"I suppose I could wear your clothes but we still need to go by my house so I can tell daddy that I'm going," Regina said pulling out her phone to check her messages.

"Will he be ok with you going to Vegas with me?" Emma asked from the back of her closet.

"He should be fine with it I've gone on vacations with just my friends before so we should be fine," Regina said setting down her phone.

"No girlfriends though, right?" Emma said walking out of the closet meeting brown eyes.

"No I have not gone a trip with a girlfriend so that makes you my first," Regina said pulling Emma between her legs and giving her a quick kiss.

"Good," Emma said kissing her girlfriend again.

"You done packing?" Regina asked getting up from the bed.

"Yeah I got everything," Emma said grabbing her suitcase in one hand and Regina's hand in the other. "Let's go gorgeous," Emma said as they left the room and headed downstairs.

After saying goodbye to her parents and putting her suitcase in the trunk of the Camaro they left the driveway holding hands on the center console and driving to Regina's house listening to _Seventeen by Alessia Cara._

 **XXX**

They made their way to the Mayor's Estate and pulled in the driveway and up the walk way to walk in the front door.

"Daddy?" Regina said as they entered into the main foyer.

"In here sweetheart," Henry said.

Emma and Regina walked in the direction of the voice which led them to Henry's office where he was sitting and sorting through paperwork.

"Daddy this is Emma." Regina said drawing the man's attention to the blonde standing next to his daughter.

"Emma Swan," he said looking to the blonde who stared looking confused, "It's okay before your parents placed you here they came and met with me so I was aware of the situation." He said which made Emma sigh in relief.

"Daddy I was hoping to join Emma on a trip to Vegas she wanted me with her to get her first tattoo," Regina said drawing her father's attention back to her.

"I suppose, when will you be back?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Tuesday we figured since it was a long weekend we would stay a few nights and enjoy the experience," Regina said hoping her father would accept.

"Okay dear you may go but be safe and stay out of trouble," He said sternly.

"Yes daddy I promise," Regina said kissing her father's cheek.

Henry grabbed his daughters arm before she could leave and whispered in her ear. "I'm glad to see you're so happy," Henry said gesturing to the blonde.

"Thanks daddy," Regina said leaving the office and grabbing Emma's hand to lead her out the front door.

"Are you ready my queen?" Emma asked Regina as they took their respective seats in the Camaro.

"Only if you are baby," Regina winked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Always," Emma said holding out her hand out for Regina.

"And forever," Regina said taking Emma's hand as they pulled out of the mayor's driveway both smiling widely.

"Music?" Emma asked and the brunette nodded.

Regina grabbed Emma's phone that was hooked to the aux and played the playlist labeled REGINA _:)._ She looked to the blonde who was just smiling at her as _My Gospel by Charlie Puth_ started playing.

Emma instantly started laughing and as they came to a red light she turned to Regina and started singing as loud as her lungs would allow.

 _I'd stroll into a bank and put a ski mask on_

 _And walk out with a million bucks_

 _Then I'd burn it in a pile out on your front lawn_

 _Just to prove it didn't mean that much_

 _I'd sell everything I own, take a pile of cash_

 _Walk into the casino, bet it all on black_

 _Then blow all of my winnings on a limousine_

 _To make out with you in the back, hey_

Regina couldn't stop from laughing at the insatiable blonde who continued to sing and pull Regina closer.

"Ooh this is my favorite part!" Emma said drawing the brunette's attention as she started singing again.

 _I'd buy a couple red-eye one-way tickets to Paris doing first class ride_

 _Then I'd carry your body to the top of the tower to kiss your lips at midnight_

 _Then we'll wander through the streets, and drink champagne_

 _Get drunk and start singing in the pouring rain_

 _I'll acapella karaoke "Sexy Thing", 'cause baby I feel no shame_

"You're insane," Regina said.

"You love me anyway," Emma said laughing and leaning over to kiss Regina's cheek.

"Damn, a fact I can't deny," Regina smirked looking over to Emma who was looking towards the road.

The brunette stared at her girlfriend until they arrived at the airport not being able to tear her eyes away.

 **XXX**

"Baby?" Emma said reaching for Regina's hand who was sitting in the seat next to her on the plane.

Regina took her girlfriend's hand getting the hint when she was pulled in the blonde's direction so she got up and sat in Emma's lap.

"Why do you always want me to sit in your lap?" The brunette asked her girlfriend peering in to green eyes.

"Because I always want you as close as possible I don't want you to leave my side," Emma said smiled up at her.

"I love you," Regina said pecking Emma's lips.

"I love you too," Emma said kissing her girlfriend once more. "Oh shit, can you grab my medicine it's in my bag by the chair right there?"

Regina leaned over to grab Emma's bag and grabbed the orange prescription bottle.

"Thanks, can't really forget to take that," Emma said swallowing the pill and chasing it with water.

"So do you take the medicine every day?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, it just helps me calm down and keeps my anxiety to a minimal even if the day is good I still have to take it cause mine is off and on so one minute I could be fine the next I can't breathe." Emma said.

"I'm glad you feel like you can share this with me," Regina said cupping the blonde's cheek.

"I'm just glad I have someone to share it with who won't judge me," the blonde said smiling.

"Feel free to share anytime Emma, I will always listen," Regina sad giving her girlfriend an assuring smile.

"Thanks baby," The blonde said.

"Anytime," Regina said yawning.

"Tired?" Emma asked giggling.

"Just a little," the brunette said.

"Wanna take a nap?" Emma asked looking at her girlfriend who looked confused. "We have a bedroom in the back of the plane."

"Then why are we still sitting in this chair?" Regina laughed.

"Like I said I like to keep you close," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

"Well we could be even closer in bed," Regina said getting up and walking to the back while looking back at the blonde who eagerly got up and walked the same direction.

 **XXX**

After their nap the pair woke up in Vegas being told by the pilot that they had arrived. When they got off the plane a car with security was waiting for them right outside their plane.

"Fuck," Emma stated looking outside the plane's window.

"What is it baby?" Regina asked moving to look out the window, "fuck."

"We're definitely not in Storybrooke anymore," Emma said.

As the two peered out the window paparazzi were taking pictures waiting to get the perfect shot of Emma getting off the plane with her girlfriend.

Emma quickly moved to get two hoodies from her bag along with sunglasses and handed one of each to Regina.

"Put those on just so they can't get a great picture," Emma said while putting to the hoodie over her head. "Ready?" Regina nodded and the two made their way down the stairs of the plane.

The men with cameras swarmed the girls. Emma kept hearing each of them comment to make her mad. "Who's your new girlfriend, Emma?" One of the men shouted. "Where have you been?" Another one shouted.

Emma remained calmed because the questions were petty until one reached for Regina and that was the line no one should cross when it comes Emma Swan.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Emma shouted as she pushed the man away from her girlfriend.

Regina quickly grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her the rest of the way to the black Tahoe.

"Baby, look at me, you have to calm down." Regina said grabbing Emma's face to look at her. "It's okay, I'm safe, okay?" Emma nodded trying to slow down her breathing.

"I'm sorry it's just by myself I just ignore them but they touched you and I can't handle that you're my girlfriend and as long as you are no one will touch you for a damn picture," Emma stated punching the seat in front of her. "I totally forgot they would be here. I've been so used to Storybrooke that I just wasn't thinking about it."

"It's okay, I love you" Regina said leaning into Emma and laying her head on the blonde's chest.

"I love you too," Emma kissed the top of Regina's head as the driver began to drive them to their hotel. "Always," Emma said holding her hand out.

"And forever," Regina said taking her girlfriend's hand.

 **###############################**

 **Made this a long chapter, well longer than the others so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for the fav/follows and reviews.**

 **To the reviewer who said Emma would probably be getting a music tattoo you were right but I'm adding something to the tattoo. Maybe one of you can guess it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. The songs I put in it are the songs I listen to when writing but they fit the moments so I put them in.**

 **Don't forget to fav/follow and please review I'd love to know what you think. Chapter 8 will be up soon. UNTIL NEXT TIME:) XOXO**


	8. Author's Note

**So I'm writing this because I'm not sure whether or not to include smut and if I do include it to make it g!p**

 **If you guys could help and review and let me know your thoughts the next chapter will be up really soon. I'm just not sure what you guys would like to read so let me know it would help me out so much. Love you all!:) XOXO**


	9. Queen Regina

"Alright Miss Swan here are your keys, I hope you enjoy your stay," the manager said hand Emma the keys to the hotel room.

"Thanks Mike, I always do," Emma said taking her bag and Regina's hand and walked to the elevator.

"So do you stay here often?" Regina asked smirking at the blonde.

"Well me and my parents have appearances or meeting or something in Vegas seeing as how it's a city full of entertainment so we bought a room at The Venetian so that if any of us had to be here for anything we would have a place to stay." Emma said pressing the penthouse button in the elevator.

"That makes since," Regina said leaning into Emma.

"Yeah, but I also use it when I just want a small vacation such as this weekend," Emma said kissing the top of the brunette's head.

The elevator opened on the top floor allowing Emma and Regina to venture to their room.

"Welcome to my happy place," Emma said opening one of the two entry doors and watching Regina's eyes light up.

"It's so beautiful," Regina said walking into the large suite and looking at the view of Vegas from the large window in the living room.

"I'm glad you like it we'll be able to use it a lot," Emma said hugging the brunette from behind and staring out the window.

"When is your appointment for your tattoo?" Regina asked turning to look into green eyes.

"In about an hour," Emma said going to get a water out of the fridge.

"What should we do?" Regina said going over to the couch where Emma sat after she got her water.

"I kind of wanna draw," Emma said grabbing her sketchbook from her bag, "wanna show me your drawing skills my Queen?" Emma said handing her a piece of paper she tore out and a pencil.

"I'll show you but it won't be anywhere near your caliber," Regina laughed and grabbed the paper and pencil from the blonde.

"Anyone can draw it just takes practice," Emma said kissing Regina's cheek.

"You clearly haven't seen me draw," Regina said earning a laugh from the blonde.

They both started drawing looking up occasionally to try and peak at what the other was drawing but both seemed to hide it too well. Forty-five minutes passed and they both looked up.

"You first," Emma said with a big grin on her face. Regina rolled her eyes and turned her paper over. "It's actually not as bad as you think." Regina had drawn a crown with and apple in front of it with vines surrounding both of them. "It's beautiful baby." The blonde said leaning into kiss her girlfriend.

"Now let's see what the artist herself has drawn," Regina said smirking. Emma turned the page around the paper revealing a drawing of Regina with a crown on her head and flowers around her and 'My Queen' written in cursive at the top. "It's so beautiful Emma," she said letting a tear fall.

"I'm glad you like it cause it's yours," Emma said giving her the paper.

"You have to sign it so I can say I'm the first to have an Emma Swan original," the brunette laughed as Emma began to sign the paper and hand it over. "I want you to have mine to since I got yours," the brunette said giving the paper to her girlfriend.

"Before I take I'm going to need you to sign it," Emma chuckled watching Regina sign the paper. "I like it," Emma said reading the signature that read 'Queen Regina' with a heart at the end.

"We should probably get going my appointment is in like ten minutes but it shouldn't take long it's right around the corner," Emma said getting up and grabbing the sunglasses she left on the table in the entryway and secretly tucking the drawing Regina gave her into her back pocket.

"Can you hand me my sunglasses baby?" Emma nodded hand the brunette her pair and grabbing her hand. "Are we taking a car?"

"No we can walk," Emma said as she led the way out of the room.

"What about the paparazzi and people?" Regina asked looking to her girlfriend.

"They will still follow us but security is in the lobby and they'll keep them a few feet away from us," Emma said as they got on the elevator. Emma peered to her girlfriend who seemed a little anxious. "It will be okay, I'll keep you safe," Emma said kissing Regina's cheek which seemed to ease her mind.

The two arrived in the lobby meeting the security at the front of the lobby. "Miss Swan are you ready?" one of the men asked her and Emma nodded holding Regina's hand tighter than before.

"Calm down baby," Regina said rubbing her thumb over the blonde's which seemed work until they walked out of the building.

They walked to the tattoo shop with minimal problems mostly just the same petty questions that they received at the airport. Some attempted to grab Regina and sometimes Emma but were stopped short by security.

"Marco!" Emma said as she approached the front desk of the shop.

"Emma Swan the one and only in my tattoo shop," Marco said fist bumping the blonde.

"Well duh after looking at all your work I knew my tattoo had to be done by you," She said.

"So I assume you aren't making any changes to the drawing we worked on," Marco said with a raised brow.

"Just one but I gotta tell you that when she can't hear us," Emma said looking to Regina who was standing next to her.

"Emma you're not telling me what any of the tattoo looks like so now I have to wait for another surprise," Regina said glaring at the blonde.

"Yup," Emma said grinning at her girlfriend. "Can you go sit on the couch over there while I give Marco the last part of the drawing?" Emma said kissing her girlfriend. Regina nodded and made her way to the couch by the front of the shop.

"Girlfriend?" Marco asked smiling to Emma.

"Yup," Emma said grabbing the drawing from her back pocket.

"So the rumors are true although they were pretty confirmed after what happened at the airport," Marco said laughing.

"How'd you hear about that?" Emma asked looking up at the tattoo artist.

"It's already on the news Swan," he said turning to the TV behind the desk.

"Fuck, well I can expect a call from my mother tonight," Emma said scratching her neck. "Okay so for the last part of the tattoo here is what I wanna do…"

 **XXX**

They had been in the tattoo shop for hours upon hours. Emma let Regina sit next to her as long as she turned around to face away from her.

"Is it almost done?" Regina asked getting tired of not being able to see the blonde.

"Yup just one more word which won't take long since its basic and not a weird font," Marco said finishing up the last part of the tattoo. "Aaaannd done."

Regina turned around and looked at the finished sleeve. The tattoo started at the shoulder with a guitar base and part of the neck going down, a wave of piano keys overlapping the bottom of the guitar and going down to the middle of her forearm where there was a DJ turntable with a rose ending at her wrist with a music note beside it. "Emma it's beautiful, you came up with that?" the brunette asked and Emma nodded.

"Did you see who signed the guitar?" Emma asked smiling widely.

Regina's wandered to the part of the tattoo where the guitar was and read the signature on the guitar. In the middle next to the strings was Regina's signature that she signed on the picture she had given Emma earlier that day. The brunette shed a tear reading her own signature on the blondes arm. "Queen Regina," she mumbled looking into green eyes.

"You will always be my queen Regina," Emma said as Regina crashed their lips together.

 **#################**

 **Okay I have to admit I loved writing the last part I had the idea to incorporate Regina into the tattoo somehow and what better way than have her very own signature on the guitar. Also yes, I do know a full sleeve tattoo would take longer than a day. My brother is in the process of getting a half sleeve and has gone to two sessions that were 4-5 hours long and he still has probably 3 or 4 more sessions to go to. But, for the progression of the story I wanted her to finish it in one.**

 **BTW! The tattoo I used for inspiration is on my Tumblr page so If you wanted to see it my username: hella-full-of-shit. I like to see something so I have an idea wat it looks like when I read so go and check it out.**

 **Next chapter may have smut, haven't gotten many reviews but let me know if you want me to include it. Chapter 9 will be up soon. Until next time!:) XOXO**


	10. Let's talk about sex, baby!

**This chapter has smut so I hope you all enjoy! All the reviews I got requested it and from now on the fic will be rated M and will have Emma G!P. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you!**

 **#####################################**

After the two left the tattoo shop they made their way back to the hotel.

"So you like my tattoo?" Emma asked nudging her girlfriend.

"It's truly beautiful Emma," Regina said looking over into green eyes, "just like you." Emma leaned closer and captured full lips while cameras flashed around them.

"So I'm pretty sure Storybrooke is gonna know who I am now," Emma laughed grabbing the brunette's hand.

"Does that mean you'll have to leave me?" Regina asked moving closer to the blonde.

"No," Emma said kissing Regina's head, "I can handle it and eventually it will die down and we'll be okay."

"I love you, I just don't wanna see you go," the brunette said as they walked in the entrance of the hotel.

"And you never will, I promise," the blonde said smiling to her girlfriend.

 **XXX**

"So where shall we eat tonight?" Emma asked sitting next to her girlfriend on the couch.

"I don't know, what's your favorite place to eat here?" Regina said leaning into the blonde.

"There is a sushi place down the street. It's beautiful they have large fountains and small ponds that you can see through the floors." She said smiling to the brunette.

"Sounds perfect, I should go take a shower," Regina said getting up from the large couch, "Care to join me?"

"Baby if I join you we will end up doing a whole lot more than bathing," Emma said looking Regina up and down.

"I wouldn't mind that," Regina said.

"Regina I don-," Emma started to say and was cut off by Regina straddling her hips.

"Emma, look at me," Regina said grabbing the blonde's chin and turning her head, "I already know what you have and that doesn't change anything, especially not how I feel about you," she finished capturing Emma's lips.

"Are you sure?" Emma said looking into brown eyes.

"Emma I'm more sure about this than anything else in my life," Regina said moving off Emma's lap, "I love you, _all_ of you."

Regina took Emma's hand and lead her to the large bathroom. They both began removing their clothing, turning around and looking at the other when they were bare.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing you naked," Emma said moving towards Regina capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Same here baby," Regina said rubbing her hand over Emma's member eliciting a moan from the blonde. "You like that?"

"Mhm." Emma moaned moving closer to her girlfriend. They made their way into the shower allowing the water to spray over their bodies. "Come here."

Regina moved toward Emma wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. Emma moved her hand over Regina's curves and then around to her ass giving it a tight squeeze drawing a moan from the brunette.

"Emma, please," Regina said leaning her head on Emma's chest. "More. I need more baby, I need you."

Emma moved her hands to Regina's front tracing her toned stomach all the way down to her slick folds that were ready for the blonde to indulge. Emma began to sink to her knees and grab the brunettes' leg to put over her shoulder.

Emma licked through Regina's warm folds drawing a whimper from plump lips. "You are so beautiful," Emma said diving back into Regina's center with her tongue and sucking on her clit making the brunette's knees go weak.

"Oh GOD!" Regina said putting her hand through blonde locks.

"You taste amazing baby," Emma sucked harder drawing more moans and more whimpers from her girlfriend. Emma dove her tongue as deep as she could into Regina and began to feel the woman quake above her.

"Oh FUCK, baby I'm gonna cum" Regina said quaking from the orgasm spilling out of her, "Shit, baby."

Emma licked all of the juices that spilled from the brunette before dropping Regina's leg and standing up straight to meet brown eyes.

"That was unbelievable Swan," Regina said kissing the blonde, "but I want to feel all of you now."

Emma quickly picked Regina up while the brunette wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Slowly Emma guided Regina's entrance onto her throbbing member eliciting a whimper form the brunette.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked the brunette, "I can go slower."

"Emma I'm fine you are just very well endowed." Regina said smiling at the blonde and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Emma guided her down until she fully wrapped in Regina's warmth. All of a sudden the brunette felt the blonde's slow thrusts.

"Mhmm baby you feel so good," Regina said meeting Emma's thrusts.

"You are so beautiful baby," Emma said thrusting deeper.

"Harder," Regina said looking Emma in the eye. Emma thrusted harder making Regina whimper.

Emma turned them so Regina's back was up against the wall of the shower and brought her mouth to Regina's nipple sucking it making the brunette moan while her eyes rolled back in her head.

"I'm gonna cum baby," Emma said picking up her pace.

"Cum with me baby," Regina said moving quicker to meet Emma's thrusts.

"FUCK! I'm so close," Emma said thrusting even deeper.

"OH GOD!" Regina said coming undone and that all Emma needed when she felt Regina's walls tighten around her cock causing her spill her seed into her beautiful girlfriend.

"You're amazing," Emma said putting Regina back down and kissing her passionately. "I love you, my queen."

"I love you too darling," Regina said kissing Emma once again.

 **XXX**

After their shower the two were in their bedroom getting dressed for dinner.

"Have your parents called you yet?" Regina asked putting a shirt over her head.

"Not yet, but I'm expecting it very, very soon." Emma said tying her shoes.

"What do you think they'll say about the airport?" the brunette said as she pulled her shorts on.

"I don't think they'll be mad I was being protective of my girlfriend, they can't get mad at me for wanting to keep you safe," Emma said looking to her phone that was on the bed next to her and as if on cue the phone rang and her mother name flashed the screen.

"Hey mom," Emma said putting the phone on speaker.

"Want to tell me about your incident at the airport?" Mary said sounding a tad too threatening for Emma's comfort.

"Oh so you heard," Emma said eyes looking to the brown ones next to her.

"Yes Emma, I heard it's all over the news why did you push the guy?" Mary asked crossing her arms.

"Mom, he touched Regina trying to get her hoodie off her head so he could see who I'm dating," Emma said looking concerned to her girlfriend, "I pushed him because as long as I'm with her no sleazy guy with a camera will put their hands on her for some stupid picture."

"Emma, I understand you were concerned for her and you have a right to be but they could press charges honey. Your father has gone through this before because of his anger and you and him are so much alike in that respect but you need to learn to control it." Mary said sounding genuinely concerned for her daughter.

"I know mom, it's just when he reached for her I didn't think I just reacted," Emma said as a tear slid from her eyes down her cheek.

"I know sweetheart," Mary said rubbing her forehead, "just promise me you'll stay calm, we called the security team and they brought two more guys to make sure you were both safe."

"I promise mom," Emma said picking up her phone, "I love you. Tell dad I love him too."

"I will honey, I love you too." Mary said before ending the call.

"Alright, you ready for dinner?" Emma said taking Regina's hand and looking at what the brunette had picked from her wardrobe.

Regina wore Emma's maroon crop top that hugged her curves deliciously accompanied by the blonde's white jean shorts and a pair of maroon converse.

"Yeah, we can go once you stop drooling," Regina laughed taking Emma's hand and pulling her to the front door of their room.

"I just love you in my clothes," Emma said still admiring her girlfriend's body.

"I love you with nothing on at all," Regina said turning and winking at the blonde.

"I thought you wanted to go to dinner not seduce me so we never leave the room," Emma scoffed at the brunette who was opening the front door.

"I think anything I say will make you feel like I'm seducing you," Regina said watching Emma press the elevator button.

"You aren't wrong there," Emma said pulling the brunette close.

Emma wore her black Pink Floyd muscle tee along with her black skinny jeans with multiple rips in them and a pair of black vans with tie-dye laces and a Neff tie-dye snap back with her free flowing blonde curls.

"Well if I must say, you are looking gorgeous yourself," Regina said as they entered the elevator, "you look great in a snap back."

"Thanks baby," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

They exited the elevator and meeting security in the lobby. While walking out of the front door of the hotel Regina quickly took Emma's hand to calm the blonde as they were met with what seemed to be a hundred flashing cameras with numerous men trying to get the couple's attention but not succeeding.

"That was insane," Emma said pulling Regina into her side in the back seat of the SUV.

"I agree, but we'll get through it every time, together." Regina said looking into sea-green eyes.

"Always," Emma said holding her hand out.

"And forever, darling" Regina said taking the blondes hand and leaning her head into Emma's shoulder.

 **##################################**

 **I hope you all loved the chapter please let me know how you liked it I would love to hear from you all. All the reviews I got requested smut so that's what I provided so I hoped you all enjoyed it. It was the first time I've written it so it's definitely a learning experience.**

 **Please don't forget to fav/follow and review to let me know how you fell about the fic. Love you all! Next chapter will be up soon. Until Next Time!;) XOXO**


	11. Talking Body!

Emma and Regina arrived at the restaurant and were by the window with two guards by their table.

"This place is beautiful, Emma," Regina said taking a sip of her water.

"It's my favorite restaurant around here, so I wanted to bring my favorite person to make it an even more special place for me," Emma said causing the brunette to blush.

"Well I'm glad you brought me here," Regina said grabbing Emma's hand across the table.

"How couldn't I? I have to show off my beautiful girlfriend to everybody," the blonde said earning another blush from her girlfriend.

"How often do you visit Vegas?" Regina said looking into green eyes.

"Probably about once a month or so but each time isn't very long just a few days," Emma said taking a small sip of her drink.

"Do you visit any other places often?" the brunette asked her girlfriend.

"New York I visit a lot, Los Angeles since my parents live there, and sometimes Chicago and Atlanta," Emma said looking into brown eyes, "and soon you will have visited all of those places with me," Emma said leaning over the table and attached her lips to the plump ones in front of her.

"I can't wait," Regina said as a waiter came and placed a plate with four rolls of sushi in front of them. "Did we order?"

"I did, I called ahead and ordered for us, I hope you like what I picked," Emma said picking up her chop sticks and eating a piece of sushi. Regina took a piece and ate it and her face lit up.

"It's amazing," Regina said taking another off the plate.

"I'm glad you like it I picked the ones I usually order from here."

"Well it's amazing, just like a certain blonde I know," the brunette said getting a blush from the blonde.

They finished eating and Emma paid for their meal before leaving a tip for the waiter as they left the restaurant. When they left they got into the SUV with limited issues and made their way back to the hotel and into their room and Emma moved straight for her computer to check her messages.

"How do you feel about going to a club down the street?" Emma said pulling Regina lose to her.

"I'd be okay with it, what for though?" Regina said leaning into the blonde.

"Well I just got an email and they asked if I could come and fill in for their DJ tonight since I'm in town," Emma said kissing the brunette.

"Alright, let's do it," Regina said moving to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

"And you can sit in the booth with me," Emma said coming up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. "I'll teach you my ways."

"Oh I've learned your ways Swan," Regina smirked.

 **XXXXX**

They got into the back of the SUV once again to head to the club that was about 15 minutes from their hotel. Regina leaning into Emma as the blonde was working on the set list for the night.

They made it to the club in record time considering the traffic and there was a line that seemed to go on for what looked like a mile to get in and see Emma perform. Chants of 'Emma I love you,' to 'You guys are goals,' talking about the lovely couple exiting the van. There were also a few people that shouted 'Emma please fuck me,' but Emma just held her hand up with Regina's and told them "Sorry guys, I'm taken," causing the brunette to blush and kiss her on the cheek.

They made their way to the booth after the manager spoke to Emma and finalized the details about the payment and soon Emma was behind the mic.

"Who's ready to let loose!?" Emma screamed into the mic earning cheers that would have her ears ringing for days. "Would my girlfriend like to do the honors?" Regina nodded and pressed the play button on Emma's laptop playing the remix version of _Roses by The Chainsmokers._

Everyone cheered and started dancing and grinding on each other including Regina was now grinding her ass into Emma's front who you could imagine was already enjoying her night. The song started to end and Emma reached for the mic and handed it to Regina who took it without hesitation.

"If we're talking bodies…," Regina said pointing to the blonde behind her and looking to the crowd and turning to meet Emma's gaze. "You've got a perfect one baby, so put it on me." Regina said leaning the mic towards her girlfriend.

"Gladly," Emma said causing the crowd to cheer as Regina pressed play to _Talking Body by Tove Lo_.

" _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one_

 _So put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right_

 _We fuck for life_

 _On and on and on"_

Regina sang as she sucked on Emma's neck eliciting moans that could only be heard by the brunette over the music. As the song continued to play Regina reached her hand into the blonde's pants already feeling her girlfriend's shaft ready and rubbing it slowly making Emma go insane and almost not realizing that the song was ending.

"We've all been to a party where you wanted to leave as soon as you got there," Emma said earning a lot of 'hell yeah' from the crowd, "so here is to making tonight a whole lot better than that one." Emma said pressing play on _Here by Alessia Cara._

Watching everyone grind on each other made Emma really want to take Regina there and now, and her girlfriend was not helping the situation because she still had her hand on Emma's nearly erect penis.

After about two hours the couple was relieved from working for the night and decided to stay a little while longer for Emma to take pictures with her fans.

"EMMA! Can I have a picture with you guys?" a girl behind the couple screamed making her way towards them.

"Sure," Emma smiled taking the girls phone to take a selfie of the three of them.

"Thank you so much, you guys look great together by the way!" The girl said looking at the women.

"Thanks, you're too kind," Regina said looking to the girl who had to be in her early twenties.

"Do you two mind signing this?" The girl said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, no problem," They both signed their name the girl's napkin that she handed them before she walked away.

"Well, that was a first," Regina laughed taking Emma's hand in her own.

"They love you," Emma said pulling the brunette closer, "but not as much as I do."

"I love you too Swan," Regina said capturing pink lips.

 **XXXX**

They finally made their way back to the hotel and into their hotel room.

Regina watched as Emma undressed. Beginning with her hat and her shirt and her shoes. She moved to remove her pants when slim hand stopped her.

"Let me," Regina said moving the blonde to the bed by the hem of her pants and making the blonde lie down on her back.

Regina tugged on the zipper and started to remove the blonde's pants slowly. After finally freeing the blonde of her jeans Regina made her way back up to Emma's underwear placing kisses along the hem of Calvin Klein boxers.

"Mhm baby," Emma moaned lifting arching her back.

"Be patient Swan," the brunette said pushing Emma back down.

"It's not me you should be worried about its Swan Jr." Emma said drawing a giggle from her girlfriend.

"Swan Jr.?" She laughed.

"It fits," Emma said laughing but quickly stopped when she felt her dick spring free of the confines of her boxers. Regina licked up Emma's thigh and watched the blonde whimper beneath her.

Soon Regina had the tip of Emma's cock in her mouth and Emma couldn't stop her moans any longer. Emma was in heaven as she felt her girlfriends mouth wrapped around her dick.

"OH BABY!" Emma screamed as Regina licked the length of her shaft and took the tip in her mouth sucking hard. "DON'T STOP, BABY, MHMM DON'T STOP!"

"IM GONNA CUM, BABY!" the blonde said.

Emma couldn't hold it back anymore she came hard and Regina swallowed it all. Emma watched her queen licks her lips and move up to center herself with Swan Jr.

"Feel how wet I am for you, darling." Regina said taking Emma's hand and guiding it into her wet folds making the brunette moan at feeling the touch of her girlfriend.

"Oh Gina you feel amazing," Emma said rubbing the brunette's clit.

"Good," Regina said lowering herself and kissing all the way up Emma's jaw to her ear and whispered, "now fuck me!"

Without hesitation Emma lifted Regina and flipped their positions. With the blonde on top she guided her fully erect penis into Regina's warm center and began thrusting hard and fast.

"You are on the pill right?" Emma asked stopping for a moment.

"Yes baby, have been for a year, now FUCK ME!" Regina said glaring at Emma which made Emma start stroking her deeper and faster than before.

"OH baby you feel so good!" Emma said attaching her mouth to Regina's nipple and flicking it with her tongue.

"I'm gonna cum," Regina said squeezing her eyes shut as he rolled her head back.

"Cum with me my QUEEN!" Emma said pounding her faster until the both released everything they had.

"You are truly amazing," Regina said as they both got under the covers and cuddled closely.

"As are you my queen," Emma said pulling Regina to lay on her chest.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you more Mills," Emma said kissing Regina's head. "More than anything in this world."

 **################################**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I enjoyed waking up this morning to many reviews and more follows and favs it means so much.**

 **Please don't forget to fav/follow if you haven't already it would mean the world to me!**

 **BTW reviews give me motivation to update so feel free to let me know how you feel about the fic! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time!;) XOXO**


	12. Meet the sister

**Sorry for the middle of the night updates but I find more inspiration at 1 a.m. than I do in the middle of the day. So I'm writing this while sitting in the middle of my bed with s'mores poptarts and drinking diet coke while listening to music:) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **##########################################**

Emma and Regina woke up around eleven and decided they'd spend the day walking around and experiencing Vegas for themselves.

"Baby, are you almost ready?" Emma asked Regina who was still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Almost I'm finishing my makeup," the brunette said applying the las of her mascara and exiting the bathroom, "there, I'm finished."

"Perfect cause we have a lot of exploring to do today," Emma smiled reaching for Regina's hand.

"Then lead the way Swan," Regina said taking her girlfriend's hand.

They made their way down to the lobby meeting their security team.

"Mike, you got the keys?" Emma asked the tall man who handed over the keys.

"What are the keys for?" Regina asked looking into green eyes.

"I rented a car," Emma said taking Regina's hand and leading her outside to get into a black Rolls Royce. "I'm thought we could drive ourselves around today, but security will still follow us and guard us when we walk around the different stores."

"I like the way you think Swan," Regina said taking Emma's hand.

"Anything for you Mills," the blonde said.

They made their way around the stores looking at different shoes and clothes of course Regina was the one doing most of the looking while Emma just watched her trying on the shoes and clothes.

"Are you gonna try anything on Swan?" Regina asked coming out of the dressing room.

"I like watching you instead," Emma said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Regina couldn't help but blush as she made her way to the counter to pay for the clothes she wanted. Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind and handed the lady behind the counter her card to pay for clothes.

"Emma-," Regina started and tried giving the woman her card and before she could Emma took it from her hand and put it in her back pocket. "Emma I can pay for my clothes."

"I know you can baby," she said kissing Regina's cheek, "doesn't mean you have to." Emma said with a cheeky grin.

"You are such a child darling," Regina said pecking Emma on the lips.

"You love it," the blonde said kissing Regina again.

"I do," Regina said as they walked out of the store and getting back into the car.

 **XXX**

After shopping the two had lunch and decided to head back to the hotel for the rest of the night.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked sitting next to her girlfriend on the large girlfriend.

"Just drawing as usual," Emma said smiling to the brunette.

"I love your drawings," Regina said leaning into Emma as she finished up the picture.

"Well maybe for your birthday I'll make you a giant picture for you," Emma said kissing Regina's head.

"Promise?" the brunette said holding out her pinky.

"Promise," the blonde said looping their pinkies together.

They sat there for a while and after Emma finished up the drawing they watched some Grey's Anatomy on TV until Regina's phone rang.

"Who is it? Emma asked.

"My sister is facetiming," Regina said grabbing her phone from the table in front of them. Emma took the phone from her hand and before the brunette could object se answered the call.

"Regina's phone Emma speaking," Emma laughed looking at the girl on the screen.

"I can see you dear, but what I can't see is my sister, who are you?" the red head said to the blonde.

"Emma Swan, girlfriend of said girl you are looking for," Emma joked.

"Wait, you're Emma Swan?" she said.

"That's the name," Emma smiled.

"And you're dating Regina Mills?" she asked.

"That is also correct," Emma laughed.

"Regina?" the red head called.

"Yes, Zelena?" Regina said taking the phone from the blonde who was attacking her neck now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating EMMA SWAN?" Zelena asked with wide eyes.

"Because the relationship is still new," Regina said trying to not get too turned on by Emma's actions.

"Have you had sex yet?" Zelena asked causing the brunette to hold her breathe.

"Why do you need to know my personal life?" the brunette asked her sister.

"I just want to know you're using protection, dearest sister," Zelena said in a husky voice.

"Yes if you must know we are and I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry," Regina said, "Now, can we get off the discussion of my sex life."

"I guess, so when do you plan on coming back?" the red head asked. "Our father is driving me absolutely insane and I can't handle another dinner alone with him fill with awkward conversations about me failing half my classes in college."

"We get back Tuesday," Regina said drawing a groan from her sister.

"Just get back before we have dinner I think a few more nights and he would figure out about me getting arrested," Zelena said rolling her eyes.

"He still doesn't know about that?" Regina asked wide eyed.

"No and neither does mother so don't mention it," she said with a pointed finger.

"Don't worry it won't come up," she giggled.

"When does mother dearest get back anyway?" Zelena asked.

"In a week, I believe but you know mother she could surprise us and come early," Regina said.

"Yeah, I should know she busted my party last year after she came home from Paris four days early," Zelena said rolling her eyes again.

"I've never seen our mother so pissed in my life," Regina laughed drawing a laugh from her sister as well.

"Alright, I'm going to a party at a friend's house, be good?" Zelena said looking at Regina.

"Always am, bye Z!" the red head said her goodbye before hanging up.

"She seems great," Emma said taking a break from Regina's neck.

"She is, she's also the only reason I've survived living in my house for the past seventeen years of my life," Regina said kissing Emma.

"Are you ready for bed my Queen?" Emma asked picking Regina up from the couch.

"If I get to lay next to you baby," Regina said wrapping her arms and legs around Emma.

"I can make that happen," Emma said carrying her girlfriend to their bedroom and putting her down and laying on top of her. "I love you, Mills."

"I love you too, Swan."

 **###############################################**

 **Shorter chapter than most but next chapter will hopefully be longer.**

 **Next chapter will be a dark time for Emma I've had some ideas about why but she will be vulnerable next chapter I feel her and Regina and her will grow more so we'll see them work through hard times together.**

 **For the reviewer who asked if everyone knew about Emma's penis, I decided yes. That's why in this chapter Zelena asked if they used protection and I figured most people would know since Regina in the first chapter brought up Emma's 'whores' as she referred.**

 **Thank you so much for all the favs/follows it means the absolute world to me that so**


	13. Hard but Sexy Times!

It had been a week since the couple returned from Vegas and having nearly every eye on them wasn't something they had gotten used to yet, especially Regina.

"Hey! Regina," Ruby called coming down the hall, "where is Emma? I haven't seen her all day I figured she'd be with you."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her either," Regina said looking to her phone, "I've tried calling her all day, I'm gonna go by her house after school though."

"Ok, just let me know how she is when you see her, okay?" Ruby said getting a nod from Regina.

School ended a little after two and Regina made her way to Emma's still having not heard from the blonde all day, she just hoped she was okay. She soon arrived and knocked on the front door where she was met with Mary.

"Hey, I'm sorry I just dropped by but Emma wasn't at school and I just wanted to make sure she was alright," Regina said with sad eyes towards the blonde's mother.

"It's alright, Emma was just having a bad day so we let her stay home," Mary said opening the door more and allowing the younger brunette to come in, "you can go upstairs, she's been up there all day and won't talk to anyone, but I think if she'll say a word to anyone it will be you."

"Thank you," Regina said making her way upstairs.

Regina entered Emma's room noticing the prescription bottle on her side table, her sketchbook with a drawing that was half completed on the paper, and an empty bottle of vodka lying next to her bed that she hoped wasn't consumed in one sitting.

"Emma, baby?" Regina said sitting next to the blonde who was facing the other direction.

"Gina?" Emma asked wiping her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked pulling Emma close to her.

"I don't know, I was going through twitter and all the stuff on the news and they were saying terrible things about us and you and it all got out of control and I just couldn't stop thinking about it," Emma said letting tears fall as she laid her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Darling you can't let them get to you especially since you know none of the things they say are true," Regina said pushing some hair out of the blonde's face.

"I know, but my mind makes me think too much and I start to believe the things they say and I try to sleep just to stop thinking but then I can't fall asleep because all these thoughts just keep going through my mind," the blonde said wiping her tears.

"I know baby, but I'm here and all the things they are saying mean nothing they aren't true and they will never be true," Regina said getting her phone from her pocket and showing Emma. "Look, all of these are lies, we are so much stronger than the petty stories their minds make up, I love you so much Emma Swan and no matter what I will always be here to pick you up."

"I love you too, Mills," Emma said kissing her girlfriend, "I really needed to hear that, can you stay here tonight?"

"I would love to I'll txt my mother and let her know I'll be here," Regina said sending the message, "done."

"You need to change, you are way too formal and I'm way too casual and it's throwing me off," Emma said with a fake pout.

"Oh Swan, you just want me to wear your clothes," Regina said smirking and going into Emma's closet.

"That might be true and you act as if it's a crime that I want my girlfriend to wear my clothes," the blonde smirked.

"Well if it's a crime baby, consider me a felon," Regina smirked emerging from the closet in a pair of leggings with a 'Halsey' muscle tee and her hair in a bun.

"The leggings aren't mine," Emma pouted.

"I know I left them here just in case I would need them," Regina said standing between the blonde's legs.

"I guess I won't complain since you're ass looks absolutely perfect in them," Emma said grabbing Regina's ass with both hands.

"Just kiss me Swan," Regina said leaning down capturing Emma's lips.

Emma brought Regina down on top of her in a passionate kiss as the brunette straddled her hips. Regina began by taking of her shirt and attacking Emma's neck and then her ear drawing moans from the blonde.

"Someone's already excited," Regina said rocking her hips on Emma's already hard member.

"Please don't tease me baby," Emma said as Regina helped remove her shirt.

"Never," the brunette said removing Emma's bra and attacking the blonde's nipples.

"MMhmm baby, please I need you," Emma said bucking her hips.

Regina began taking off her leggings leaving her in her black lace panties and matching bra. Then she moved to remove Emma's Calvin Klein's and unleashing the blonde's throbbing member from the restraints.

"You never cease to amaze me Swan," Regina said licking the length of Emma's hard cock.

"Mmhm baby," Emma said arching her back.

Regina took Emma's dick and licked the tip before deep throating her entire length making the blonde under her go insane. Emma couldn't believe the way Regina's mouth felt around her cock it was better than anything she's ever felt before except for the brunette's pussy which was no competition the best Emma has ever had.

Emma couldn't take it much longer and before she could say anything everything came spilling out into the brunette's mouth who swallowed it graciously and crawled her way up Emma's body and connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Emma?" Regina asked looking into deep green eyes.

"Yes, baby?" the blonde said meeting brown eyes.

"I just have one little favor," Regina whispered kissing her cheek.

"Yes baby, anything just name it," Emma said sucking the brunette's neck when she began to whisper in her ear.

"Fuck me hard," she said getting an instant reaction from the blonde who picked her up and switched their positions.

Emma slowly entered into Regina's warm center earning a moan from the brunette beneath her. Regina couldn't believe Emma's size she could feel the blonde in her stomach. Emma started pounding deep and fast and Regina knew it wouldn't take long before she released everything she had.

"Oh GOD," Regina screamed, "Emma Swan please tell me your room is sound proof to the rest of the house."

"No, but unless you want my parents walking in on this you might want to keep it down baby," Emma smiled thrusting deeper.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," Regina said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Cum with me my Queen," Emma said and before they knew I they were both releasing their juices together and trying to catch their breathe. "You are so beautiful."

"As are you, Swan, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met," Regina said kissing the blonde above her.

They laid there a few moments before they heard Mary-Margaret call them down for dinner. Regina got up putting on her panties and bra and finally a pair of leggings and an oversized California state flag hoodie and Emma put on her Calvin's along with her black sweatpants and a white tank top. They both made their way down stair finding Emma's parents at the table.

"Hey girls, Regina I set a plate for you just in case you were staying for dinner," Mary said as the young couple sat down next to them.

"Thank you Mrs. Swan, I don't want to be a bother," Regina said taking Emma's hand under the table.

"It's no bother you are welcome anytime," the older brunette said smiling.

"Mom, Regina is actually staying here tonight," Emma said looking to her mother, "after today I just really need her with me just to keep me sane."

"I suppose that would be fine but just know our room is just across the hall from ours," Mary said taking a bite of the lasagna she had made.

"I know mom don't worry we're just going to sleep," Emma said nudging Regina.

"Good, now eat you haven't eaten all day," Mary said looking to the plate in front of her daughter, "I'm glad Regina talked you up."

"Yeah," Emma smiled, "me too," the blonde finished kissing her girlfriend.

Regina smiled and began to eat her lasagna feeling her girlfriend's hand on her thigh under the table and grabbing it before she could go any higher. Before the blonde could argue she felt Regina's hand move to her thigh and against her dick which was growing by the second.

"This amazing lasagna Mrs. Swan, you'll have to let me help you make it one day so I can learn for myself," Regina said rubbing the blonde's nearly erect penis under the table.

"Of course I'd love to teach you Regina, me and David are staying town for a while so maybe sometime next week I'll make it again," Mary said smiling.

"Uumm so Mom…" Emma said trying to hold back a whimper that was begging to escape, "how long are you and dad staying?"

"We decided we'd stay until summer this time your father can manage his company from here and I don't start filming my movie until June, that way we can see you before you tour this summer." Mary said as she gathered their plates from the table and started doing the dishes.

"So where is Auggie staying?" the blonde asked.

"He wanted to stay in L.A for a while so we're letting him stay in our place while we are here," Mary said finishing washing the dishes.

"Awesome, me and Regina are gonna head upstairs," Emma said grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her up the stairs and into her room. "You are such a tease."

"Sorry baby but you started it," Regina smirked while crawling onto Emma's bed.

"You're torturing me," the blonde said going to her knees.

"That was never my intention Swan," She said sarcastically.

"Oh please you got me so hard and now I'm left with this," Emma said pulling her Calvin's down showing her girlfriend just how hard she actually was.

"Well let me take care of that for you," Regina said getting up and grabbing Emma's hand to pull her to the bed.

"You will be the death of me Mills," Emma said as Regina licked her shaft.

"You love it Swan."

"I do."

 **XXX**

They ended up falling asleep around midnight which they didn't appreciate the next morning when they were getting ready for school.

"Emma, if you keep sucking my neck I will never be able to get dressed," Regina said swatting at the blonde.

"That's the point Mills," Emma said continuing to attack her girlfriend's neck.

They both finally managed to get dressed Regina in a pair of the blondes light blue skinny jeans and a white muscle tee with a band logo on it that she had never heard of and a pair of black converse. Emma wore her nirvana muscle tee with black skinny jeans and her grey vans.

"Are you ready beautiful?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind.

"I am, are you?" Regina asked turning to meet green eyes.

"Yup, let's go before my parents can pester us with questions about our plans today," Emma said taking Regina's hand and leading them downstairs.

"Emma, Regina do you guys want breakfast?" Mary asked holding out a muffin. They both took one and left out the front door of the house. Regina walked ahead opening the door to Emma's car.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked holding keys but not her car keys.

"Are we not riding together?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Oh no, we are, just not in the car," the blonde said hitting the garage door opener revealing a matte black Suzuki GSX-R1000, "we're taking this."

"I like you're style Swan," Regina said taking her helmet that was especially made for her with an airbrush crown and 'My Queen' written graffiti style on the side.

They sped off in the direction of the school Regina holding onto Emma for dear life but was having a great time none the less. They finally made it and went to join their friends in the quad.

"Emma and Regina 'the couple crushing millions of girl's hopes every day" Jefferson said with a hand on his chest.

"They're just jealous cause she's mine," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"Get a room," Kat said shielding her eyes.

"We already did," Emma said earning a smack from Regina. "Ow," the blonde said noticing her girlfriend glaring at her. "Sorry."

"Better be," Regina said as she sat down on the grass and soon pulled into the blonde's lap.

"So when's the next party I figured I could DJ since everyone knows now," Emma said looking to Jefferson.

"Friday, be there it's gonna be huge," Jefferson said looking to the blonde next to him.

"I'll be there I just gotta make a new playlist and I'll be ready," Emma said pulling Regina closer to her.

 **##########################################**

 **I hope you all love the chapter next chapter I'll introduce more characters and they aren't too happy about Emma and Regina's relationship because jealousy is a bitch.**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed it gives me motivation to write more and it means the world to me and thank you for so many fav/follows I never thought it would get this many.**

 **If you haven't fav/followed yet please do help me make my goal of at least one hundred it would be greatly appreciated. I love you all it is amazing ho supportive you all are. Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	14. Rescue me from the Bullshit

Emma and Regina didn't have class together until second period so they parted ways with a kiss when the first bell rang.

"Ems," Ruby called from the back of the classroom gesturing for Emma to sit next to her.

"Hey, Rubes," the blonde said sitting next to one of her best friends.

"So, you never did tell me about Vegas…" Ruby noted nudging the blonde next to her.

"It was amazing Ruby, I'm not gonna lie," Emma said while leaning back in her chair.

"Oh yeah," Ruby winked, "how is she in bed?"

"Ruby?!" the blonde said glaring to her best friend.

"What Ems, you had to know I was gonna ask that question," Ruby said chewing on the cap of her pen.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Emma smirked looking back to the front of the classroom where the teacher had already started the lesson.

"Ugh, you're boring," Ruby said.

"You weren't saying that when we slept together." Emma said earning a smack from the tall brunette.

"We were drunk most of those times and neither of us had better options," Ruby said looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," the blonde smirked.

Second period finally came and Emma met Regina by her locker before they walked to class where they sat in the back of the class next to each other.

"How was your firs class?" Regina asked holding her girlfriend's hand.

"It was fine, didn't really pay attention to anything the teacher said though," Emma smirked as she brought Regina close to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" the brunette asked smirking up to her girlfriend.

"Kiss me…" Emma smiled at her girlfriend as she leaned down and captured plump lips in her own.

"If you two would like to come up for air I would like to start the lesson," their teacher said grasping the attention of the young couple in the back of the classroom.

"Sorry," Regina said flushed with embarrassment making her girlfriend laugh low to not draw attention. "Shut up, Swan."

"I can't help it you're so cute when you're embarrassed," Emma laughed.

The class continued and the teacher had been explaining how to calculate the molar mass of a compound and of course Emma was zoned out from the start and couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend until a note was placed on her desk drawing the attention of her girlfriend as well.

' _When you get tired of the boring Mayor's daughter give me a call, -Ariel'_ Emma scoffed and set the note down and turned to Regina who was about to explode from rage.

Emma was about to say something until the bell rang and Regina took her hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Is she fucking serious, I was sitting right there and she has the nerve to pass you a note about leaving me for her!" Regina said leaning against the wall.

"Baby, calm down," Emma said putting her hair through her girlfriend's silky hair. "I will never love anyone the way that I love you, I promise I will always choose you."

Regina relaxed until Ariel herself came out of the classroom and before Emma could react Regina had a handful of the red head's hair whispering in her ear.

"Talk to my girlfriend again I will do more than pull your hair," Regina said letting go.

"I just think she could do better," Ariel said rolling her eyes.

"Oh and you think you're better," Regina scoffed.

"Better than you," the red head said and before Regina said anything everyone heard laughing coming from the blonde behind them.

"Ariel you're pretty, I'll give you that, but no one will ever be better for me than Regina," Emma said smiling to her girlfriend. "If I thought there was anyone better then I wouldn't have had her signature tattooed on my arm." She said showing off her tattoo making Ariel roll her eyes and walk off.

"I love you," Regina said wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I love you more, my queen," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

"Do we have to stay the rest of the day?" Regina said leaning her head on Emma's chest. "I can't handle people's bullshit."

"If my queen desires to leave I shall oblige to rescue her from said torture," Emma laughed taking her girlfriend's hand and leaving out of the back stairwell door.

"You really are a child darling," Regina said putting on her helmet and getting on the back of Emma's motorcycle.

They sped off going to Emma's house since she knew her parents had flown to Vegas for an appearance and would be back late that night.

When they got to Emma's they made their way upstairs to the blonde's bedroom and laid on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Music?" Emma asked kissing her girlfriend's head.

'Of course," Regina said taking Emma's phone.

Regina went straight to the playlist labeled 'My Queen' and went through the songs and pressed play on _Body Say by Demi Lovato._ "Are all the songs on this playlist about sex?" Regina smirked.

"Not _all_ of them," Emma smiled sucking on Regina's neck while the song played on Emma's surround sound.

The brunette moaned and tangled her hair in golden locks as Emma descended down to her shoulder as she took her girlfriend's shirt off.

"You are so beautiful my Queen," Emma said as she unclasped the bra letting the brunette's breasts free from their strains.

"As are you, my Swan," Regina said pulling Emma up for a kiss.

Emma pulled away and descended capturing one of her girlfriend's nipples and sucking hard drawing a whimper from the brunette below her. Regina couldn't hold back her moans Emma's tongue was magic and she couldn't deny it. Finally the blonde rid Regina of her tight jeans and her red lace thong and licked through slick folds.

"You taste amazing baby," Emma said capturing Regina's clit and sucking until the brunette quaked as her orgasm ripped through her.

"I want all of you, Swan," Regina said reversing their positions.

"Take it your majesty," Emma said watching the brunette descend down her body and taking off all of Emma's clothing in the process leaving her in only a pair of Calvin Klein boxers.

"I think I will," Regina wiggled her eyebrows and pulled the boxers free allowing Emma's rock hard member free of its restraints.

Regina grabbed Emma's member and licked the length drawing moans from the blonde.

"Mhm baby just like that," Emma said putting her hand on her girlfriend's head guiding her down.

Emma had a feeling of pure ecstasy if you asked her she would say it was better than any drug she's ever used. Regina was her soul mate and she believed it. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

"Cum for your Queen, Swan," Regina said in the most seductive voice ever and Emma couldn't hold it back any longer she released everything she had into the brunette's mouth who swallowed proudly.

"You are amazing," Emma said pulling Regina up and capturing plump lips.

"Give me your all Swan," Regina said licking the blonde's ear, "Fuck me hard."

"Then get on all fours my queen," Regina obliged and Emma enjoyed the view.

Emma was soon entering her girlfriend's center slowly until she was wrapped completely in Regina's warmth.

"MMhm Emma you so big," Regina said moaning with every word that escaped her mouth. In this position Emma hit every spot Regina desired and she was in a state of pure bliss.

Emma started pounding Regina hard and each of them had their fair share of moans. Emma could feel her climax coming and Regina was feeling the same each of them tried to hold out but it was no use.

"I'm gonna cum baby," Regina said gripping the sheets. Emma pulled Regina up so that she was wrapped in her arms and sitting in her lap as they both came hard. They were oblivious to the world around them they were so wrapped in each other's company they didn't hear the door to Emma's room open.

"OHH GOD-," Mary screamed closing the door quickly. Emma's head shot up along with Regina's whose cheeks were already red with embarrassment.

"MOM?" Emma said knowing her mother was still at the door.

"EMMA, What the hell?" Mary said from outside of the room.

"What is going on up here?" David said as he made his way upstairs.

"Our daughter is currently having sex with her girlfriend," Mary said looking to the floor.

"What?" David said.

"I walked in and there they were on the bed and…" Mary couldn't even finish she was talking about her daughter how could she finish that sentence.

"EMMA?" David yelled.

"YEAH, DAD?" Emma yelled back as her and Regina tried to hurry and put on clothes.

"When you get dressed meet your mother and me downstairs," David said as he and his wife walked downstairs.

"What do you think they're gonna say?" Regina said pulling on a pair of leggings and one of Emma's hoodies

"I have no clue, but I wouldn't worry," Emma said pulling on some sweat pants and a sports bra.

"Are you sure?" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's waist.

"I'm sure baby," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

They made their way downstairs and saw Mary and David sitting on the couch.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Emma said leaning back on the couch.

"You couldn't put a shirt on?" Mary said motioning to Emma's sports bra.

"I'm comfy," Emma replied watching her mother roll her eyes.

"Look Emma, we know you have sex we aren't oblivious or ignorant to know our daughter will have sex," David started.

Emma just nodded while Regina was still nervous and embarrassed sitting in front of her girlfriend's parents.

"We just want to know you're safe," Mary said looking between Emma and Regina.

"We are mom, Regina is on the pill," Emma said proudly and at that Regina was officially embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad to hear it but Emma you do realize that even if she is on birth control she could still get pregnant right?" Mary said looking to her daughter.

"Um no I didn't really think about that," Emma said shrugging and her parent's just looked down to the floor. "She isn't pregnant, we would know."

"Emma women get pregnant and don't realize until after a month," David said. "Your mother didn't know until she was five weeks along that she was pregnant with you."

Emma didn't have anything she just looked to Regina who was sitting next to her.

"Just please be more careful," Mary said and Emma nodded as her parents left the living room.

"Regina?" Emma asked puling her girlfriend closer.

"Yeah, baby?" Regina asked up to her girlfriend.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Emma chuckled.

"Not that I know of, darling." Regina said to the blonde. "But like your parents said, how can we be sure?" she said looking down.

"I don't know," Emma said kissing her girlfriend's head. "I love you, Mills."

"I love you too, Swan."

 **#############################################**

 **Uh Oh, cliff hanger…what will happen? Is Regina pregnant? Maybe she is…then again maybe she isn't.**

 **If you haven't fav/followed yet please do I'm so close to one hundred on my first fic and it means the world to me.**

 **Please review and give me your thoughts on this whole situation and if you all review fast enough I will be able to write the next chapter and have it up by tomorrow night. The reviews motivate me to write and also you guys have amazing ideas so please leave me a whole bunch of them. I love all of you! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	15. Sticking to the Bright Side

"I got them," Emma said walking in the room with a grocery bag with at least five pregnancy tests in it.

"Emma, you really don't think I have enough pee to take all of these," Regina said taking the bag from her girlfriend.

"Well I wasn't exactly sure which one to get so I picked one of each," Emma smirked while she sat down on the large bed.

"Your parents didn't see you, did they?" the brunette asked walking to the bathroom.

"No, they were in the kitchen so I escaped the questioning as fast as possible," the blonde said putting a hand through her hair.

"Good I don't need any more pressure," Regina said taking out 3 different tests that she thought were the easiest to read and peed on each of them before walking out of the bathroom.

"Done?" Emma asked earning a nod from the brunette.

"I'm so nervous," Regina said leaning into her girlfriend, "what are we going to do?"

"I'm nervous too baby," Emma said putting her arm around Regina, "but whatever happens we will deal with it together, I love you and if you are pregnant then we will figure it out but I will love you no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Swan," Regina said kissing the blonde, "are the three minutes up?"

"Almost, do you want to read them or should I?" Emma asked looking to her girlfriend.

"Can you do it?" Regina said looking up to Emma, "I don't think I could make it to the bathroom."

With that Emma got up and made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't help but think about everything that was happening. She was so nervous, her hands were shaking. What was she going to tell her parents? What about Regina's parents? She finally got to the test and found the courage to look down and as clear as day she couldn't deny it.

She walked out of the bathroom with a tear falling from her eye and looked into brown eyes that were staring back at her. Regina was about to ask and Emma just nodded holding up the test and Regina let her own tears fall. Emma went to the bed and curled up alongside her girlfriend and let the brunette cry until she couldn't anymore.

"Gina? Baby please look at me," Emma said cupping the brunette's cheek. Regina looked up and was met with teary green eyes. "I love you and I will love our baby too, so much. Please say something."

"I'm just scared," Regina said laying her head on Emma's chest, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna take care of you," Emma said looking into brown eyes, "I have the money and my tour this summer will give me a lot more and we will be able to do everything we want to do in life. I will not let this get in the way of our dreams but Gina I already love our baby and I love you even more for carrying our child."

"I love you too, my Swan," Regina said kissing her girlfriend, "When do we tell our parents?"

"The million dollar question has been asked," Emma said earning a glare from her girlfriend, "well my parents we should probably let them know during dinner."

"So soon?" Regina asked.

"They are the ones that kind of told us that you might be," Emma said shrugging.

"I know, you're right," Regina said looking to Emma, "Can we just lay here and listen to music for a while?"

"Anything you want," Emma said handing her the phone and letting her choose a song. Regina turned on _Impossible sung by James Arthur._

They laid there for a few hours and only talked a handful of words and soon Regina had fallen asleep on Emma's chest. All Emma could think about was her child, their child. She was nervous but she knew they would get through it.

"EMMA, REGINA DINNER IS READY!" Mary called from downstairs.

"Baby, wake up dinner is ready," Emma said nudging Regina until her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm not hungry," Regina said getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but you need to eat Regina," Emma said.

"I know but I just feel sick and nervous," Regna said taking Emma's hand as they walked out of Emma's room.

"I know baby, trust me I'm nervous too, but I'll tell them you won't have to say anything," Emma said giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile.

They finally got downstairs and her parents were already sitting at the table. Emma told Regina to sit down while she grabbed their food.

"So what have you two been up to for the last few hours?" David asked taking a bite of his Alfredo.

"We just laid in bed listening to music," Regina said smiling and looking to Emma ho set a plate in front of her hat had a small portion of Alfredo on it because she knew the brunette wasn't gonna be able to eat a lot.

"Did you guys think about what we said earlier?" Mary asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah mom, we did." Emma said eating a few bites of her own dinner.

"I'm glad," Mary said looking to Regina, "Emma you barely gave your girlfriend any food."

"I'm fine, I promise I'm not that hungry," Regina said looking down at her plate.

"Are you feeling alright, Regina?" Mary asked the young brunette who was now looking to Emma.

"Mom, dad after our talk earlier I went to the pharmacy and picked up a few pregnancy tests," Emma said looking up from her plate to her parents who were hanging onto every word. "Regina is pregnant." She finished.

Everyone in the room stopped eating and the whole house fell silent. Regina could feel her heart racing while watching Mary and David's faces change to shock.

"You're sure?" Mary asked looking to Emma then to Regina who both nodded. "Oh god, do you know how much responsibility taking care of a baby is? You two are still in high school."

"I know mom, and it wasn't on purpose trust me, but we will take care of our baby no matter what. I have plenty of money saved up and I'll earn even more this summer." Emma said taking Regina's hand.

"I know Emma and we trust you and we will be here as often as we can to help you but we want you to realize that this baby will come first before anything." Mary said looking to her daughter.

"I know mom, and trust me we'll need your help," Emma said looking at her mother, "please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Emma, I'm disappointed," Mary said with sympathetic eyes, "I thought we taught you better."

"I'm sorry, but I love Regina and even though it wasn't on purpose I couldn't be happier or more in love," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

"When do you plan to tell your parents?" David asked looking to Regina.

"Me and Emma haven't thought about it yet," Regina said looking to her girlfriend.

"Well I would do it as soon as possible," David said looking to his daughter, "For your sake I'd wear a cup." David said taking a sip of his water. Emma suddenly got really nervous thinking about the back lash she would get from Regina's parents.

"We can tell them tomorrow," Regina said looing up from her lap, "I just want it to settle in for me first."

"We understand Regina, and if you ever need anything you can come to us," Mary said looking to the younger brunette, "you're our family now and we will do anything for you."

"Thank you," Regina said standing up from the table and hugging Mary before she went up to Emma's room. Emma got up and before she could leave her dad spoke up.

"Emma," David called, "treat that girl like she is the best thing you have ever seen because in my eyes you couldn't do any better than her, make her feel that way."

"I will dad, I promise," She smiled before going upstairs. Emma got to her room and saw Regina sitting on the large couch in front of her even bigger window and sat next to her pulling her close. "What are you thinking about?"

"Him or her, what they will be like, what they will look like," Regina said leaning on her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Already thinking about names?" Emma chuckled looking down at her girlfriend.

"Is it bad that I am?" she asked.

"Of course not," Emma said kissing the brunette's head, "they will have their name forever of course we should already start thinking about it you wouldn't want them to be made fun of."

"My kid will not be made fun of," Regina glared.

"Woah you're majesty, calm down," Emma chuckled earning a laugh from her queen.

"Have you thought of any names?" she asked.

"I'm drawing a blank right now," Emma said staring at the view of Storybrooke, "but my kid will need a badass name." she laughed.

"Even if it's a girl," Regina laughed.

"Duh, she might be my princess but she still needs a kick-ass name," Emma laughed.

"Alright just as long as her middle name can be soft," Regina said looking into green eyes.

"Ok deal, but it's a boy his first and middle name will both be badass," Emma said looking at her girlfriend.

"Fine," Regina laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too, my queen."

 **XXXXX**

Emma and Regina woke up the next morning and were already dreading the moment they would have to tell Regina's parents that she was pregnant. They both got dressed and went downstairs to eat the breakfast that Mary had made.

"Morning girls, Regina I didn't know what you would want so I made everything in our fridge that someone would consider breakfast," Mary said handing Regina a plate.

"Thank you," Regina said moving to the island full of food, "you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Mary said grabbing a plate for herself. "Eat anything you want."

"Don't mind if I do," Emma said moving to grab some food from the array of selections before her mother smacked her on her arm, "What was that for?"

"Let Regina fix her plate first," Mary scolded.

"I thought you were _my_ mom," Emma said jokingly.

"I am but Regina is pregnant and that means she comes first," Mary said motioning for Regina to fix her plate who turned to look at Emma with her tongue out.

"You think this is hilarious, don't you?" Emma smiled.

"Yes dear, I do," Regina smirked.

 **XXXXXX**

After breakfast Emma and Regina got in the car and went over to the mayor's estate. After parking they went to the front door took a deep breath and went inside.

"DADDY?!" Regina called from the foyer of the mansion.

"We're in here princess," Henry said from the sitting room. Emma and Regina made their way to the sitting room only to be met with Henry, Zelena and Cora, Regina's mother.

"Mom, you're finally home," Regina smiled to her mother who got up to hug her.

"Yes dear, I missed my family I wanted to see you all," Cora smiled, "and I had to meet your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, this is Emma Swan," Regina smiled looking to the blonde next to her.

"Nice to meet you dear," Cora said holding out her hand which Emma took.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mills," Emma smiled

"So what brings you two here today?" Henry asked.

"Well daddy, we need to tell you something," Regina said as she and Emma sat down opposite of Regina's parents.

"You can tell us anything princess," Henry said noticing the tears forming in his daughter's eyes.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," Regina said with a shaky breath. The room just like the Swan's house earlier fell silent. Henry wore a face that to Emma was unable to read and Cora just stared blankly at the two of them.

"Damn, you got pregnant by Emma Swan?" Zelena said with a cheeky grin.

"Zelena, you are not helping the situation," Cora stated looking at her daughter. "How did this happen, we put you on birth control Regina."

"I know and I've been taking it, but seeing as how it's not one-hundred percent effective…" Regina trailed looking up to her parents, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry darling," Cora said getting up to comfort her daughter, "this isn't anybody's fault, it wasn't planned but don't feel ashamed we still love you, you're our daughter."

"Daddy?" Regina said looking to her father.

"Princess, I love you and that won't change, I'm just disappointed that's all," Henry said getting up from his chair and retreating to his study.

"Don't worry about your father, he'll come around in time." Cora assured her.

"I didn't meant to disappoint him," Regina said with tears streaming down her face.

"I know darling and he will be like this for a while but he will come around, I promise," Cora said hugging her daughter.

"Reggie you know daddy always comes around just give him time," Zelena said looking to her sister.

"I know I just wish he didn't take it this bad," Regina said sitting back down on the couch.

"So what do you two plan to do now?" Cora asked sitting back down.

"I want to stay with Emma," Regina said making Cora look at her questioningly, "I feel more comfortable staying with her especially now and I know she will take care of me."

"I understand darling," Cora stated, "but I want you to stay here every once in a while, okay?"

"I promise I'll stay here occasionally," Regina said getting up from the couch and grabbing Emma's hand, "we're going to grab some of my things, before we leave." She said before they went up to her room.

"What are you planning on packing?" Emma asked sitting on Regina's bed.

"Mostly just my clothes and make-up and stuff that I absolutely need," Regina said going through her drawers when Emma got up to join her.

"Well these are a definite yes," Emma said picking up all of her girlfriend's thongs and putting them in the bag.

"Really dear?" Regina smirked.

"Yes," Emma shrugged. "What? You look really hot in them."

"Yeah, yeah," Regina said packing the rest of her things.

"You ready?" Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"Are you?"

"Always," Emma said taking her girlfriends hand.

 **############################################################**

 **So Regina is pregnant with Emma's baby all of the reviews were read and most people wanted a Swanqueen baby so who am I to deny it.**

 **I already have a gender and name picked out BUT if you review a better name and give me a reason as to why I should write the gender of your choice I will consider it.**

 **Also, Henry is not the baby Regina's having. I feel that since Henry was named after Regina's father after he died it wouldn't play along here since I don't foresee writing him out of this story anytime soon.**

 **Please review, the more I get the faster I'll have the next chapter up, who knows I might just get it up by tomorrow night if you review like you did last chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me that so many of you enjoy this fic and also thank you for getting me to 100 FOLLOWERS! I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	16. Timeline and Author's Note

**Okay this is not a chapter but I do want to basically post a timeline and when each chapter happened since there should have been a time jump in some chapter but I completely spaced and forgot to mention it so this will hopefully clear up a few things. So please forgive me! I just wrote all this using a calendar and going through each chapter so hopefully this will help a few of you out and especially me to help keep the story on track!**

 **###########################**

 **Across the Quad (Chapter 1)-March 4, 2016**

 **Home Sweet Home (Chapter 2)-March 4, 2016**

 **Meet the Parents (Chapter 3)-March 4,2016**

 **Stay the Night (Chapter 4)-March 5, 2016**

 **Party Hard (Chapter 5)-March 5,2016**

 **Care to Share (Chapter 6)-March 5, 2016 and March 6, 2016**

 **Vegas Baby! (Chapter 7)-March 6, 2016**

 **Author's Note aka Chapter 8**

 **Queen Regina (Chapter 9)-March 6, 2016**

 **Let's Talk about Sex, Baby! (Chapter 10)- March 6, 2016**

 **Talking Body! (Chapter 11)-March 6, 2016**

 **Meet the Sister (Chapter 12)-March 7, 2016**

 **Hard but Sexy Times! (Chapter 13)-March 15, 2016**

 **Rescue Me from the Bullwhip (Chapter 14)-April 1, 2016**

 **Sticking to the Bright Side (Chapter 15)-April 1, 2016 and April 2, 2016**

 **#######################**

 **From now on I will time stamp at the beginning of each chapter or scene to help me and you keep track of what the hell is happening and when.**

 **#######################**

 **Also, the reviews have been very helpful and the names you guys are giving me are beautiful, but I want you all to take a vote and pick a name from the ones I liked the most including the two names I included. HERE ARE THE CHOICES!**

 **FOR A GIRL: Rayna, Ramsey, Harper, Blakely**

 **FOR A BOY: Emmett, Cooper, Brayden, Jace**

 **Vote Now! Hope this chapter cleared some shit up! Love you all! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	17. Early Mornings or Very Late Nights

**If you haven't voted on a name…VOTE NOW! Names listed at the bottom.**

 **#######################################**

 **Sunday April 3, 2016**

Emma woke up at nearly 6 a.m. to Regina springing from the bed and running to the bathroom. She knew what it meant so she got up to comfort her girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Emma said walking into the bathroom and seeing the brunette leaning over the toilet.

"Please go back to bed, I do not want you to see me like this," Regina said leaning back against the wall.

"Gina, I love you no matter what you look like and this is partially my fault so I feel like I should at least hold your hair," Emma laughed moving closer to her girlfriend.

"I look like a mess," Regina said leaning her head back.

"You are beautiful," the blonde said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, I think I'm-," Regina said but was interrupted by the sudden urge to empty her stomach once again. Emma quickly got up and pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed circles on her back. Soon Regina was done and finally felt like she could return to bed after she brushed the smell from her mouth.

"Do you need anything?" Emma asked putting the covers over her girlfriend.

"Do you mind getting me some water?" Regina asked looking up at the blonde.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Emma said kissing her head before going downstairs. She made it to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before turning and seeing her mom sitting at the kitchen table. "Crap! You know you could've said something." Emma said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I just got up," Mary said taking a sip of her coffee. "What are you doing up already? You never wake up before eleven."

"Regina had morning sickness and then she was finally able to go back to bed but she wanted water so…" she trailed holding up the bottle of water.

"Oh, hopefully it doesn't last long for her," Mary said, "When I was pregnant with you it didn't last very long."

"Well I hope, because I need more sleep," Emma said wiping her eyes.

"Then you are in for a rude awakening when the baby is actually here," the older brunette laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Emma groaned as she walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. "Water, your majesty."

"Thanks, baby," Regina said taking the water and taking a few sips before setting it on the bed side table and turning to Emma who had gotten back in bed. "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Mills."

 **XXXXXXX**

Emma and Regina woke back up a few hours later to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen so they both dragged themselves out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Morning," Emma said sitting in the barstool around the island.

"Morning sweetheart," Mary said, "Morning Regina."

"Good Morning," Regina said stand next to Emma before she sat in the blondes lap.

"Are you feeling better Regina?" Mary asked fixing her daughter and the younger brunette a plate and putting it in front of them. "I was up when Emma got you water and she told me."

"I'm feeling better still a little nauseous though," Regina said taking a bite of her eggs. "I'm just glad I don't have my head over the toilet at the moment."

"Well that's always good," Mary said sitting in front of the girls, "when I was pregnant with Emma I always got sick at the worst times possible."

"And she still doesn't let me live it down," Emma dead panned.

"In my defense me and your father were at a premier for the movie I had just finished and I had to run as fast as I could to a bathroom while trying to walk the red carpet," Mary glared.

"Like I said, still doesn't let me live it down." Emma laughed.

"I would blame you too," Regina laughed causing to Emma to playfully hit her arm. "No hitting the pregnant girl," Regina glared.

"I love you," Emma said with puppy dog eyes.

"Prove it," Regina said before Emma kissed. "That's more like it, Swan."

 **XXXXXXX**

After the two ate breakfast Regina got a text from Belle her best friend asking her to study at the library.

"Don't go," Emma said pleading as to why Regina shouldn't leave.

"Emma, I can't just blow off Belle, she is my best friend and I haven't gotten to hang out with her in a couple weeks," Regina said putting on a pair of leggings and a hoodie, "I promise I will be back later and we can do whatever you want."

"I like the sound of that," Emma said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not that," the brunette said putting her hair in a bun, "I am way too nauseous for that."

"Fine, we can watch a movie," Emma said pulling Regina between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Swan, watching a movie with you will lead to sex," Regina said leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

"I promise, I will not try to seduce you," Emma said pulling Regina closer.

"I highly doubt that," the brunette laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Emma laughed.

"I mean it Swan," Regina glared.

"Fine, baby," Emma said kissing Regina one last time before the brunette left the Swan residence and went to the library to meet her best friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gina!" Belle shouted earning glares from the people around her, "Oops, sorry."

"Belle," Regina said before hugging her best friend, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well you've been hanging out with 'The Dark Swan' lately," Belle said as she and Regina sat down at a table near the window, "So tell me how that's been going, and don't leave out a single detail."

"Well for starters I should probably tell you one major detail," Regina said as she played with her hands in her lap, "Belle, I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Belle said once again getting glares from the people around her.

"Keep it down," Regina glared.

"I'm sorry it's just, oh my god you're pregnant?" She said getting a nod from her best friend. "When? How?"

"Well I think you know how?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, I meant like how did you, you know," Belle asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well I think it happened when me and Emma went to Vegas," Regina said thinking back to their trip, "but I haven't made a doctor's appointment yet."

"Regina Mills is having Emma Swan's baby," Belle said with wide eyes, "I never thought I'd say that."

"Me either," Regina said, "especially right now."

"So what are you going to do about school?" Belle asked.

"Well, I'll be able to graduate and I won't be near the end of my pregnancy by the end of the school year so I'll be able to go to school every day until graduation," Regina said looking up to her best friend, "and for college I got accepted to Berkeley and UCLA and Emma I'm assuming will want to move out to California after high school and wherever she goes, I'm gonna go."

"Awe, my best friends growing up," Belle said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Regina laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're still going to college, I couldn't picture Regina Mills not attending college," Belle said opening her notebook.

"My father would have a coronary if I didn't attend college," Regina laughed.

"So what are you gonna name my niece or nephew," Belle asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Regina laughed, "Emma wants the baby to have a badass name no matter the gender."

"Well that's Emma for you," they both laughed until Regina's phone vibrated getting a text from her sister.

 _Please come over tonight, I am dying of boredom with our parents –Z_

 ** _I told Emma I would spend time with her tonight since I'm spending the day with Belle –R_**

 _Then bring her with you but I am not sitting here with our parents alone tonight they will drive me in insane and then you'll have to put me in an insane asylum –Z_

 ** _Ok, fine. Me and Emma can hang out over there tonight don't get panties in a wad –R_**

"Emma?" Belle asked looking up from her notebook.

"Surprisingly no," Regina laughed, "it was my sister apparently spending one more night with our parents will be too much for her."

"I don't blame her," Belle laughed "last time I was at your house I felt like I was being judged the whole time."

"It wasn't that bad," Regina scoffed.

"Regina, your father asked me GPA and my attendance record for the last three years," Belle glared.

"Okay, I get you're point,"

They studied and talked for a few more hours before the parted ways and Regina went back to Emma's and went to the blonde's room to find her sitting on her bed on the computer.

"Hey, baby," Regina said laying her head on Regina's lap.

"Hey, how was your day with Belle?" Emma asked going through the playlist on her computer.

"It was great, I told her I was pregnant," Regina said looking up at the blonde.

"How'd she take it?" She asked.

"Fine, she asked me what I was planning on doing for college," The brunette stated.

"What did you tell her?" Emma selecting few songs.

"That I got accepted to a couple schools in California and that if you wanted to move there that I would go with you," Regina said smiling.

"You would do that for me?" Emma asked.

"Well yeah, I mean you are the mother of my child so I can't just leave you," Regina laughed, "and that's where your career will do best and I know it will make you happy and that makes me happy."

"You're the best, did you know that?" Emma said looking into brown eyes.

"A certain blonde has told me that few times before," Regina laughed.

"Then she is a smart girl," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"Indeed, she is," Regina said kissing her girlfriend once more. "Oh, one other thing Zelena wants us to come over because she doesn't want to deal with my parents."

"Okay, I'm down," Emma said finishing up the playlist on her computer. "When are we leaving?"

"Uhm," Regina said looking at the time on her phone, "we should probably leave now." Emma nodded and got up. "Oh, and can we get pizza on the way there." Regina pleaded.

"Of course, your majesty," Emma bowed making her girlfriend giggle as they walked out of the room.

"Carry me?" Regina asked with her arms spread wide and her smile even wider. Emma just laughed and turned to give her girlfriend a piggy back ride down the stairs.

"You are such a baby," Emma laughed.

"No, I'm just carrying you're baby," Regina giggled.

"Point made, Mills," Emma smiled.

They finally reached Emma's car and Regina called in an order for the pizza and they were soon picking up the food and heading for the Mayor's Estate. When they arrived Emma and Regina went up to Zelena's room where the red head was sitting on her bed looking absolutely bored to death.

"Oh my god, you two finally made it," Zelena said hopping off the bed and hugging the two teenagers.

"Yup, and we come bearing food," Emma said holding out the pizza.

"Oh, good the only food we have in this house is organic shit that mother force feeds us," Zelena said with a disgusted face.

"Remember the time where she served us a full plate of green vegetables?" Regina asked laughing.

"Yes," Zelena said rolling her eyes, "I couldn't even look at it, it looked like vomit on a plate," Zelena laughed and soon her sister was up and in the bathroom puking up the lunch she had, had earlier and Emma was right behind her to comfort her.

"You good, now?" Emma asked getting nod from her girlfriend as they walked back into the bedroom.

"Sorry but all of a sudden I could vividly taste and picture that terrible meal," Regina said making a face.

"It's alright," Zelena said, "I nearly vomited thinking about it and I'm not even pregnant."

"Alright, let's get off the subject of vomit, please," Regina said breathing deep.

"Okay, vomit topic, off limits," Emma laughed getting a glare from her girlfriend.

"So when is your first doctor's appointment?" Zelena asked her sister.

"I haven't made it yet their office isn't open on weekends so I have to call tomorrow," Regina said taking a bite of pizza.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" the red head asked.

"We don't really care what it is the only thing we'll have a problem with is picking the name," Emma said.

"Well whatever gender it is, it has to have a badass name," Zelena said.

"That's exactly what I said!" Emma cheered and high fiving the red head.

They all talked until Emma and Regina had to go back to Emma's so they could go to bed and get up for school in the morning.

"I'm so tired," Regina groaned getting in bed and laying on Emma's chest.

"Me too," Emma said closing her eyes, "I love you, my Queen."

"I love you too, my Swan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **If you did not vote on the baby name yet please do. I want you all to have a say in this story. Once again the names are…**

 **GIRL NAMES: Rayna, Ramsey, Harper, Blakely**

 **BOY NAMES: Emmett, Cooper, Brayden, Jace**

 **A few of you have been voting for twins so if you would like to see twins please review that as well after all you are the readers.**

 **Thank you for all of you that have reviewed and Fav/Followed this story it is amazing to see so many people enjoying this story already.**

 **If you have NOT fav/followed yet please do it would mean a lot! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks again for the kind words. I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	18. Don't Be a Little Bitch!

**Thank you all for voting but once again if you HAVEN'T voted please do I won't announce a name for a couple more chapters but I will tell you that two names in each category are very close with 6 and 7 votes. Also if you do review please comment whether you would like them to have twins or not. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **########################################**

 **Monday April 4, 2016**

"Emma, baby wake up," Regina said nudging the blonde's shoulder.

"No, it's too early," Emma said pulling the covers over her.

"Emma we have to go to school," Regina said pulling the covers away, "and I don't know what to wear."

"You look great in anything, just pick something from my closet," Emma said leaning up.

"I can't fit in your jeans anymore," Regina frowned looking in the mirror behind her.

"Baby, that's okay," Emma said getting up and hugging her girlfriend from behind, "you are so beautiful and even more beautiful now."

"Oh, really?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes, really," Emma smiled, "especially since you're carrying our child, that's the single most amazing thing you could ever do." She said putting her hands over her girlfriend's belly.

"I love you," Regina said leaning back into Emma.

"I love you, too," the blonde smiled, "Now put on some leggings, and let's go eat, baby needs food." She laughed.

"You just want to see me in leggings don't you?" the brunette asked with a raised brow as she put the leggings on.

"Oh baby, that's just an added bonus," Emma said smacking her girlfriend's ass.

They both finally finished getting ready, Emma in a white tank top and flannel with her signature black jeans and black vans, and Regina in a pair of black leggings and a quarter-zip maroon PINK sweatshirt and white converse.

"Let's go eat, I'm actually starving," Regina said taking Emma's hand and going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning girls," Mary said finishing up the pancakes. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I only got up once to puke last night," Regina smiled.

"Well I suppose that's good," Mary smiled back. "I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Oh my, that sounds amazing," Regina said taking the plate that Mary had set in front of her and took a fork-full.

Emma and Regina both ate around four pancakes before they both had to stop. They ended up leaving the house around eight so they could get to school early to see their friends.

"Emma! Regina!" Jefferson called to the couple, waving them over.

"Jeff you don't have to scream," Emma laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jefferson said looking at the two girls, "Where did you guys go Friday? You weren't in fifth period."

"We left after second, Ariel made a pass at me and Regina got super pissed," Emma laughed.

"I had a right to be she hit on my girlfriend," Regina scoffed.

"It was really hot," Emma smirked.

"Oh crap!" Regina said taking out her phone.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked looking down at her girlfriend.

"I forgot, I need to call the doctor's office to schedule an appointment," Regina said dialing the number and walking away.

"Doctor's appointment?" Emma's friends asked as the blonde sat down on the grass.

"Oh yeah, um Regina is pregnant, and if it isn't obvious it's mine," Emma shrugged.

"She's pregnant?" Jefferson asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Jeff," Emma nodded.

"When did this happen?" Kat asked.

"We think it happened on our trip to Vegas," Emma said looking to her blonde friend.

"This is insane," Kat said, "I mean I never pictured you having a long term relationship but having a baby is on a whole new level."

"Well it wasn't planned," Emma said making her case, "but I can't wait, I love Regina and I love her even more now."

"Awe our Swan is growing up," Ruby said with a hand over her chest.

"Shut up, Red," Emma pointed before Regina walked back over and sat on Emma's lap.

"They couldn't fit me in until April 22," Regina said looking into green eyes, "that's two weeks and four days away, it's too long."

"It'll be fine," Emma said to her girlfriend, "then we'll be able to see the baby at least a little bit better than we would now, give it time to grow a little."

"I know, but I'm impatient," Regina pouted.

The bell finally rang to signal first period and everyone went their separate ways.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

After first period with Ruby, Emma was relieved she had a class with her girlfriend although it was her least favorite subject she was happy Regina was there to make it entertaining.

"Hey baby," Emma said sitting next to her girlfriend and pecking her on the lips.

"Hey," Regina said taking out her notebook. "How was our first class?"

"It was fine, the usual boring lesson," Emma laughed. "But now I have a class with my beautiful girlfriend so I can't complain anymore."

"Well I'm glad, I'm here for your entertainment," Regina laughed.

"Are you hungry?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I don't think I'll be able to hold off until lunch," Regina said leaning back in her chair.

"Well you don't have to," Emma said taking out a container of fruit and a bottle of water. "My mom gave it to me before we left and said to give it to you."

"Your mother is amazing," Regina said taking the fruit and eating a few pieces.

"She does think of everything," Emma said watching her girlfriend.

The class seemed to be over in no time which Emma hated because all she wanted to do was be with her girlfriend.

"I will see you during lunch," Regina said kissing her girlfriend.

"But lunch is too far away," Emma pouted.

"Yes but, it will be here soon enough," she said kissing the blonde one more time before walking away, "Love you, Swan."

"Love you too, Mills."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch finally came around and Emma met Regina and all their friends in the quart yard.

"Finally, I didn't think I could last any longer," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

"Me either but unfortunately the food at this school is what I imagine prisoner's eat on a daily basis," Regina frowned. "If I eat this I'm going to be sick."

"Want me to go get you something better?" Emma asked the brunette who was now in her lap.

"You don't have to do that," Regina said leaning into the blonde.

"I want to, and you need to eat something for lunch," Emma said as she let Regina off her lap and got up, "I'm gonna run home, my mom has some containers with salad in it and I'll grab some more fruit."

"Do you have enough time for that?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah my house is five minutes from here I will be back in fifteen tops," Emma said kissing her girlfriend and leaving to get in her car. She drove to her house quickly and grabbed the salad and fruit and rushed to get back to the school. When she got back. She made her way over to their spot in the quart yard and noticed someone talking to her girlfriend.

"Hey baby," Emma said sitting down next to Regina and giving her, her lunch.

"Thank you so much," Regina said kissing her girlfriend and opening the container.

"Who's this?" Emma asked pointing to the guy on the other side of Regina.

"His name is Robin," Regina said leaning closer to Emma and whispering in her ear, "he came over when you left and hasn't stopped talking to me until you got back." She rolled her eyes.

"Want me to handle it?" Emma asked looking to her girlfriend.

"Not yet, he seems harmless for now," the brunette said. Emma finished her water and salad and went to throw her trash away and when she turned around she noticed Robin trying to get closer to her girlfriend.

"Robin seriously, I'm dating Emma," Regina said moving away from him.

"Come on, we all know I would be better for you and not the blonde you call a girlfriend," Robin said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Robin, stop or I'll get Emma and you really wouldn't want that," Regina said once again moving away from him.

"I'm not afraid of her, she probably hits like a girl," Robin scoffed.

"Wanna find out?" Emma smirked behind the two. Robin turned around and was met with the tall blonde who took off her flannel and put her hair up. "Come on Robin, if you're going to hit on my girlfriend the least you could do is fight for her." She said as Robin stood up.

"I'm not going to hit you Swan?" Robin said looking to the blonde.

"Stop being a little bitch," Emma scoffed.

Robin swung first but Emma dodged his fist and swung back hitting him square in the jaw. Soon a crowd was around them and Emma was on top of him not stopping the punches for a moment until the principal separated the two.

"Emma Swan in my office," the principal said walking in the large room with a desk, "Robin stay out here I will talk to you in a minute." Emma sat in front of the man and crossed her arms. "Would you like to tell me why you were beating the hell out of Robin Hood in the quart yard?"

"Not really," Emma scoffed getting a glare from the principal, "he was hitting on my girlfriend and wouldn't stop so I beat the shit out of him."

"You can't solve all of your problems by hitting them," the principal said leaning on his desk.

"Yeah, but I did solve that one by hitting it," Emma smirked.

"Look Emma, I'm going to have to suspend you for three days, you could have seriously hurt someone," the principal said.

"Well that was the objective," Emma said rolling her eyes. "Whatever he deserved it, do I leave now or after school?"

"You can get the rest of your school work and go home and return on Friday, goodbye Ms. Swan," the principal waved her off and she left meeting her girlfriend who was waiting outside of the door.

"What did he say?" Regina asked taking Emma's hand.

"I am suspended for three days," Emma laughed.

"This isn't funny, Emma," Regina smacked her arm, "What am I gonna do without you here?"

"You'll survive baby," Emma kissed her head, "and if you need absolutely anything you can call me and I will come get you, deal?"

"Deal," Regina said as they left the office, "so do you have to leave now?" Emma nodded. "This sucks, but I have to admit you looked really hot beating the shit out of him."

"Well he hit on you, and no one will hit on my girlfriend," Emma smirked. "Ok this is where I go, I'll pick you up after school, I love you."

"I love you too, Swan." She said kissing her girlfriend before the blonde left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma drove home and tried to sneak upstairs but I was no use since her parents already got a call from her principal.

"EMMA MARIE SWAN!" David yelled from the living room when the front door opened.

"Yeah dad?" Emma said walking in to see both of her parents on the couch.

"We got a call from you're principal, care to explain?" David said crossing his arms.

"Not really," Emma said shrugging, "but I can tell you aren't going to accept that so here it is," she said sitting down, "A guy named Robin decided to hit on Regina even though she is dating me and when she told him that he continued to get closer to her so I beat the living shit out of him, satisfied."

"Emma you can't just go around hitting people, it can't solve all of your problems," Mary said looking at her daughter.

"It solved that one," Emma smirked.

"Seriously Emma no more fights, I know you were trying to protect Regina and you were offended by someone hitting oneher but you can't get suspended again." Her father said.

"Okay, I promise I will try to not get in anymore fights," Emma said getting up and going up to her room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School was finally let out and Emma went to pick up Regina from school.

"Hey baby," Emma said as Regina got into her Camaro.

"Hey," the brunette said kissing her girlfriend, "How was the rest of your day?"

"Well I got scolded by my parents, but they didn't punish me," Emma said pulling out of the school, "I think they realize I only did it because it was for you."

"Well thank you," Regina said taking Emma's hand.

"Your welcome, my Queen," Emma smirked, "So how have you been feeling the past few hours?"

"Nauseous," Regina said leaning back in her seat, "but mostly tired, I can't wait until the doctor's appointment. I can't believe the earliest opening was two weeks away."

"I can't wait either," Emma smiled, "I can't wait to figure out what we are actually having so we can pick a name."

"Same here," Regina said looking down at her belly, "I already feel like I'm getting fatter."

"Regina you are not getting fat, you have a baby growing inside of you," She smiled, "it's making room."

"I know, I'm gonna have to get new clothes," Regina frowned, "I like my clothes."

"I know baby, but I promise we will find you the best maternity clothes money can buy, okay?" Regina nodded. "But just think, in less than nine months we will have him or her and you will forget about all of the things you had to give up."

"I know," Regina smiled, "how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything better so fast and talk me out of feeling sad," Regina said looking at her girlfriend.

"Because sometimes all you need is someone to reassure you that things will be alright because sometimes your head can't do that for itself, I should know my head makes up some crazy shit," Emma laughed.

"I love you so much," Regina said leaning over and kissing the blondes cheek.

"I love you too, baby."

 **##############################################**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter tomorrow's will hopefully be longer.**

 **A lot of you have voted and I've been keeping a tally of each vote but if you haven't voted you still have time cut off for votes will be next chapter which will be up tomorrow, hopefully. Once again the names are…**

 **GIRL NAMES: Rayna, Ramsey, Harper, Blakely**

 **BOY NAMES: Emmett, Cooper, Brayden, Jace**

 **If you want twins leave that in the review as well and also whether you want a boy/girl or boy/boy or girl/girl.**

 **If you haven't fav/ followed please do it would mean a lot. If you have THANK YOU, you guys are amazing. Thanks for reading. Until Next Time! XOXO!**


	19. Seeing Double

**Ok so I have picked the winners of the names and what they will have so thank you all for voting and soon enough you will all know what they are having! There is a time jump at the beginning of the chapter to get to Emma and Regina's first doctor's appointment. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also…thank you so much to K.l.m00 I woke up this morning and your review literally made my entire day so thank you it means the world.**

 **#########################################################**

 **Friday April 22, 2016**

"Morning baby," Emma said pushing Regina's hair from her face.

"Good morning Swan," Regina smiled as she kissed the blonde.

"Are you ready for today?" Emma smiled.

"More than ready," Regina smiled back, "I just can't wait until we know what we are actually having."

"I know," Emma said looking into brown eyes, "I can't wait to pick a name."

"You and me both," Regina said kissing her girlfriend and getting out of bed, "What should I wear?"

"You look great in anything," Emma said getting up and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Thanks baby," Regina said going through her closet and grabbing leggings and an oversized t-shirt.

"Are your parents coming?" Emma asked putting on jeans and a white tank top and putting her hair up.

"My mom and sister are meeting us and your parents there," Regina said pulling the shirt over her head.

"What about your dad?" Emma asked sitting down on the bed.

"We haven't talked that much since I told him, when I stayed at the house last week we talked about school but the rest of dinner was mostly silent," Regina said putting her hair up, "anytime someone brought up my pregnancy he quickly changed the subject."

"I'm sorry baby," Emma said bringing Regina between her legs, "I know you two are pretty close."

"Yeah, but I think that's why he is so upset," Regina frowned, "he always held me to a high standard because of my sister so when I told him he just felt like I betrayed him."

"Do you think he will ever come around?" the blonde asked letting her girlfriend lean into her.

"I'd like to think so," Regina half smiled, "my mother says he will, but I am slowly losing hope, I told him almost three weeks ago."

"I know baby, and he will but you're his daughter and from what I hear he wanted you to be the best you could be," Emma smiled, "and you still can be, our baby will not take away any opportunities for you, we can still raise our child and you can become anything you want to be."

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she kissed her girlfriend, "let's go get some food I'm starving, and I just don't want to talk about my father, today is a good day, we get to see our baby."

They made their way downstairs and sat in front of Emma's parents at the kitchen table.

"Hey girls, are you ready for today?" Mary smiled.

"Very," Regina replied eating some of the fruit on her plate.

"I remember my first appointment for Emma," Mary said looking to her daughter, "your father almost missed it."

"I was in a meeting and in my defense traffic in L.A. is awful," David said pleading his case.

"Yeah, yeah," Mary shrugged. "So what do you girls hope the baby will be?"

"We don't have any preference, we just can't wait to pick a name," Regina smiled eating her toast. "How did you guys pick Emma's name?"

"We just loved the name, before I even got pregnant I wanted to name my daughter Emma so that's what we agreed on," Mary smiled.

"Have you two already thought of any names?" David asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We've talked about it but we aren't announcing anything until we find out what the baby is," Emma said looking at the brunette next to her.

"You won't even tell your parents?" Mary said with pleading eyes.

"No mom, and you can't keep a secret," Emma laughed.

"Fine but the minute you find out what it is you are telling us," Mary said crossing her arms.

"Okay, we promise," Emma smiled, "are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, we should probably leave now so we can get there early to fill out any paperwork," Mary said taking all of the plates from the table.

"Alright we're gonna go ahead and get in the car," Emma said taking Regina's hand to go get in her parent's Range Rover.

All four of them drove to the doctor's office and walked inside to get the paperwork filled out and to wait for Regina's mom and sister. Emma and Regina sat in the corner of the office until the brunette's mother, sister _and_ father walked into the room.

"Daddy?" Regina said standing up.

"Hello princess," Henry smiled, "can we talk for a moment alone?" Regina nodded before they walked outside and sat on a bench.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Regina said playing with her hands.

"Princess, I know I've been distant these past few weeks and I haven't talked to you about any of this and for that I am so sorry," Henry said looking at his daughter.

"Daddy you don-," Regina said before she was interrupted by her father.

"Regina, I do have to apologize, you've needed me these past few weeks and I wasn't there," Henry frowned, "I love you so much, you are an amazing daughter, and I want to be here for you through this and support you."

"Thank you," Regina smiled, "and I'm sorry that all of this happened."

"Sweetheart don't apologize," Henry said putting his hand on hers, "I know it wasn't a part of your plan but it doesn't mean it was a mistake worthy of an apology, this baby will be loved by its whole family including me, and from now on I want to be here for you during all of it, I love you Regina and I always will, you are my daughter."

"I love you too daddy," she said hugging her father.

"So your girlfriend?" Henry raised a brow.

"She's the most amazing person I have ever met, she really is one of a kind," Regina smiled.

"Well as long as she makes you happy Regina I'm happy," Henry said.

"She does, every day," Regina said before the blonde came outside.

"Gina, their ready for you," Emma smiled seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face.

The whole family made their way into the small room and the doctor at first told them they all couldn't be in there at the same time but was quickly scolded by Cora who told him that no one was leaving the room and that were all family which gave them a right to be in there.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Whale it's nice to meet you…all," he smiled nervously. "I'm assuming you are the one expecting." Regina nodded. "Then I guess we will go ahead and get started."

The doctor shut the lights off and turned on the monitor before pouring the gel over Regina's stomach and moving the ultrasound wand around her belly. Instantly the room filled with the sound of heart beats.

"Do you see those two small spots right there?" The doctor asked looking to Regina and Emma who both nodded. "Those are your babies." The room went quiet apart from the noises coming from the monitor.

"You said _babies_?" Emma said looking at the doctor.

"That's right, you're having twins," the doctor said looking at the young couple.

"Holy shit," Emma mumbled looking at the screen. "Baby, what kind of birth control were you using? Cause you probably shouldn't recommend it."

"Swan," Regina glared which made Emma quickly shut her mouth.

"Wow Regina, I always knew you were an over achiever, but this is on a whole new level," Zelena laughed looking to her sister.

"Zelena, shut up," Cora said looking back at her brunette daughter, "how do you feel Regina?"

"A lot better than I thought I would actually," Regina said leaning back on the table, "it explains why I'm growing faster than normal, Emma baby what about you?"

"Regina, I love you and having twins is harder than having one of course, but I know we will be able to do anything as long as we do it together," Emma smiled kissing her head.

"And we will always be there to help you if you need us," Mary smiled looking at the young couple.

"And us too," Henry smiled.

"So how far along am I actually?" the brunette asked the doctor.

"From what I can tell, you look to be almost seven weeks," the doctor said looking at the screen.

"Vegas," Regina rolled her eyes and Emma laughed.

They finished up the appointment and the doctor printed off several pictures for the family members and for Emma and Regina. After they left the office the two families went their separate ways with Emma and Regina going back to Emma's house with her parents.

"So when do you think we should announce me having The Dark Swan's babies?" Regina asked laying on the bed.

"I don't know, I want you to announce it the way you want to and only when you're ready," Emma said lying next to her girlfriend.

"We should wait until we find out what they are before we announce anything," Regina said looking at the picture of her babies.

"Anything you want baby," Emma said kissing her cheek.

"I can't wait to meet them," Regina said laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Me either," the blonde said looking at the picture of her babies.

 **######################################**

 **Ok so I was hoping this would be a longer chapter than the last but I felt the ending of this left it at a good spot. Next chapter will be another time jump to the appointment where the girls find out the genders of the twins.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Also, I am not an expert on pregnancy by any means but I'm doing bits of research on the big things so please forgive me if I make any mistakes.**

 **Please fav/follow if you haven't yet and if you have, thank you so much it means a lot. Thank you all for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	20. Hello My Name Is

**May 6, 2016**

"Baby, you need to stop stressing over this," Emma said sitting next to her girlfriend on the couch in her room.

"I can't, I have to write this speech for graduation in front of everyone and it needs to be perfect," Regina said sitting in front of a blank computer screen.

"I understand that, but you can't stress, it's bad for the babies and you sitting in front of that computer screen thinking about this speech is clearly stressing you out," Emma said wrapping her arm around the brunette.

"I know but, graduation is next Saturday," Regina said leaning into the blonde.

"And I understand that but you have written five page research papers in less time," Emma laughed, "promise me you won't stress over this speech?"

"I promise," Regina sighed.

"Now put the computer down, and just lay here," Emma said taking the computer from her girlfriend and putting it on the coffee table. Emma laid down with Regina between her legs, laying on her chest.

"So we've decided on the names, right?" Regina asked smoothing a hand over her small protruding belly. She had started showing a few weeks earlier but now it was a little harder to hide if she was wearing a tight shirt.

"Yes, we have four names picked, two for each gender, just in case," Emma smiled putting her hand on her girlfriend's.

"Good, because your mother has been on my ass trying to get me to tell her the names we've picked," Regina laughed.

"That sounds like her," Emma smiled, "I told her we wouldn't say anything until we knew what they were."

"I know, but she's just excited," Regina said looking up at the blonde.

"Well she'll have to wait another week since we won't find out until next Friday," Emma smiled, "then we can start buying the stuff for the nursery."

"Where is that going to be by the way?" the brunette asked.

"Well since you have decided to go to UCLA, I was thinking we could live at my parents' house in L.A. so if we ever need them to look after the twins when we have school or work then we will have them there," Emma said looking into brown eyes.

"That sounds amazing, but I wouldn't want to intrude on them in the house that they normally live in," Regina smiled nervously.

"If we didn't stay there my mother would make a list of the reasons why we should and try to convince me that we belong there," Emma laughed, "but once I'm able to establish my company that I want to start with my dad then we will be able to build our own house."

"Build?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Well yeah," Emma smiled, "my parents always taught me to only buy the things you absolutely love, so I thought if we could build a house and have everything that we need what could we love more," she said looking to the brunette, "well except for our kids."

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Regina smiled.

"Once or twice," Emma laughed as she leaned down and captured plump lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thursday May 12, 2016**

"So, are you guys ready to find out what the kids are?" Ruby asked the young couple as they all sat down in the quad.

"Yes, I have been waiting weeks for this," Regina smiled.

"I'm just ready to tell everyone the names, I can't hold it in anymore," Emma said leaning her head in her hand.

"Well Ems, we already know one of them will be named Ruby," the tall brunette smiled.

"What if we have two boys?" Regina smirked.

"Well then you name him Red," Ruby said proudly and the two girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Our kids have their names picked out but if it makes you feel better they aren't named after anyone in either of our families," Emma said taking a sip of water.

"Fine," Ruby smiled, "but promise me that after you tell your families you will tell your friends."

"We promise," Regina said.

"So, have you finished the speech yet?" Ruby asked looking at the shorter brunette.

"Yes, finally," Regina said throwing up her hands, "I never thought I would finish, especially with a certain blonde in the room with me when I was writing."

"How did I interfere?" Emma laughed.

"Darling, you are a child who needs to be entertained constantly," Regina laughed teasing the blonde.

"That's not true," Emma pouted.

"Baby, I love you but it is," She laughed and kissed her girlfriend, "it's okay I love you even more for it."

"I love you, too," Emma smiled leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

"You two are making me sick," Ruby laughed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Friday May 13, 2016**

Regina and Emma woke up so excited that they each got ready within 20 minutes of their feet first hitting the floor. Regina wore some leggings which was the only thing that fit her other than her favorite pair of Emma's sweatpants. She put on a large UCLA t-shirt and put her hair up and put on her favorite pair of white converse. Emma wore sweatpants, a pink Floyd muscle tee, along with her black Nikes and a snap back.

"Are you girls ready?" Mary said seeing Emma and Regina coming down the stairs.

"Yup, where's dad?" Emma asked taking her girlfriend's hand.

"He's already in the car," Mary said as the three walked out of the house.

"I didn't think he would be this excited to see the genders of his daughter's unborn twins," Emma laughed.

"Sweetheart, your father may not show his feelings on the outside very well but trust me, he is very excited," She smiled to her daughter.

They all got in the car and was soon at the doctor's office waiting to be called to the back. Regina's parents came but Zelena was on vacation with a group of friends so Regina told her that she would call later.

"Regina Mills," a nurse called and soon all six of them were surrounding the brunette lying on the table.

"So are we looking for the genders today?" Whale asked squirting the gel on Regina's stomach and moving around the ultrasound wand.

"Yes," Regina nearly screamed but contained herself.

"Alright so right here is 'baby A' and it looks to be a girl," Whale said moving the wand over to the other side, "and 'baby B' looks to be a boy." Both girls had tears in their eyes and Emma was hugging Regina as tight as she could.

"I love you so much, baby," Emma smiled wiping the tears from her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you too," Regina smiled, "so should we tell them the names?"

"YES!" Mary screamed earning looks from everyone in the room, "sorry, I'm just a little excited."

"Okay, so the girl's name is going to be Rayna Marie Swan-Mills," Regina smiled looking to her parents and then to Emma's.

"And the boy is going to be named Emmett James Swan-Mills," Emma smiled looking down at her girlfriend.

"Those are wonderful names," Henry smiled, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, daddy," Regina smiled getting up from the table.

"I'm so happy for you two," Mary smiled hugging the both of them, "and you used your middle name."

"Regina suggested it, she felt that we should pass it on," She smiled looking at her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Mary said hugging the younger brunette.

Regina, Emma I am so proud of you both," David smiled hugging his daughter and her girlfriend, "I know it wasn't expected but you guys are making the best of it and I couldn't be more proud of the both of you."

"Thanks dad," Emma smiled, "I truly learned from the best."

"Regina, I'm so proud of you," Cora said hugging her daughter, "you've met your true love and you, like David said, are truly making the best out of this situation and I'm amazed by how strong you are."

"Thank you, mother," Regina smiled as she hugged her mother.

They all left the office and Emma and Regina went to Emma's room once they were back home. Regina was standing in front of the mirror with her shirt up and her hands on her small protruding belly. Emma came up behind her and placed her hands on the brunette's.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked looking at her girlfriend in the mirror.

"Our babies," Regina smiled, "Rayna and Emmett," she mumbled.

"I think we did amazing picking out the names," Emma smiled rest her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Me too darling," She laughed, "I hope they have your eyes."

"I hope they look as beautiful as you, my Queen," Emma said kissing the brunette's head.

"So I guess we should start announcing it to the world then," Regina laughed.

"I have the perfect way for it if you're up for it?" Emma asked smiling into the mirror.

"And what is that, Swan?" Regina smiled up into green eyes.

"Well my dad was called by the producers of Ellen a few days ago," Emma smiled, "and they want us both on the show when we make our move to L.A. next week."

"Really?" Regina said shocked, "that would be perfect, then we wouldn't have to tweet it." She laughed.

"Well then it's done, my queen," Emma said rubbing circles around the brunette's belly. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **May 14, 2016**

They had finally made it to graduation. Emma and Regina woke up early, of course the blonde wasn't happy about that but she was eager to hear her girlfriend's speech as class valedictorian. They ate breakfast and made their way to the school where the ceremony was being held on the football field.

"We'd like to introduce our class Valedictorian, Regina Mills," the principal said earning claps and cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you," Regina said into the microphone and adjusting it to her height, "For years we are told that high school will be the best years of our lives and for some of us here today we will say the same thing to our children. I know for me I will tell my kids of the great years I had here, making new friends, going to football games and cheering until my lungs couldn't stand another word, but most importantly telling them the story of how their mother and I first met," she smiled looking at the blonde who was tearing up, "We come to high school to begin a new chapter in our lives but we also leave high school to begin a new chapter also. For some of us that means going to college and other it might be traveling the world, for me it's going to college and touring the country with the love of my life and if you asked me four years ago where I saw myself in the future," she laughed, "I would have never come close to what I am today, and it's because of all of you that I'm here today, some enemies and some friends but in the end everyone you meet life will affect you in some way, so thank you for a great four years, may life be ever in your favor." Regina ended in a low voice and everyone stood and cheered loudly for the brunette.

The ceremony continued and everyone received their diplomas and moved their tassels to the other side of their caps before all of them were thrown up in the air. Emma and Regina stayed to take pictures with their families and friends and of course each other.

"Your speech was beautiful," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend, "I loved the evil queen voice at the end."

"Thank you, darling I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend once again.

"So are you ready?" Emma asked looking into sparkling brown eyes.

"For what, dear?" She looked up to her girlfriend.

"To start our new chapter," Emma smiled.

"With you baby, I'm ready for anything," She said pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss. "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Mills."

 **####################################################**

 **Yay! Thank you all for voting but sadly there can only be two winners. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter next one will be up soon enough.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have fav/followed this story it means so much to see all of you enjoying this story as much as I do.**

 **Please review and let me know how like this chapter and if you haven't fav/followed this story yet please do! I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	21. Author's note (II)

**I received a review today that was telling me how you cannot tell the gender of babies at 7 weeks pregnant and I know that. For all of you that are confused and are having a hard time understanding I posted a timeline a couple chapters ago to clear up confusion not only for the readers but also for myself.**

 **To the guest reviewer who called me ignorant, please go read the timeline thoroughly and you will understand that the twins were conceived on March 6th and the appointment date where they found out the gender of each baby was May 13th. Also in the beginning of each chapter or scene that was posted after the timeline there are dates posted. I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope now you can see that it was correct all along. I did do research and even took notes and from what I read and through personal stories on the internet, 11-12 weeks is the average growth to tell what the babies are going to be. So again, I'm sorry for the confusion. I'm not here to fight or to fuel the fire.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story and I hope I cleared some things up! Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow depending on how my day goes! Love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	22. The Big Announcement

**May 17, 2016**

"Hey baby, have you finished packing?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yes, now we just have to get it into the car," Regina smiled.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Emma smiled picking up four out of the seven bags, "my parents took my car and left theirs so I could fit all of our stuff in it. The plane will be ready in a couple of hours."

"Sounds perfect," Regina smiled pecking Emma's lips. They took down all the bags and loaded them in the car. "Now for the hard part." She sighed.

"I know baby, but they can visit anytime they want," Emma smiled reassuring her girlfriend.

"I know but it will be weird not having them around all of the time," Regina frowned as she and Emma walked back into the large house.

"Regina, do you have everything?" Cora smiled.

"I do mother, me and Emma just loaded it in the car," Regina half smiled.

"I love you sweetheart," Cora said hugging her daughter tightly.

"I love you too," Regina hugged tightly and let the tears finally fall.

"I'm so proud of what you have done so far throughout your life and I know that you will go to college and be the best mother you can be to Rayna and Emmett," Cora said as the tears fell, "make sure to follow your dreams and don't let an opportunity slip away from you, alright?"

"I promise, and plus I don't think Emma would let that happen," she laughed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know, that's why she is the perfect one for you," Cora smiled hugging her daughter one more time.

"Princess, don't forget about me," Henry laughed coming out of his study.

"How could I daddy?" Regina said once again wiping the new tears that were brimming her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he said hugging his youngest daughter, "I will see you soon don't think your mother and I won't be coming to see you every chance we get."

"You promise?" Regina said looking up to her father.

"I promise," Henry smiled, "and once my term is up as mayor, I plan on moving to L.A."

"Really?" Regina asked, "but you love being mayor."

"I do princess but I need to retire soon, I can't be mayor forever," he laughed, "and plus I'd be close to you."

"I love you, daddy," Regina smiled hugging her father one more time.

"I love you too princess," He hugged her tightly before the young couple got in the car.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked looking at her girlfriend who had her head against the window.

"I will be, it's just hard," Regina said wiping a few tears.

"I know baby," Emma said taking the brunette's hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **May 18, 2016**

"Morning girls," Mary said as the two walked into the kitchen of their L.A. home.

"Good morning," Regina smiled as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Have you guys gotten your things unpacked?" Mary said putting breakfast on the table.

"Mostly," Emma said taking a bite of her eggs.

"That's good, what do you girls plan to do today?" Mary asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"We will probably go shopping for a little while," Emma said looking to her girlfriend who nodded.

"Alright well your father is already at work and I have to go start filming today," Mary said finishing her breakfast and getting up to put her plate in the sink before going to the front door. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Emma yelled before she heard the door close.

"So what are we going shopping for?" Regina asked finishing the fruit on her plate.

"Well I'm gonna get a new car," Emma smiled.

"Why?" Regina gasped. She never thought the blonde would part from her car.

"Well with twins I don't think I'll be able to fit two car seats in the back of my Camaro," Emma laughed.

"But baby, you love your car," Regina sighed.

"I do, but I love my kids even more," Emma smiled kissing the brunette's cheek before taking their plates to the sink.

"So we go on Ellen this week, right?" Regina asked getting up from her seat.

"Yes we go on Friday," Emma nodded.

"Does she know yet?" Regina asked standing next to her girlfriend.

"Nope, absolutely no one knows," Emma smiled cheekily.

"Great, I want to see the reaction," Regina laughed hugging her girlfriend. "I love you."

"Love you too, shorty," Emma leaned down and pecked her lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what are you getting?" Regina asked as they got out of the car at the dealership.

"Nothing that looks like a soccer mom car, I might be their mother but momma don't like mini vans," she laughed.

"Understandable, I agree, I could never picture you in a minivan," Regina laughed, "but I think I found something you might like."

"And what is that?" Emma asked.

"That," Regina pointed behind Emma who turned around seeing an all-white, four door, jeep wrangler with black rims and her jaw was dropped.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Emma smiled, Regina coughed, "Behind you, baby."

"Close call, Swan," Regina glared.

"Well I've made my decision," Emma said walking into the dealership.

Soon the two were leaving from the dealership in the large white jeep with smiles on their faces.

"So, I'm guessing you like your new car," Regina laughed taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Probably more than I should," the blonde laughed, "but the real question is, is the sound system better in this or my Camaro?" she said turning on _Closer by The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey._

 _Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you  
I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again _

They both sang along as they drove around downtown L.A. with the windows down. The blonde kissing the brunette's cheek every chance she got.

 _I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and  
I can't stop  
No, I can't stop_

 _"_ The sound system is amazing but I'll have to add a couple subs and then I'll be satisfied," Emma said turning down the music to talk to her girlfriend.

"This is going to be your new project isn't it?" Regina laughed.

"Yes," the blonde laughed, "but, your majesty, I have a few more surprises up my sleeve."

"And what might those be dear?" Regina asked looking to the blonde in the sunglasses.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emma laughed.

"You are such a tease, Swan," Regina laughed.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," She laughed.

"Also true," the brunette giggled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **May 18, 2016**

"Baby, wake up," Emma nudged her girlfriend who was laying on her chest.

"No," Regina said clutching tighter to the blonde.

"We have to get ready," Emma chuckled at her girlfriend whose knuckles were turning white from holding on to her shirt to tight.

"I just want to lay with you," Regina said laying on Emma's chest.

"Well we have to get to the studio in a few hours and knowing you," Emma chuckled, "you will take a while to pick the _perfect_ outfit."

"Fine but if we must get up we are taking a shower," Regina said pulling Emma closer and whispering in her ear, " _together."_ She said before getting out of bed and stripping to nothing and swaying her hips hoping to seduce the blonde who was already running to the bathroom.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty," Emma said taking off everything covering her body and on full display for the brunette.

'Someone is already awake," Regina said taking Emma's hard cock in her hands pumping slowly making the blonde shudder.

"Baby, Swan Jr. is always awake when I look at you," Emma kissed her plump lips.

"Prove it," Regina whispered pulling apart from their kiss. Before the brunette could react Emma picked her up from the tile floor and walked them into the warm spray of the shower.

"You're so wet for me," Emma said teasing the brunette's center with her tip.

"Always, my beautiful Swan," Regina smiled lowering her head to capture slim lips before the blonde filled her completely.

"Baby you feel so good," Emma said pumping faster.

"So do you, but is that that all you can do Swan," Regina teased making Emma pound her even harder.

"Of course not, my Queen," the blonde kept pounding eliciting moans from the brunette.

"OH GOD!" Regina screamed holding onto blonde hair. "DON'T STOP BABY!"

"FUCK REGINA!" Emma said capturing the plump lips above her. "You are so beautiful."

"You are too, baby," Regina kissed her lips once more. The blonde began to pound her girlfriend faster than before.

"FUCK BABY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Emma screamed.

"Then cum with me, my Swan," Regina said holding back her moans. Emma filled her completely and hit every spot and before either of them could say anything they came together letting their juices flow and swirl together as they both rode out their orgasms.

"I love you so much," Emma said lowering her to the shower floor.

"I love you too, baby," Regina kissed slim lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked into the studio around eleven and were about to be introduced.

"Okay, so Emma you will be brought out first for part of the interview and then after a commercial break we will bring Regina out as well," one of the producers said as they walked out of the green room.

"Awesome, I'll see you in a few baby," Emma kissed her girlfriend as they told her to walk out.

"Everyone welcome, Emma Swan," Ellen said as the longer haired blonde made her way out to the screaming crowd and sitting down in front of the host. "Thank you for being here."

"Well thanks for having me, it's truly amazing," Emma smiled.

"So I heard you have a new girlfriend," Ellen winked, "wanna tell me about her?"

"Her name is Regina Mills, um we met in school and she moved in with me and will be going to college in L.A." Emma smiled and clearly blushing.

"Wow, you two already live together?" she looked at Emma wide eyed. "You guys move fast."

"We do," Emma laughed.

"So how has your music been going?" the short haired blonde said crossing her legs.

"It's been great," she smiled leaning back in her chair, "my dad booked me for a bunch of festivals and shows this summer so it should be great."

"That's awesome, will Regina be joining you?" Ellen said wiggling her eyebrows.

"For most of them yes she will," Emma blushed.

"And I can't help notice that you've got a new tattoo," she gestured to Emma's arm.

"Oh yeah, I got that in March in Vegas," Emma smiled down at her arm.

"What made you want to get it?" Ellen asked.

"Well music has always been a huge part of my life and anytime I'm having a bad day that's what gets me through," she smiled, "and I also got Regina's signature on the guitar." She said pointing to the signature hearing the 'awes' coming from the crowd.

"That's awesome," Ellen smiled, "do you plan on getting anymore tattoos soon?"

"Very soon, probably within the next year, I'm gonna get another sleeve on my other arm," Emma smiled tracing her bare arm.

"Will it incorporate Regina as well?" Ellen winked.

"No, well not…it's hard to explain," Emma said blushing.

"Alright, well when we're back we will meet the Swan's Queen, Regina Mills," Ellen said cutting to commercial.

"We are back and we would like to introduce, Regina Mills," Ellen said as she and Emma stood up watching the brunette emerge from back stage and sit next to her girlfriend. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Regina smiled leaning on the arm of her chair.

"So I heard that you two had a surprise for all of us but you couldn't say anything until you both were out here." Ellen said raising an eyebrow.

"We do," Regina smiled looking over to Emma who was also smiling, "I'm pregnant." The audience went crazy and the two could barely hear themselves think.

"Alright, settle down," Ellen laughed gesturing to the audience, "we need to hear the details."

"Well I'm a few months now…with twins." Regina nervously smiled, "a boy and a girl."

"No way," She gasped, "that's why you are moving so fast."

"That is part of it, but the moment I met her I knew that I'd never want to leave her side," Emma smiled to the brunette before they kissed making the crowd 'awe' again.

"So, have you guys picked out the names yet?" Ellen asked looking at the young couple.

"We have," Regina smiled, "the girl is going to be named Rayna Marie Swan-Mills.

"And the boy is going to be named Emmett James Swan-Mills," Emma smiled.

"Those are beautiful, I like the E and R names," Ellen laughed.

"Thank you, it took us while but we finally picked them," Regina laughed.

"How did your parents take the news?" she asked.

"Well my parents are the ones who kind of told us that she might be…" Emma smiled nervously.

"And my mother was of course not thrilled but she said that she would help in anyway and my father came around shortly after that." Regina said.

"Well I'm glad to hear you have your parents there to help," Ellen said looking at the couple, "well thank you all for watching and all of you are going home with Emma's playlist that she performed at Coachella last year, thank you both for being here."

"Thank you for having us," Regina said smiling.

They left the studio shortly after the show and made their way to downtown L.A.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked leaning on the center console holding her girlfriend's hand.

"There is a baby store around the corner," Emma smiled, "I figured we could go pick out a few things."

"What's the theme for the nursery going to be?" Regina smiled.

"I'm going to paint a silhouette of the London skyline with peter pan and the kids flying above it with a galaxy sky," Emma smiled picturing it.

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Regina laughed.

"Yep," Emma laughed, "I've drawn it up a few times and I've definitely figured it out."

"Can I see it?" Regina smirked.

"Nope," Emma laughed getting a scoff from her girlfriend, "it is a surprise among many."

"How many surprises do you have up there?" Regina laughed pointing to Emma's head.

"A few," the blonde smiled, "we're here." She said stepping out of the car and opening Regina's door for her. The paparazzi swarmed and Emma did the best she could to keep them away from her girlfriend until the made it inside the store. "I'm really getting tired of that shit."

"Where is our security?" Regina asked taking off her sunglasses.

"I don't know," the blonde said pushing her hair back, "I'll call my dad." Emma called and her father assured her that he would send the security team before they left the store.

"Good, now I won't be prodded for a damn picture," Regina scoffed as her and Emma walked around the store. "What color cribs should we get?"

"Black, definitely," Emma pointed.

"This one is beautiful," Regina said tracing the black crib with her fingers.

"It is, it's the perfect size and height," Emma smiled looking at the inside of the crib.

"Great we got the cribs picked out," Regina laughed.

"Now for a whole bunch more shit and we're good to go," Emma smiled wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

"Can we do that another day?" Regina pouted, "I'm tired."

"Of course, my queen," Emma laughed. They met security at the front who escorted them to the jeep and soon they were on their way home.

"I'm going to work for a while and let you sleep," Emma said as the two walked in the front door.

"I want you to lay with me," Regina pouted.

"I know baby, but I have a show next week and if I want to get paid I have to put the music and equipment and lights all coordinated," Emma pleaded.

"Fine," Regina pouted again turning to go up the stairs.

"I'll make you a deal, once I'm done I will climb into our large bed and we can cuddle until dinner, deal?" Emma smiled.

"Deal," Regina said kissing her girlfriend before going up the stairs.

Emma worked for about half an hour getting lost in the songs that seemed to go on forever as she scrolled through them on her laptop. She kept working until she heard the front door open.

"Hey, sweetheart," Mary said making her way into the sitting room.

"Hey, mom," Emma looked up from her computer, "how was filming?"

"Seemed to last forever but doesn't it always," she laughed. "Where is Regina?"

"She's taking a nap, I told her I'd join her when I finished this," Emma said looking back down.

"Working on the playlists?" Mary asked sitting on the couch next to her daughter.

"Precisely," Emma laughed.

"I watched you two on Ellen today," Mary smiled.

"Really? What did you think?" Emma looked to her mother.

"I thought you two were wonderful also you said you were planning on getting a tattoo," Mary raised a brow.

"Yeah I am," Emma smiled, "but not until the twins are born."

"So what are you going to get?" Mary smirked.

"If I tell you, you will tell Regina and it's a surprise," Emma laughed.

"No, I won't, I promise," Mary said sternly.

"Okay but if you tell her I will never tell you another secret," Mary nodded, "I'm getting a sleeve with the twins' names and their foot and hand prints and some other stuff around it but I haven't drawn it up yet."

"That sounds beautiful," Mary said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry," Emma laughed.

"I'm not…okay maybe I am," she smiled wiping the tears away, "their happy tears don't worry."

"Okay," Emma smiled getting up from the couch, "I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Alright, I'll come get you two when dinner is ready," Emma nodded and went upstairs and got in bed next to her girlfriend who stirred.

"Emma?" Regina said with a groggy voice.

"It's me, baby," Emma said wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I love you," Regina said turning to nuzzle into the blonde's neck.

"I love you too, baby," Emma kissed the top of her head.

 **#########################################################**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer than the last so I took my time on this one.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and for fav/follows it is amazing to see so many people enjoying this story.**

 **I am thinking about starting a new fic soon but I need help coming up with an idea so if you have any ideas please let me know.**

 **If you have not fav/followed yet please do it would mean the world. I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	23. Infamous Return

**March 25, 2016**

 **#################################**

"Baby…" Emma said kissing her lover's neck as she woke up.

"Mmm," Regina rolled over and covered her head with a pillow.

"Wake up, Gina," Emma whined putting her hand on the girl's waist.

"Emma, I want to sleep," Regina glared as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Gina, baby, its ten o'clock," Emma said pushing the brunette's hair from her face, "I have to go to the studio downtown."

"Okay then go and let me sleep," Regina smiled sarcastically and rolled back over.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back," Regina nodded, "do I at least get a kiss before I go?" Emma pressed and Regina turned around and gave her a quick kiss before rolling back over, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina smiled face still down on the pillow.

Emma got up and took a shower and then changed into a hoodie some black jeans and a snap back before going downstairs and sitting with her parents at the kitchen table.

"Where's Regina?" Mary asked her daughter when she sat down.

"She is still sleeping and refused to get up," Emma laughed.

"Oh well, I'll leave her a plate so she can eat when she wakes up," Mary said getting up from the table.

"Are you going to the studio today?" Emma's father asked picking up his coffee mug.

"Yeah, I have to mix a few more songs to complete my playlist."

"Good, don't forget you play the Pride festival in New York next week," David said setting his cup down.

"Already got the playlist set," Emma smiled.

"Good, is Regina going?" David asked his daughter.

"As far as I know but lately she likes to change her mind," Emma laughed.

"Your mother was the same way when she was pregnant with you," David smiled at his wife, "we were in the grocery store for an hour because she couldn't decide what she wanted to eat and when she finally figured it out we got in the car and she changed her mind again so I had to go back in."

"What can I say our daughter was very indecisive and still is," Mary smirked.

"Haha, very funny," Emma glared, "okay, I have to go I only have the studio for a few hours, I'll see you guys later if Regina needs anything call me."

"Alright sweetheart, love you," Mary smiled as her daughter left the kitchen.

"Love you too!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina woke up an hour later not being able to shake the craving for pancakes and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, Regina," Mary smiled sitting on the living room couch.

"Morning," Regina smiled.

"I left you some breakfast on the counter if you're hungry."

"Thank you," Regina said walking to the kitchen, "I'm starving."

"I imagine having twins," Mary laughed, "when I was pregnant with Emma I ate nearly all of the time but you're having twins so…" she smiled as she trailed off.

"Yeah I'm starting to understand," Regina laughed as she ate her breakfast, "this is so good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Mary smiled as she sat next to the girl who was sitting on a barstool.

"Did Emma say when she would be back?" Regina asked taking a sip of water.

"No she said she would be there a couple hours but if you needed anything to give her a call," Mary said looking to the young brunette.

"Alright, I think I'm just going to go lay down until she gets back," Regina smiled as she set her empty plate in the sink and made her way upstairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma came home around two and was greeted by her mother who was sitting in the living room going over next week's script.

"Hey mom," Emma smiled sitting down on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart," Mary smiled setting the script down, "how was the studio?"

"Good," she nodded, "I got the playlist finished and a few more tracks to put on my playlist for the festival next week."

"That's awesome," Mary nudged her daughter, "your dad will be proud."

"Dad is proud of anything I do," Emma laughed looking to her mother.

"That's very true," Mary smiled.

"Where is Regina?" the blonde said leaning back on the couch.

"She came downstairs earlier to eat and then went back up and hasn't been down since," Mary shrugged looking back down at the papers beside her.

"I'll go check on her," Emma said getting up from the couch and going upstairs to the room she shares with Regina, "baby?" she said as the brunette rolled over in the bed.

"Hey," Regina mumbled looking into green eyes as she stretched her hand to reach the blonde, "come lay with me."

"As you wish my queen," Emma smiled taking off her hat and shoes and getting under the covers to snuggle her girlfriend.

"How was your day?" Regina said snuggling into the blonde's neck.

"It was good," Emma smiled kissing the brunette's head, "but even better now that I'm here with you."

"I love you," Regina smiled looking up to green eyes.

"I love you too," Emma said, "How are my babies?" she said running her hand over her girlfriend's small protruding belly.

"Making me hungry," Regina sighed.

"Well how about I fix that," Emma smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" the brunette said grabbing the blonde's strong arm and sitting up.

"Let's go to dinner," Emma said taking her girlfriend's hand, "what are you craving tonight?"

"Italian," Regina said almost interrupting her girlfriend.

"Then Italian it is," Emma said kissing her girlfriend plump lips. "We can leave at about five." She said curling into the brunette. "Were you watching a movie?" she motioned to the tv.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep through most of it, I haven't been able to keep my eyes open," Regina sighed playing with the ends of the blonde's hair.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately," Emma laughed kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, well I'm growing your children," Regina smiled, "and it's taking a lot out of me."

"I can tell," she smiled sinking down into the pillow, "so I would imagine you don't want to come to my appearance tonight."

"That's tonight?" Emma nodded, "I'm sorry baby, I just don't think I can be out late."

"It's alright," she kissed the brunette's head, "but I don't know what time I'll be back tonight."

"Then I guess," Regina said kissing the blonde's neck and up to her jaw and then to her ear, "we'll have to make the most out of now."

"I like the way you think," Emma said flipping their positions so that Regina was on the bottom, "tell me what you want my Queen," she smirked as Regina whispered into her ear.

"Fuck me hard, Swan," she pulled back with a glint in her eyes and smirk on her face.

"Anything for you my queen." Emma pulled down her girlfriend's leggings as Regina pulled her shirt off in one swift move and before she knew it she felt the Dark Swan's tongue on her clit moving in circles.

"Oh my-," Regina trailed gripping the sheets of the mattress, "don't stop, don't stop."

Emma hooked her hand around Regina's thighs and licked through slick folds before diving her tongue deeper and earning screams from the brunette below her. Regina began to quake as her orgasm ripped through her and her back arched off the bed before collapsing back down. Emma crawled up the length of the brunette kissing up her stomach all the way to her lips.

"You are beautiful," the blonde smiled, "have been since the day I met you."

"So are you Swan," Regina said cupping the blonde's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled kissing her once more before pushing her firm member into her girlfriend's center and earning a muffled scream from the brunette.

"I will…never…get used," she breathed heavily, "to your size." She finished as Emma began pumping faster in and out of her slick center.

"And I will never get used to how you feel," Emma breathed while leaning down and capturing plump lips.

"I'm gonna cum…mhm" she breathed grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders and digging her nails in.

"Cum with me my queen," Emma smirked as they both stiffened and let their juices mix together as the blonde collapsed into her lover. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You are joining me on my trip to New York next weekend, right?"

"Of course, how could I miss the Pride Festival, I've always wanted to go and now it's going to be even better since I will be there with you." Regina smiled pushing Emma's hair back. "I do have a doctor's appointment on Friday though so we'll have to do that before we get on the plane."

"Of course I want to see how my kids are doing," Emma smiled resting her hand on the brunette's stomach.

"They are making me exhausted that's how they are doing," she smirked resting her head on her girlfriend's chest, "and making me fat."

"You are not fat, you're pregnant there is a difference," she kissed the brunette's head.

"Tell that to my expanding pant size," she smirked.

"You are beautiful no matter what," Emma said running her hand through dark hair, "and our kids will look beautiful just like their mom."

"I hope they have your eyes," Regina said looking into her lover's beautiful green eyes.

"And I hope they have your beautiful dark hair."

"I can't wait to meet them," Regina said thinking about her children.

"Me either." Emma smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Regina stayed in bed for about an hour until getting ready for dinner and heading downstairs.

"Where are you two headed?" Mary asked as the girls entered the kitchen.

"We're going to Marco's, Regina is in the mood for Italian," Emma said as she grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator.

"You girls have fun," Mary smiled, "hopefully not as much fun as you've been having upstairs." She finished looking up to Regina whose face was red.

"Sorry Regina is a screamer," Emma laughed.

"EMMA!" the brunette screamed and slapped her girlfriend's arm.

"What it's true," Emma said earning another slap from her girlfriend.

"Can you stop talking about what I do in bed," Regina glared.

"Fine, fine," Emma said with her hands held up in surrender as she and Regina walked out to her new jeep, "you know you're going to need a new car here soon, we won't always be able to take my car all the time."

"But my Mercedes," Regina whined leaning her head back against the seat.

"But your Mercedes can't hold one car seat let alone two," Emma smiled as she put on her Ray-bans and looked over to the passenger seat.

"I know," she frowned.

"I promise I will find you something that you like and nothing less," Emma smiled while taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the amazing person you are." Regina smiled kissing Emma's cheek.

"I'm only this person because of you," the blonde smiled as she started the car, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Emma and Regina returned from dinner and made their way up to Emma's room.

"I am so full," Regina said sitting on their king size bed.

"Me too," the blonde said sitting next to her girlfriend, "I should not have ordered dessert."

"I told you not too," Regina smirked.

"I think you just want me to admit that you were right," Emma smiled kissing the brunette's shoulder.

"You know me too well," Regina said leaning into the blonde.

"You were right," Emma smiled.

"Good, now can you take my shoes off if I lean over I might vomit," Regina pleaded as her girlfriend got off the bed and removed her girlfriend's shoes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my Queen," Emma said as she got up and kissed her girlfriend and looked at her clock on the bed side table, "I have to go."

"No don't leave," Regina said taking the blonde's hand and pulling her on top of her.

"I have to baby," Emma said kissing the girl's cheek, "I will be back later tonight."

"Wake me up when you get back if I'm asleep," Regina said kissing her girlfriend.

"Okay, I promise," she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma left after changing into her white tank top and black jeans with a flannel tied around her waist with her black and rainbow snapback on her head. She met her security outside of her house before they escorted her to the event by following behind her jeep as she drove to a club downtown. She finally arrived around twenty minutes later, laptop in hand as she made her way to the booth and grabbed the mic.

"WHO'S READY TO GET FUCKED UP?" Emma screamed into the mic and the crowd screamed so loud she had to cover her ears. "Okay, okay then let's get started." She laughed a she started to play the music.

 _I'm the fucking man, you don't get it, do ya?_

 _Type of money everybody acting like they knew ya_

 _Go Uptown, New York City bitch_

 _Some Spanish girls love me like I'm Aventura_

 _Tell Uncle Luke I'm out in Miami too_

 _Clubbing hard, fuckin' women ain't much to do_

 _Wrist blang, got a condo up in Biscayne_

 _Still getting brain from a thang, ain't shit changed_

 _How you feel? How you feel? How you feel?_

 _Twenty five sittin' on 25 mil,_

"Emma?" the manager said trying to get the blonde's attention, "EMMA?!"

"What?" she said finally hearing the screaming man behind her.

"There is a girl that asked for you," he said motioning behind him, "she said she knows you."

"Fine, bring her here." She said watching the manager leave and before she knew it he was back with a girl her height with dark brown hair and extremely brown eyes.

"Lily?" Emma seethed with her teeth barred and eyes that could kill.

"Emma please talk to me," she pleaded looking to the blonde.

"No we were done talking two years ago," Emma said turning back to her turntables.

"Emma I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Lily pleaded entering the booth further.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to fall in love with a back stabbing bitch but look what happened there," Emma said her face bright red, "now get the fuck out of here."

"I'll be outside when you're done," Lily said turning to leave, "please come and talk to me."

Emma finished her set around 1 a.m. and left the club about to get into her jeep before spotting the brunette she had told earlier to leave.

"Seriously Lily, I don't want to talk to you," Emma said putting her laptop in the back seat.

"Emma I said I was sorry," the brunette pleaded.

"Yeah and you think that fixes everything that happened," she fumed, "you destroyed me you are the reason I have to go to therapy, you tore me apart!"

"Don't you think I know that," Lily said with her hand on her chest, "I feel like shit trust me but I'm sorry Emma please forgive me."

"Why are you even here, Lily?"

"I wanted to ask you for forgiveness," Lily said stepping closer but Emma just retreated.

"I'm happy Lily, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone," the blonde said leaning on her car and crossing her arms.

"Because Emma you mean a lot to me and I can't just let you go," Lily said letting tears fall.

"That's not a good enough reason," Emma glared.

"Emma please just forgive me," Lily said nearly dropping to her knees.

"I can't right now Lily," Emma said stepping towards the girl, "you're lucky I'm even talking to you after what you did to me, I have to go my girlfriend is waiting for me."

"Please just call me when you want to talk." Lily said giving the blonde a card with her number on it.

"I'm not making any promises." Emma said getting into her jeep and driving home.

She got home thirty minutes later still angry at the conversation she had just had with the ex-love of her life and she couldn't get it off of her mind. She went upstairs and got into her bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hey, baby," Regina said kissing the blonde's hand.

"Hey," Emma kissed her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **################################################**

 **Why is Lily in town? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. I will try and update as soon as possible. I know it took a few weeks for me to update this story but I just started a new one and wanted to get a few chapters in for that one. If you haven't read my new story it is called 'Long Time Coming' and you should definitely check it out.**

 **I've been contemplating starting a twitter to share when I will be updating and picture that I use for inspiration in my story so if you would like to see that please review and let me know. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	24. Untold Secrets

"Morning baby," Emma said as she woke up with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

"What time is it, Swan?" Regina said turning to nuzzle into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Ten," Emma smirked.

"Too early," the brunette buried her head into her pillow.

"You used to be such a morning person," Emma mocked.

"That was before I was pregnant and tired all of the time," Regina said lifting her head from the pillow.

"You're still beautiful," Emma smiled.

"I might be beautiful but I'm still tired," Regina glared.

"Well maybe you'll feel better if you have some breakfast," Emma smiled leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"You can go ahead I'll be down in a few minutes," Regina said kissing the blonde before getting up and moving to the bathroom.

"Okay," Emma said watching her girlfriend go into the bathroom before getting up and going downstairs where she sat at the table with her parents, wringing her hands under the table.

"Why do you look nervous?" her dad asked looking over at her with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Well…" she started looking down at her lap.

"Emma what happened?" Mary said moving to sit next to her daughter, "what's wrong?"

"Someone came by the club last night," the blonde said looking up to her mother who looked genuinely concerned.

"Emma…" David said leaning forward in his chair, "who was it?"

"Lily," she said leaning back and looking back down to her hands.

"Why was she there?" Mary said looking at her daughter.

"I don't know," Emma said getting up and pacing the floor, "she asked me to forgive her for everything that she did and I told her to leave so she waited by my car until my set was over and when I got out there she just kept asking and asking and gave me her number and told me to call her."

"Please tell me you aren't going to call her," David said getting up from his chair, "Emma she tore you apart so much emotionally that we never thought you would be the same, you invested so much time into her and to your relationship with her that when she left you fell so hard and we don't want to see you like that again."

"I know but why is she back," Emma said wiping the tears from her face that were streaming from her eyes as quick as she could wipe them away, "I need to know why she looked for me? Why did she want me to forgive her so badly?"

"Emma I don't know," Mary said consoling her daughter as she wrapped her arms around her, "but Emma you need to promise me that you aren't going to let her hurt you again, I can't bear to see you like that again."

"I know," she said leaning on her mother's shoulder, "but I have to know why she is here."

"I think you do too, Emma," David said looking to his daughter who was still in his wife's arms, "just don't fall as hard as you did the first time, if you need help ask us we love you and I promise we will help."

"I will, thank you," Emma said wiping the rest of her tears from her face.

"Have you told Regina?" Mary said sitting back down at the kitchen table.

"Not yet," the blonde said nervously.

"You have to tell her, Emma," Mary said taking a sip of her coffee, "Lily was a huge part of your life and Regina deserves to know especially since she is back and wants to talk to you."

"I know, I'll tell her today before I call Lily," Emma said sitting down at the table and soon Regina was downstairs eating breakfast with all of them and as Emma stared at her girlfriend she had no idea how she could tell her that her first love wanted to talk to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Regina said sitting on her girlfriend lap as they sat on the large couch in front of the large window in their room.

"I have to tell you something…" Emma said looking into big brown eyes.

"You dump me while I'm having your kids I will-," she said before Emma cut her off by laughing.

"I'm...sorry...I just," Emma said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard and her girlfriend staring at her with a glare that could kill thousands at once, "Okay, I'm sorry, but no I'm not breaking up with you, I love you more than you will ever begin to know." She said cupping the brunette's cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that there is a girl that I dated when I was sixteen and she is back and asked me to talk to her."

"Why is she here?" Regina seethed.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Emma said looking out the window, "she asked me to forgive her for all the shit she put me through and I don't know I just feel like she had some ulterior motive."

"What did she do to you?" Regina said looking to her girlfriend who she could tell was genuinely nervous.

"When I was sixteen I was living in New York my parents figured big city a lot of people it's hard to pin point who I was in a giant school full of students especially since I went by a different name," she turned to her girlfriend who was engaged in the story, "I got into a really bad group of people who did hardcore drugs more than weed and more than just drinking," she pushed her hair back, "Lily was one of them, but when I met her she looked so innocent and so pure but she wasn't, she wasn't as bad as the others she didn't do the hard drugs she stuck to her normal weed and booze and so did I."

"So what happened between you two?"

"She cheated on her boyfriend with me, she told me she loved me and that one day she would leave him and we could live together and have a family and be normal, we could have a future," Emma said letting a few tears fall, "a few months after we started hooking up and 'dating' her boyfriend had a drug deal that he had to take care of and she had to go with him and she told me to stay where I was, a few hours went by and soon the house where we had been hanging out was surrounded by cop cars and it turns out that her boyfriend had found out about us and called the cops telling them that I was at the house and that I had drugs hidden there along with some stolen shit that he had gotten and I was arrested."

"Emma…" Regina said putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"After that day I never saw her again," Emma let her head fall, "I was arrest and was in a juvenile detention center for months and then put on probation for a year since the drugs they found didn't have my handprints on them but the stolen stuff did, she screwed me over, she told me she loved me and left."

"I think you should talk to her."

"Really?" Emma said wiping a few stray tears.

"You need closure Emma," Regina said kissing the girl's cheek, "and I can't take that away from you, she is the root of your problems and if I kept you from that I would feel terrible."

"Thank you," Emma kissed her girlfriend, "for being so understanding."

"I will always be understanding when it comes to you, I love you."

"I love you too my Queen."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma called Lily at about three and they decided to meet at a café in town at 4:30 and Emma couldn't believe she was about to have a full conversation with the girl that ripped her apart. She left the house and drove towards the café where Lily was already waiting for her.

"Hey, I'm glad you called," Lily said with her arms crossed.

"Look Lily, I only called because my parents and my girlfriend thought I needed closure since you are the root of all of my problems," Emma said pushing her hands in her pockets.

"Emma I'm sorry and I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a good reason but there wasn't anyone else I could turn too," Lily pleaded.

"Oh yeah," Emma nodded, "and what's the reason for you coming all the way here to talk to me."

"Can we have coffee first," Lily said motioning to the front door of the café.

"Fine," Emma huffed walking inside and getting them coffee before meeting Lily in a boot by the window.

"So why are you here?" Emma said taking a sip of her coffee.

"How have you been?" Lily smiled.

"Dammit Lily, stop avoiding the question you came her for a reason now tell me why," Emma leaned on the table staring the brunette straight in the eye.

"Emma, I don't have any money, my parents kicked me out, my boyfriend broke up with me and I have nothing," Lily said looking into green eyes.

"And that is my problem how Lily," Emma said getting even more angry.

"I can't take care of my daughter" Lily said looking down at her coffee cup, "she needs a home and you are the first person I thought of."

"Why?" Emma said angrily.

"Because Emma…" Lily paused, "she's yours."

 **########################################################**

 **HOLY SHIT! Sorry I had to end it there but when I introduced Lily last chapter I decided to add this little twist. One of you guessed it! I was really excited to write this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it and keep reading there is so much more to come.**

 **Thank you all for reading! If you haven't fav/followed please do the story only gets better trust me! I'm so happy you all are excited about this story and I'm sorry it took me a few weeks to finally update this story but I will hopefully be able to update more often.**

 **Please review I love all of your comments because you guys are so amazing and you make my day, I read them all if you were wondering and sometimes I go back and read them again for motivation to write so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	25. Hadley Jade

**March 26, 2016**

Emma's head was spinning she couldn't even look at Lily anymore. All she could think about was her girlfriend and her kids and it broke her to think that something she did years ago would affect her happiness now.

"Emma?" Lily said grabbing the blonde's hand who snatched it away, "please talk to me, say something."

"Are you sure?" Emma dead panned looking at brown eyes.

"I'm pretty sure," Lily said looking down at her coffee cup.

"Pretty sure?" Emma said putting her face in her hands, "Lily I need a one hundred percent confirmation that she is mine before you ask me to take her, you can't spring this information on me like this, dammit!" she hit the table.

"I know, Emma," Lily said looking at the blonde who was obviously thinking about everything, "Will you please take the DNA test so we can find out?"

"I guess I'm going to have to," Emma looked at her angrily.

"Here," Lily said handing her the swab in a little envelope.

"You brought it with you?" Emma scrunched her eyebrows.

"Well I figured you'd want to know as soon as possible," Lily said as she watched the blonde swabbed the inside of her mouth.

"There, let me know as soon as you have the results," Emma said giving the envelope back and standing up, "if she is mine, she is mine and she is living with me, understand?"

"I just want her to have her best chance," Lily said pocketing the envelope.

"And she will as long as you aren't there to screw her up," the blonde said walking out of the café and getting into her jeep to drive back home. She arrived twenty minutes later unable to speak all she could do was think.

"Emma?" her mother called when she heard the front door open and Emma walked into the living room with tears scrolling down her face. "Emma, tell me sweetheart what happened." Emma just shook her head as she started to cry more. "Emma, please tell me I want to help you but if you don't tell me then I can't."

"She…" Emma started as she sat next to her mother on the couch and buried her face into her mom's shoulder, "she has a daughter."

"Is that it?" Emma shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"She might be mine," Emma cried and gasped for air, "she…wants me to…have her if she really…is mine."

"Oh, Emma," Mary said wrapping her arms around her daughter, "why now?"

"Her parents kicked her out and her boyfriend broke up with her and she can't take care of her so if she's mine she wants me to have her," Emma continued to cry.

"What are you going to do?" Mary asked her daughter as she stroked blonde curls from her face.

"I don't know," Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes, "part of me wants her especially if she is mine she deserves to live a great life and not one with some back stabbing bitch like Lily," Emma said getting up and pacing the room, "but another part of me is scared shitless because I also am having two more kids with Regina and how is she going to react to this I mean having my ex-girlfriend's kid in our house 24/7, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know honey," Mary said looking at her daughter who continued to pace the floor with her hands on her head trying to breathe, "but you're going to have to tell her."

"I know," Emma said thinking about her girlfriend who was just upstairs, "wish me luck." She said walking up the stairs slowly and walking into her and Regina's shared room.

"Emma?" Regina mumbled rolling over in the bed.

"Hey, baby," Emma said getting under the covers and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"How did it go?" Regina said looking into green eyes.

"There is something I have to tell you," Emma said sadly.

"What is it, baby?" Regina stroked her lover's cheek.

"Lily has a daughter," Emma said looking down nervously, "and there is a big possibility that she is mine."

"Are you fucking serious?" Regina got out of the bed and stood in front pf her girlfriend who was still sitting. "You might have another child, what the hell Emma?"

"I know and if I had known that it was a possibility I would have told you but I had no idea," Emma said putting her hands through her hair, "please don't be mad at me I need you, you are the only girl that has ever been able to get me through my anxiety and everything that I have gone through, please don't be mad."

"Emma, baby I love you more than anything and I will never leave you no matter what," Regina said with tears streaming down her face, "but I can't say that it doesn't hurt."

"I know baby," Emma said putting her head in her hands and letting the tears fall freely, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I can't right now," Regina said walking towards the door of her bedroom, "I will, but right now I'm just so pissed off that I can't even think anymore. I'm having your kids Emma, and hearing this just makes me think about how this will change us and our kids' lives, how it will affect them." Regina said leaving the room.

Emma laid back down and began to cry even harder. She couldn't control her emotions or how she felt or what she thought about. She thought about Regina and her kids and the one kid that might be hers and she had no idea what to do. She was lost and had nobody to save her. So she got up and left her bedroom and went downstairs to grab her keys and left the house and drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A handful of hours later she returned but someone had driven her home. She was stumbling her way to the front door and clearly drunk she rang the doorbell until finally her mother opened the door.

"Emma…" she sighed taking her daughter's hand.

"Mhm," Emma mumbled trying to focus.

"You're drunk," Emma nodded. "Why would you do this?"

"Everyone was so mad at me and it made me mad at myself," Emma said walking with an arm around her mother until they reached the couch, "Regina is mad and then there's the fact that I might have three kids," she said running her hands through her hair.

"Emma," Mary said taking her daughter's shoes off and her hat, "you're only problem right now is that you might have three kids and you are out getting drunk off your ass at two in the morning, you need to realize that your kids need you and you can't be out drinking when your girlfriend is pregnant with your children and crying for hours because she has no idea where you are."

"I'm sorry…" Emma cried wiping her tears away.

"Sweetheart, I'm not the one that needs an apology," her mother motioned to the stairs. Emma got up and clung to the railing as she climbed the stair to the room she shares with her lover and opened the door slowly. She heard sniffles from the bed and knew that Regina was upset.

"Baby?" Emma said doing her best to walk towards the bed.

"Where were you?" Regina said sitting up in the bed and wiping her tears away.

"I was being stupid and I went out drinking," Emma said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why would you just leave Emma?" Regina said looking over at the blonde who was scared to look her in the eye.

"I didn't know what else to do I felt so trapped and the person I wanted to turn to was mad at me and so I just left and drinking seemed to take my pain away," Emma said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I'm so sorry," Regina said grabbing the blonde's hand.

"No, Regina you do not owe me an apology," Emma said looking up to her girlfriend, "I was an ass by leaving and not telling you and especially for making you worry and not letting you get any sleep."

"But I do Emma," Regina cried, "I am the person you turn to and the one that said I would be here for you no matter what and I drove you away, I'm sorry."

"I love you, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Swan," Regina said kissing her girlfriend, "I love you so much."

"What am I going to do?" Emma said laying down and covering her face.

"You are going to be the person I've always known you to be and you're going to do your absolute best," Regina said laying her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"But, Gina I could have three kids," Emma sighed trying not to think anymore.

"I know but I don't know any other person that would be able to do this better than you," Regina said rubbing her hand over the blonde's stomach. "And I will always be here to help you and if she is yours, she deserves someone like you."

"You're the best you know that," Emma said kissing the brunette's head.

"A certain blonde has told me that a few times."

"Then she is very smart."

"Indeed she is." Regina smiled into a kiss with her girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **March 27, 2016**

"Emma, baby your phone is ringing," Regina said rolling over in the bed as Emma rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and grabbed her phone not looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" Emma said sitting up.

"Emma, its Lily," the brunette said on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want?" Emma said pushing her hair from her face.

"I have the results," Lily said with sadness in her voice.

"How did you get them so fast?"

"I just took it down to the doctor's office in L.A. and they ran the test and I picked it up this morning."

"So what are the results, Lily?"

"Emma…" lily said sitting down, "she is yours."

"Okay," Emma said getting up from the bed and pacing the floor, "when should I come get her?"

"Today, I'm leaving to go live with my aunt since my parents kicked me out, she told me I could stay with her in her house until I get back on my feet."

"Fine where are you staying?" Emma said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm at hotel downtown," Lily said laying down on the bed, "I'll send you the address."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour, bye." Emma ended the call pacing the floor.

"She's yours isn't she?" Regina asked sitting up in bed and Emma nodded, "when are you getting her?"

"In an hour at hotel that Lily is staying at." Emma said moving to sit down on the bed. "Can you come with me?"

"Are you sure?" Regina said moving to take her girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah, I need you there to keep me sane," Emma smiled as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"Alright, I'll go," Regina smiled, "but I'm not talking to that bitch."

"Trust me if she tries to talk to you I'll say something," Emma smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Regina said kissing her girlfriend and getting up, "I'm going to go take a shower real quick."

"Care if I join?" Emma smirked.

"Not today, partially cause if we go in together we will never come out," she wiggled her eyebrows, "and also because I feel really gross today."

"You don't look gross," Emma said looking over her girlfriend's body.

"Nice try Swan," Regina smirked, "change and I'll meet you downstairs." Emma nodded before walking into her closet throwing on a pair of jeans and a white muscle tee with a black snapback and her black vans then she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetheart," Mary said looking to her daughter.

"Hey," Emma smiled nervously.

"Everything alright between you and Regina," she asked setting a plate down for the blonde on the table.

"Yeah, we talked last night and were able to fix everything." She said taking a bite of her eggs. "Lily called by the way."

"Did she get the results?" Emma nodded swallowing the bite she took. "And?"

"She's mine." Emma said looking down at her plate, "I'm going to pick her up once Regina gets finished getting dressed.

"I'm assuming she is going with you?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I need her there she keeps me calm," Emma smiled.

"I'm glad to see you taking responsibility for your daughter Emma," Mary smiled sitting across from her daughter.

"I need to," Emma said looking up at her mother, "and I wouldn't trust Lily to raise her, if someone is going to raise my daughter it will be me."

"And if you need help please ask me," Mary said to the blonde.

"I will, I promise," Emma said taking another bite of her breakfast, "I will definitely need help."

"Ready to go?" Regina said walking into the kitchen and seeing her girlfriend and Mary sitting at the table.

"We will go after you eat," Emma said grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her to sit down, "I'll get you some breakfast."

"Thank you, baby," Regina smiled looking to the blonde who returned with a plate that had two pancakes with strawberries on top.

"You're welcome," Emma said kissing her cheek and sitting back down.

"So how do you feel about this Regina?" Mary asked looking at the younger brunette.

"I honestly don't know, I'm nervous because we're going to have this little girl around here and it will feel really different especially because she isn't mine, but she is Emma's," Regina said taking a bite of her pancakes. Emma looked down nervously at her hands.

"Regina, I promise you that little girl will be calling you mom before you are ever comfortable with it and because you are there all the time and you are with Emma helping her raise her she will love you more than she will ever love Lily," Mary said looking at the younger brunette, "she will be yours because you and Emma will be the only people she will ever know that raised her, and your perspective will change I promise."

"I hope so," Regina smiled nervously before finishing her pancakes, "are you ready baby?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emma said taking the brunette's hand and grabbing her keys as they walked out to her white jeep. "I'm nervous."

"I know baby," Regina said wrapping both of her arms around the blonde's arm that was on her leg, "but I'm here and everything will be fine."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she kissed the blonde's cheek as she drove off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the hotel about thirty minutes later and got out of the jeep. Emma's hands were shaking thinking about the little girl upstairs with her DNA running through her veins.

"Hey," Regina said coaxing the girl from her thoughts, "breathe, you'll be fine, and remember," she said kissing the blonde's hand as she held it, "I'm right here." Emma nodded as they walked inside and went up the elevator to the fifth floor and took a right, walking all the way down to room 516 and knocking on the door before someone opened it.

"Emma," Lily said opening the door wider, "I see you brought your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I did," Emma said still holding Regina's hand as they stepped inside the room. "Where is she?" Emma asked watching Lily move around the corner picking a little girl who had bright green eyes and short blonde hair and beautiful ivory skin and in that moment Emma's heart melted. She couldn't believe that she was hers.

"Her name is Hadley Jade Swan, she is sixteen months old, can't speak yet but that doesn't mean she hasn't tried and loves to walk," Lily laughed letting a tear fall, "promise me she will be okay."

"Lily she is my daughter I would never do anything to hurt her," Emma said looking at the beautiful green eyed little girl, "do you have the custody papers?"

"I do," Lily said putting the little girl down and giving Emma the papers so that the blonde could sign them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Emma said picking up the little girl and gazing into matching eyes, "hello, Hadley." Emma smiled as she kissed the little girl's cheek who laughed. They walked out to the car after getting all of Hadley's things and loading them into the jeep and strapping the little girl into the car seat before saying goodbye to Lily and driving away.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked taking Emma's hand.

"With you I'm ready for anything," Emma smiled kissing the brunette's hand. They drove for twenty-five minutes before Hadley began to cry and Emma began to panic. "What do I do?"

"Emma, I'm not an expert but we are five minutes from home and she is probably just upset because she is away from Lily," Regina said rubbing the blonde's shoulder, "soon she will realize that we are here for her and she will get used to it but we are only five minutes away and when we get there you can hold her and comfort her and make her feel better but right now, you need to calm down."

"Okay," Emma nodded knowing that Regina was right and that she shouldn't panic. They finally got home and Emma jumped out of the car and got her daughter out as fast as she could, "Hey baby, what's wrong?" the blonde said holding the girl in her arms as she continued to cry. She walked to the other side of the car and took Regina's hand as they walked through the doors.

"Emma?" Mary called hearing the crying coming through the front door, "What's wrong?"

"I think she just misses Lily," Emma said cradling her daughters head to her chest.

"What's her name?" she asked looking at the small blonde.

"Hadley Jade Swan," Emma smiled looking down at her daughter who started to calm down, "are you okay, baby?" she asked the small blonde who nodded wiping her eyes. "We need to get her stuff and I need to go get her a bed and stuff to put in her room."

"You can do that tomorrow and your dad is going to pick up some food for her on his way home from work, but tonight she can sleep in the bed in the guest room," Mary said looking at the little girl in her daughter's arms. "Can I hold her?" Emma nodded and handed her to her mother who was smiling ear to ear.

"She looks just like you," Regina said looking to her girlfriend.

"She's amazing," Emma said admiring her daughter. "I never thought I could feel this way."

"It's how I felt when I had you," Mary said rubbing her hand over the small girl's head. "And you'll feel that way again when the twins get here."

"Now that I have her and know how it feels I can't wait for Emmett and Rayna," Emma smiled looking to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Regina said, "Now go get Hadley's stuff so we can start setting up her room."

"I'll help you," Mary said giving Hadley to Regina who graciously took her and smiled to the little girl.

"You look just like momma don't you?" Regina laughed as the little girl clung to her.

"Let's just hope her attitude is better than momma's? Mary laughed bringing in one of the bags from the car.

"You know I'm standing right here," Emma scoffed.

"Well she has a point," Regina laughed.

"You know you're my girlfriend, right?" Emma said setting down the bags she had carried in.

"Yes," Regina said walking over to the blonde, "and I still love you." She said kissing her girlfriend. "And I think Hadley here needs a nap, because she's had a long day," she laughed looking at the little girl who was yawning.

"Here I'll take her upstairs," Emma said taking the little girl from her girlfriend's arms and going upstairs to the guest room and laying her down on the bed. "Goodnight, baby." She kissed her daughters head before walking out of the room and back downstairs to her girlfriend who was laying on the couch.

"Hello, beautiful," Emma said laying down next to the brunette.

"Hey, is she asleep?" she asked wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Emma said kissing her girlfriend's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

 **###########################################################**

 **There you have it, another chapter and I know a lot of you will be mad about Emma having a daughter with Lily but I hope you will all stick with me in this roller coaster of a story. There are so many good times to come and I promise you will love it so stick around.**

 **If you haven't fav/followed this story yet please do I'm getting closer to 200 follows and I know I can get there eventually so please follow! Also please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It motivates me to write and it gives me ideas so please review! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	26. Family Binds

**Please excuse the time stamps on the last chapter I meant to write May 26 and May 27 but I spaced and wrote March and didn't realize until just now, please forgive me and this chapter will be starting from June 3, 2016**

 **###############################################**

 **June 3, 2016**

It had been a week since Hadley moved in and slowly Emma and Regina adjusted to everyday life of a toddler. Getting up in the mornings and feeding her and making sure she is taken care of. Emma was getting the hang of being a mother and was beginning to enjoy it. She was also getting Hadley to talk a lot more which made her feel proud of her daughter.

"Momma," Hadley said looking to Emma as she held her sippy cup in the air.

"Hadley baby, I'll get you juice in a second, I promise," Emma smiled over to her daughter who was sitting in the high chair by the kitchen table.

"Bu-, momma," her lip quivered and Emma knew what that meant. The kid was about to explode like a grenade without a pen. Luckily for her Regina came in for the save.

"Shh its okay Hadley, I'll get it baby," she smiled taking the cup from the small blonde and moving to the fridge where her girlfriend was.

"I love you," Emma smiled pathetically in amazement.

"I love you too, Swan," Regina said filling the sippy cup halfway and putting the top back on it and walking back over to Hadley. "Here, baby."

"Thank you, mommy," Hadley said instinctively in the smallest voice possible making Regina freeze and turn to her girlfriend who was already staring back.

"Did she just-," Emma said and Regina nodded back quickly, "I can tell her if you want to, you don't-."

"It's okay," Regina smiled, "I liked it."

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned moving closer to her girlfriend, "you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's like your mother said Emma," Regina said staring into green eyes, "she will say it before I'm ever comfortable with but I will always be here for her and to protect her and I want to be her mother if you will let me."

"I do," Emma smiled, "I'd rather it be you than Lily."

"I would rather it be me too after what I've heard about her," she smiled, "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, my queen."

"Good morning, girls," Mary said entering the kitchen.

"Morning mom," Emma smiled as she walked over to Hadley's high chair and put some cheerios in front of her.

"Oh Emma, your father had to go into work but he needed to talk to you about the festival tomorrow in New York," Mary said fixing a cup of coffee.

"Oh god I completely forgot about that," Emma said slumping down in her chair and looking up to the ceiling.

"What are you going to do?" Regina said as she walked and sat next to her girlfriend at the table.

"I don't know I have Hadley and you and I are going to be in New York," Emma paused thinking as she put a hand through her blonde curls, "we could always take her with us."

"There will be plenty of space in the hotel," Regina said looking over to the young blonde, "and she shouldn't leave you she would be devastated."

"Then it is settled, she is coming with us," Emma smiled kissing her daughter's cheek causing the young blonde to giggle.

"Oh baby, what time is it?" Regina asked trying to look at the clock on the opposite wall.

"It's ten, we should probably get going," Emma said standing and cleaning up the mess Hadley had made and then taking the young blonde from her high chair.

"That's right, you two have a doctor's appointment for the twins," Mary said happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah and we need to get going," Emma said putting a little bit more juice in her daughter's cup for the road, "did you put her car seat back in the jeep?" Emma asked before her mother nodded back and soon they were leaving the large house.

"Mommy?" Hadley called from the back seat and Regina turned to look at her girlfriend.

"She isn't talking to me I'm 'momma'," the blonde laughed causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"Yes, baby?" Regina called back to the young blonde who was in the back seat.

"Mommy?" she called again.

"Hadley baby, what is it?" Regina said turning to look at the car seat.

"I'm hungry," she giggled with her hand son her mouth.

"She really is your child," Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Emma who was laughing.

"Baby, can you wait ten more minutes," Emma said looking into the rearview at her daughter.

"But momma," Hadley said looking up into the mirror to see her mother's eyes.

"Hadley just ten more," Emma said sternly.

"Mommy?" a muttered cry came from the back seat.

"Sorry baby," Regina said making a pouted face towards the young blonde. About ten minutes later they had finally made it to the doctor's office and Hadley was able to get her cheerios that her mother had packed for her that morning as they waited for Regina's name to be called.

"I can't believe I'm only twelve weeks," Regina sighed leaning back.

"I know but it also feels like just yesterday that we found out you were pregnant," Emma said with the young blonde in her lap who was currently eating cereal from a baggie.

"Tell me about it," Regina rolled her eyes, "but at least we have a while so we can get everything and have time to get used to this little girl," Regina said making a funny face at the green eyed girl who made one back at her.

"Regina!" a nurse called from the door watching the blonde stand with the little girl in her arms and Regina walk towards her and into the small room. Regina waited on the table while Emma and Hadley sat in a nearby chair and waited for the doctor.

"Momma why we here?" Hadley asked looking up at her mother.

"Well, mommy has your brother and sister inside of her belly and we have to know how they are doing and make sure they are healthy," Emma said quietly hoping the little girl would understand.

"Mommy has them inside her belly?" she asked wide eyed and Emma nodded, "they need out." She said sternly causing Emma to laugh.

"That's not how it works baby," Emma laughed, "See mommy has to grow them and help them grow big and strong until they can survive on their own and then they can come out."

"How long?" Hadley simply asked looking over to the brunette who was sitting on the table looking at them.

"It will be a while, baby," Regina laughed as the doctor walked in and began the ultrasound.

"How are feeling Regina?" the doctor asked as he moved the ultrasound wand across her stomach.

"Fine lately, the nausea hasn't been as bad lately," she said looking at the screen.

"Well that's good," he said before he found the twins on the screen, "alright so this one here is your girl," he pointed at the baby who was on the left half of the screen, "and here is your boy," he pointed to the right side.

"They're getting bigger," Emma said picking up Hadley and standing by her girlfriend.

"Yes, right now they are around two inches but not quite there yet," the doctor said printing out photos, "and twins tend to develop slower than a normal pregnancy with one child."

"And their healthy?" Regina asked looking at the picture the doctor had handed to her.

"Yes, their heart rates seem strong and they seem to be growing at a normal rate," he said smiling and finishing up the chart, "congratulations you two, Regina I'll see you back in about four weeks."

"Thank you, doctor," Regina smiled as the man left the room.

"Babies?" Hadley simply asked looking down at the pictures in her mother's hand.

"Yeah baby," Regina said handing her one of the pictures, "this one is your sister Rayna," she pointed to the small figure on the left, "and this one here is your brother Emmett." She pointed to the right of the picture.

"Yeah and soon they will be here and you'll be a big sister and get to boss them around," Emma laughed and got a glare from Regina. "Okay maybe not that but eventually you will be able to play with them and share your toys."

"My toys," the little blonde pointed to herself and looked at her blonde mother who nodded, "no, my toys."

"We'll talk about it," Emma laughed earning a glare from her daughter, "oh geez."

"What is it, darling?" Regina asked as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"She's been with us a week and has already perfected the 'Regina stare'," Emma laughed looking to her girlfriend.

"Then she is learning how to keep you in check," Regina said proudly as she buckled her seatbelt and watched Emma buckle in Hadley before jumping into the driver's seat.

"I'll keep you in check," Emma laughed leaning in and capturing her queen's lips for a passionate kiss.

"As long as I can do the same for you," Regina laughed grabbing the blonde's hand, "love you."

"Love you too, babe," Emma winked and started driving in the direction of the mansion.

 **####################################################################**

 **I know short chapter next one will be longer and involve their trip to New York. I have also updated my other story if you haven't read that please it would be greatly appreciated. If you have not fav/followed this story yet please do!**

 **I just created a Tumblr page where I will share picture and update information and things I feel that you as readers of my stories should know. My username is fullofshit101 of course so please go and follow me for swan queen pics daily and information about my stories.**

 **Thank you all for reading. You are all truly amazing. Please review and let me know how you liked the chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	27. Unmedicated

**Happy Little Pill (Troye Sivan)**

"Baby have you finished packing Hadley's things?" Regina asked emerging from the closet with a stack of folded clothes.

"I think I have everything but she keeps adding more things to her bag and when I tell her that she has enough, she tells me no and keeps grabbing things from her room," Emma chuckled closing her suitcase that Regina had packed for her.

"Well she is your child," the brunette laughed.

"Very true," Emma laughed grabbing the few bags from her bed, "is this everything we are taking?" she asked earning a nod from her girlfriend as she left the room to load the car.

"Have you packed everything?" Mary asked meeting her daughter as she walked back inside the door.

"I think so all of my equipment is being sent to New York and delivered to the venue and me and Regina's stuff is already in the car now I just have to get a certain little girl to finalize the suitcase situation." Emma laughed looking to her mother.

"Well the last I saw her she was asking Regina about her snacks in the kitchen," Mary laughed looking at her daughter roll her eyes and walk towards the two who were talking about the impending food dilemma.

"Hadley we will have food on the plane, sweetheart," Regina said with the young girl on her hip.

"Mommy, what bout cheerios?" the young blonde said looking up to her brunette mother.

"Yes baby, they will have cheerios," she laughed looking at the young green eyed girl.

"Proof," Hadley said with her arms folded giving her greatest 'Regina stare' impersonation.

"The stare doesn't work on the queen," the brunette said tickling the young girl who shrieked with laughter.

"Hadley, have you finished packing?" the older blonde asked from the doorway.

"Yes momma," she simply stated looking at her blonde mother.

"You have your stuffed animals that you want to bring?" she asked earning a nod from her daughter.

"Alright we need to get in the car the plane leaves in an hour and we still have to unload the car when we get to the airport," Emma said taking her daughter from her the brunette's arms and giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"Alright darling, I'm going to grab her sippy cup and put juice in it I I'll meet you outside," Regina said earning a nod from her girlfriend. She fixed her daughter some juice and met the pair in the jeep before they left the mansion.

"Momma?" Hadley asked from the backseat.

"Yeah, baby," Emma said looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Music," Hadley simply stated looking at her mother's as the pair laughed and Emma began playing _Youth by Troye Sivan._

" _My youth  
My youth is yours  
Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
Run away now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
The truth so loud you can't ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours"_

Regina was singing along to every word and couldn't help but steal quick glances of her girlfriend who was doing the same thing. Emma could feel the eyes on her and moved her hand to Regina's thigh.

"Swan, child in the car," Regina said looking to her girlfriend who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"You started it," Emma laughed.

"It's fun to tease you darling," Regina laughed looking at the blonde who moved her hand to Regina's center making the brunette suck in a huge gulp of air.

"It's even more fun to tease you," Emma laughed getting a glare from her girlfriend.

"Emma don't you remember our daughter who just so happens to be in the back seat," Regina said looking her lover in the eyes.

"Fine, but this isn't over," she smirked. They got to the airport thirty minutes later and the plane departed once all of their luggage had been loaded.

"Momma?" Hadley asked sitting on her brunette mother's lap.

"Yes baby?" Emma said looking over to her daughter.

"Cheerios?"

"Seriously kid, where do you put it all?" Emma laughed getting the small bag of cheerios from the cabinet and giving them to her daughter who was laughing.

"Emma she is the same bottomless pit you are," Regina laughed wrapping both of her arms around the small blonde.

"But she is a cute bottomless pit," Emma said making a funny face at her daughter who giggled. "I forgot to tell you I have a tattoo appointment in New York a few hours after we land."

"You're getting a new one?" Regina asked looking to her girlfriend who was holding her sketchbook on her lap.

"Yeah, this one is going to be for Hadley," Emma said opening to the drawing she had made for her new tattoo that showed Hadley's hand prints with her full name in the middle and her birthday in roman numerals below the name and an embroidered crown behind it all.

"That's beautiful," Regina said looking to her lover, "where are you putting it?"

"On my shoulder blade," Emma smiled looking at her daughter, "the one for the twins is going to be on my other arm."

"It's beautiful Emma," Regina smiled as she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, "Hadley will love it once she understands it."

"Yeah, I won't show her until after I get it," Emma smiled at the young girl who was starting to fall asleep in Regina's arms. "I can't believe she is almost two."

"I know," Regina smiled down at the small blonde who was hold onto Regina like a teddy bear, "granted we have only had her for nearly two weeks."

"Yeah," Emma sighed looking down at her hands.

"It isn't your fault baby," Regina said taking her girlfriends hand, "you didn't know, but you do now and she is so happy with you."

"Us," Emma smiled, "I seriously could not have done this without you."

"And I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend one more time. They landed in New York a couple hours later and made it to the hotel to relax before Emma's tattoo appointment.

"Is Hadley still asleep?" Emma asked as Regina held the small girl in her arms.

"Yeah I'm going to go lay her down on the bed," she said as she went into the bedroom in their suite and came back out a few moments later closing the door cautiously. "There."

"You are so beautiful," Emma said wrapping her arms around the brunette and kissing her.

"So are you my swan," Regina said kissing her girlfriend once more before they moved to lay on the couch with Regina between Emma's legs and her head lying on her chest.

"How are my babies doing?" Emma asked putting her hand over the small belly that had formed over the past couple of weeks.

"Making me tired and hungry," Regina laughed, "but doing fine as long as you're here."

Emma rested her hands on the small bump as her lover shut her eyes and began falling asleep. She looked down at the beautiful sight. The love of her life was carrying her children and doing it wonderfully.

They had laid there for a few hours before it was time for the appointment at the tattoo shop and Emma had coaxed her lover awake.

"The driver is waiting down stairs," Emma said as Regina brought the small girl who had just woken up into the in suite living room, "hey boog," Emma said picking up her daughter and kissing her on the cheek.

"Momma I tired," she said laying her head on her blonde mother's chest.

"You just slept for two hours," Emma laughed kissing her daughters head, "Trust me you won't be tired in a minute."

"Ready baby?" Regina asked looping her arm with Emma's as they walked towards the door. Emma nodded as they left the room and went downstairs to meet their security who escorted them from the hotel into their car.

"I can't wait until it's done," Emma said excitedly gripping her girlfriend's hand.

"Well if you get any more excited I'm going to lose a hand," Regina laughed.

"Sorry," the blonde sheepishly as she loosened her grip.

"It's okay, darling," Regina said looking into green eyes that took her breath away every time she looked at them, "I hope they have your eyes."

"Really?" Emma asked rubbing her hand over the small bump, "I hope they look like you," she laughed leaning down to kiss her belly, "and your spirit."

"I hope they have your spirit," Regina said looking at the blonde, "you're happiness is radiant."

"When it wants to be," Emma said sarcastically as she turned her head quickly to look out the window so she wasn't face to face with sad eyes.

"Emma…," Regina said looking at the blonde.

"I don't want to talk about it," Emma said as she chewed on the nail of her thumb and leaned her head against the window.

"You have to talk about it eventually Emma," Regina said putting her hand on Emma's shoulder before the blonde pulled away.

"Not right now," Emma said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Regina scoffed becoming angry with the blonde who was refusing to look at her. Regina felt bad for her girlfriend but all she wanted was to understand and how could she? She had no idea the thoughts racing through Emma's head.

"No," Emma said shortly still refusing to look her lover in the eyes.

"Emma, what the hell?" Regina said trying to catch the blonde's attention so she would face her.

"I didn't take them Regina," Emma said turning to her girlfriend.

"And why the hell not?" Regina said looking at her girlfriend.

"I just didn't okay," Emma said leaning back against the seat. She couldn't handle the thoughts in her head. Her anxiety wasn't helping the situation at hand and minute by minute her breaths became even shallower. "Regina, can we please save this conversation for when we aren't in a crowded car."

"Sure, you can meet me and Hadley back at the hotel," Regina said crossing her arms.

"So you aren't coming with me," Emma asked earning her a silent no from her lover. "Whatever." Emma said leaning back in the seat once again until they pulled up to the tattoo shop where she left the car and her girlfriend and daughter behind.

"Momma?" Hadley asked from behind Regina.

"Momma has something she has to do, baby," Regina said turning to meet her daughter's gaze that was quickly turning to tears, "it's okay sweetheart she'll be back, I promise and when she gets back we'll watch a movie, alright?" Hadley nodded her head in approval as Regina turned back around and the smile she had on her face quickly fell. She loved Emma more than she could ever express but the blonde refused to tell her anything and she was scared for her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the appointment Emma decided to walk around the city adorned in a black hoodie to hide her face. She needed to calm down because for Emma that's the hardest part of her anxiety, the fall. Her heart was still racing and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She had to call the person she always went to when she has an anxiety attack, her mother.

"Emma, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mary-Margaret asked concerned for her daughter who couldn't seem to get a grip.

"I forgot to take my meds and I can't stop thinking and I can't breathe," Emma said grappling at her chest as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

"Honey, calm down," Mary said feeling genuinely concerned for her daughter, "what happened baby, how did you get here?"

 _How did you get here?_ The question rang in Emma's ears. Her therapist had given her this specific question and anytime she went through her episodes and her anxiety attacks she is supposed to focus on that question exactly. The question helped her reign in her thoughts and focus on the real problems opposed to the whirlwind trip her mind takes her on, Emma continued on by telling her mother what had happened in the car.

"Emma, you are an amazing person, no matter what you think or how many times the thoughts in your head affect your judgement, you are an amazing person," Mary said to her daughter who was now sitting on the curb hugging her knees. "Regina sees you for you, your anxiety isn't something you can help and it can't be solved by simply being happy, you have to know everyone around you loves you for who you are and nothing less, anxiety and all, Emma you are you and the twins would be lucky to be like you."

Emma sat for a few moments after ending the call with her mother thinking of everything she had just been told. After about ten minutes she gathered herself and called for a car to pick her up and jumping inside before it sped off in the direction of the hotel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Momma!" the young blonde screamed when her mother walked through the door of the hotel room.

"Hey baby," Emma said picking up her daughter, "did you and mommy have fun while I was gone." Hadley nodded.

"Mommy read me a story and then she let me draw," Hadley said as her mother tried to decipher what her daughter was saying, although at almost 18 months the young blonde was becoming a pro.

"That's awesome boog, why don't you go pick out some pj's and we'll order dinner," Emma said kissing Hadley's cheek and setting the girl down. "Regina?"

"Over here Swan," Regina said. Emma followed the sound before she found the brunette laying on the couch.

"Baby," Emma said sitting on the coffee table that was seated directly in front of the couch that her lover was occupying.

"Save it, Swan," Regina said putting a hand through her hair.

"Regina, please just let me talk."

"Oh so now you want to talk about everything?"

"Yes just let me explain," Emma said earning an approval from her girlfriend, "I didn't mean to shut down like that. When you said that you wanted the twins to have my spirit it just made me think. I would never wish my anxiety on my worst enemy and to think that my kids could go through the same thing that I go through every day. It hurts and I couldn't stand to see them suffer like I have."

"Emma," Regina said as a tear slipped from her eye, "I didn't mean to bring it up in that way," she sighed, "but your happiness is so radiant and infectious it makes everyone around you happy and that's how I want our kids to be."

"But what if they do have my anxiety?"

"Emma it's not genetic."

"I know that but I'm scared," Emma said letting her own tears fall.

"It's okay to be scared Emma, everyone has fears when it comes to having kids but we won't know until it happens," Regina said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. " _You are where you need to be. Just take a deep breath."_

"I love you," Emma smiled kissing her once more.

"I love you too my Swan," Regina said wiping the tears from her lover's eyes, "but please take your medication."

"I will, I promise," Emma smiled, "I just need to take a break from it sometimes."

"I know, just please warn me when you do," Emma nodded and smiled until suddenly her gaze turned to the figure who just entered the room.

"Hadley?" Emma laughed looking at her daughter who came into the room wearing pants that were on backward and a shirt on top of her head, "baby, what happened?"

"I dunno," Hadley laughed.

"Come here so I can fix you," the older blonde giggled as her daughter climbed onto the couch. Emma turned her pants frontwards and put her shirt on correctly before the three settled into the couch and picked a movie and ordered room service.

Emma looked over her small family as they huddled under the blanket with Hadley nestled between her mothers. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to earn the family she has but she knew she couldn't let it go.

 **######################################################################**

 **Okay so another chapter down. Not exactly sure how I get these done because I start and what happens in between I'm not really sure but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I wanted to add some of Emma's fears and divulge into the heart of Emma's anxiety and how it affects her. We will most likely be getting into her therapy sessions and getting more in depth with how she got to the level of anxiety that she has. Also, my knowledge of anxiety comes from personal experience and what I've researched about it, anxiety is different for a lot of people but for Emma it's triggered by some things that we will learn about later on.**

 **If you have not fav/followed this story please do I'm so close to 200 follows! Thank you to those who have fav and followed it means the absolute world to me that you are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know how you are liking the story. Also if you have any recommendations for fanfics that I can read it would be greatly appreciated because sadly I feel like I read them** _ **all.**_ **PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	28. Totally Fine

**September 23**

It had been four months since their little family trip to NYC for the parade and Regina was nearing her seventh month of pregnancy and with that she became more uncomfortable and the mood swings swung so hard they could blow off the roof of the house, and ninety percent of the time they were directed at Emma.

"Baby, I'm just saying if you need help, I can help you," Emma said sitting on the kitchen counter while her girlfriend made lunch.

"I told you Swan I can do it myself," Regina glared.

"And I know that but, I can help, so please let me," Emma said as she hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around her lover from behind resting her hands on the bump that had grown significantly over the last four months.

"Fine Swan," Regina said raising her hands in surrender before sitting on the barstool that was seated around the island. "Baby?"

"Yes Regina," Emma smiled as she turned to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

"Can you cut up some fruit too?" Regina smiled mischievously.

"Of course," Emma laughed moving to the refrigerator and taking out a couple of apples.

"Should we fix Hadley something she ate breakfast not too long ago," Regina said leaning on her hands.

"Let's be honest she'll be hungry in an hour so we might as well start pre-heating the oven now for the chicken nuggets," Emma laughed turning on the oven.

"Oh also, what did you have in mind for her birthday?" Regina asked leaning back in the chair.

"I'm not sure yet but I think this birthday we should just do it with family," Emma said finishing the sandwich for her girlfriend and handing her the plate along with a bowl of sliced apples. "She hasn't been in school or daycare so she hasn't met many kids her age."

"You're right," Regina said eating a couple of the apples she was given, "but we should still make it really special the twins will be here soon and I don't want her to be jealous."

"It will definitely be fit for a princess we can guarantee that," Emma laughed kissing her girlfriend, "speaking of Hadley did my parents tell you when they would be back from the park?"

"No, but it shouldn't be too long, every time I've taken her she likes to swing for about twenty minutes and then gets tired and wants to leave," Regina laughed looking over at the blonde.

"Sounds like her," Emma laughed stealing one of the apples she had prepared for her girlfriend, who glared at her, "If you want more I will make you more." Before either two could say another word the front door opened and the little girl made her way into the kitchen.

"Momma!" she yelled raising her arms in front of her blonde mother to pick her up.

"Hey boog," Emma smiled kissing her daughter on the cheek and setting her down on her lap, "how was the park?"

"Good, MM helped me swing," Hadley said looking over to her grandmother.

"That's awesome," Emma smiled, "Why don't you go wash your hands baby I'm fixing you some chicken nuggets for lunch."

"But I need help momma," Hadley said throwing her hands to her side.

"Can mommy help you?" Emma smiled mischievously to her lover who rolled her eyes and got up.

"Sure, make the pregnant woman get up," she laughed and took her daughters hand.

"Mommy?" Hadley asked holding her mother's hand as they walked to the bathroom.

"Yes baby," Regina smiled looking down at the young blonde.

"When are babies here?" she asked making the brunette laugh.

"Soon baby," she smiled, "alright now time to wash your hands." Regina helped the little girl get washed for lunch and they quickly made their way back to the kitchen.

"Momma," Hadley said after Regina helped her onto the barstool, "nuggets?"

"They aren't ready yet baby," Emma said giving her a small bowl of grapes that were all cut in half, "you can have these until they are done cooking."

But momma," Hadley said leaning half of her body on the counter.

"Hadley," Emma glared, "grapes." Hadley recanted with her best evil queen glare but her blonde mother was winning the fight and soon she had given up, putting a grape in her mouth.

"Baby, I'm going to go lay down for a bit," Regina said kissing her girlfriend who wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, the twins are just kicking me a little hard today," she smiled with a little bit of pain behind her eyes.

"I'll finish Hadley's lunch and I'll be up alright?" Emma smiled caressing her girlfriend's belly as she nodded before walking up the stairs.

"Is mommy okay, momma?" Hadley asked finishing the bowl of grapes she was given.

"Yeah boog, mommy is fine she just needs to lay down," the blonde said taking the chicken nuggets from the oven and putting them on the plate after they cooled off and setting them in front of her daughter.

"Hey mom," Emma said walking into the living room to see her mother who was on the couch, "do you mind watching Hadley, I'm gonna go check on Regina."

"Of course is she alright?"

"She said the twins have been kicking her pretty hard I just want to make sure she is okay." Emma said before walking upstairs to their shared room, "Hey baby." Emma said closing the door quietly when she heard a sniffle from her lover who was facing away from her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Emma sat on the bed running her hand down her back.

"I'm so uncomfortable and they keep kicking and haven't stopped and I'm frustrated," she cried turning over to meet her lover's gaze.

"I know baby but it's almost over and soon we'll see our babies and it will all be worth it," Emma said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and letting the brunette lay on her chest.

"I know I just wish they would stopping kicking me," Regina chuckled rubbing her stomach, "I love them but geez they sure can kick." They laid there for a few minutes before a knock sounded at the door.

"Sorry but Hadley was adamant on not taking a nap unless it was with mommy," Mary chuckled as the little girl walked into the room.

"Hey baby," Emma smiled lifting the girl onto the bed and putting the young blonde between her and Regina.

"Okay mommy?" Hadley asked looking sad noticing her mother had been crying.

"I am now baby, thank you," Regina smiled down to her daughter who lifted her arms. Regina pulled her up so that she lay on her chest with her left arm across the protruding belly and her right arm behind her own head.

"Love you mommy," Hadley said just before falling asleep.

"I love you too baby," Regina said letting a tear fall.

"And I love you both," Emma said kissing both of their heads and curling into the small blonde.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma was the first to wake up out of the three of them and made her way downstairs where her parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey sweetheart," Mary smiled noticing her daughter walking into the room, "how is Regina?"

"She was just frustrated and the twins have apparently been kicking her all morning and she is tired of being pregnant," Emma said slumping into the large chair that was adjacent to the couch.

"Yeah after about seven months with twins I can see where she is coming from," Mary laughed looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, I told her it would be over soon and we will be able to meet them and she will forget about all of the uncomfortable times," Emma said putting a hand through her hair.

"Has Regina talked anymore about when her parents would be visiting?" David asked looking into his daughter's green eyes.

"I think they are coming next week, but I've been getting all my days messed up trying to get ready for the twins," Emma sighed.

"So have you finished the nursery?" Mary asked her daughter excitedly, hoping the girl would let her see the final product she had been working on for a few months now.

"Almost I just have to do the finishing touches," Emma smiled mischievously. "I'm actually going to go work on it if Regina wakes up tell her I'm in there."

Emma was working on the nursery finishing the stars that went along an entire wall, working for nearly an hour while thinking of her family and her girlfriend and their own family they have just created and getting lost in thought until she heard a knock on the door.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

"Yeah, baby it's me."

"Come in," Emma smiled turning to the door with paint on her t-shirt and jeans. Regina walked through the door looking at the beautiful nursery her girlfriend had been painting for months.

"Emma…" Regina said covering her mouth that was agape as tear fell, "it's so beautiful." The room was painted with a galaxy sky with a silhouette of peter pan flying over the London skyline on one wall while the rest of the room was white with a crib placed in each corner with the name Emmett and Rayna painted above each of them and a changing table in between.

"It only took three months but the look on your face right now says it was all worth it," Emma said wrapping her arms around her beautiful girlfriend and kissing her passionately. "Have the twins calmed down?" she said running a protective hand over her girlfriend's belly.

"Yeah, they've stopped kicking as much for now," she laughed, "thank you for this Emma, seriously you have no idea what it means to me."

"It was my pleasure baby," Emma kissed her, "and it was a good escape for me it helped me focus on the positive."

"I love you." Regina smiled as she kissed her girlfriend again.

"I love you too, my queen."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **September 27**

"Regina," the blonde nudged her girlfriend who was sleeping soundly beside her.

"Mhmm," the brunette mumbled turning her head slightly.

"I have to leave to get your parents from the airport, make sure you are up before I am back, please."

"What about Hadley?" Regina said rolling over to meet green eyes.

"I'm taking her with me, she was up early so I figured, why not?" Emma laughed kissing her girlfriend on plump lips, "love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, swan." The brunette smiled watching her girlfriend retreat out of the room. Emma went downstairs greeted by her mom and dad with her daughter who was eating breakfast.

"Momma!" Hadley screeched.

"Hey boog," Emma laughed sitting next to her daughter who had syrup on her face from the pancakes she was eating, "looks like we're gonna have to get you clean," she laughed.

"But momma I am clean," she cheesed showing off her white teeth.

"I don't think so," Emma laughed grabbing a paper towel that she had dampened with a little bit of water before wiping her daughters face removing the sticky mess she had made.

"Better?" Hadley laughed.

"Perfect," Emma tickled her daughter before picking her up and setting her on her hip.

The pair finally got into Emma's jeep with Hadley settled in the back in her car seat and her mother behind the wheel as they drove to the airport.

"Alright baby, hold the sign really high," Emma smiled with her daughter on her shoulders who held a sign that said 'Mills'. A few minutes later Cora and Henry walked up, smiles on their faces as they saw the girl who had kept a smile on their daughter's face.

"Emma, darling," Cora smiled hugging the girl, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you so much," Emma smiled taking the girl down from her shoulders.

"And this I assume is the famous Hadley," Henry smiled looking at the little girl who at the sound of her name buried her head into her mother's neck.

"Yep, she's a little shy but trust me in a few hours she will tell you all the names of her stuffed animals and why they have those names," Emma laughed running a hand down her daughter's back.

"Well she is absolutely beautiful Emma," Cora smiled, "so shall we get going."

"Of course," Emma said leading them as they walked outside to her jeep, "Regina was still asleep when we left so hopefully she has found her way out of bed by the time we arrive."

"The twins must be exhausting her she never used to sleep this late," Cora laughed thinking of her daughter's old habits.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately," Emma laughed, "but she might as well now since we both won't get much when they're born."

"Very true," Henry said, "I remember when we had Regina and she was not but a week old and in the middle of the night she would cry and cry and we would soothe every need. We fed her and we would change her diaper and she would be perfect, but the only thing that would help her fall back asleep was to wrap her in one of our blankets that we had kept in our bedroom and hold her as close as possible."

"She was not a fan of being alone," Cora smiled thinking of her daughter, "I'm glad she has you so that she doesn't have to be."

"It is a privilege to be in Regina's company," Emma said thinking about her beautiful, brown-eyed girlfriend who was at home carrying her children, "one that I will never take for granted."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom, Dad," Regina smiled as she saw her parents walk through the front door of the beautiful family.

"Hello sweetheart," Cora smiled hugging her daughter and taking in her appearance. "You look amazing."

"I look like a cow," Regina rolled her eyes pushing a hand through her hair as she noticed her mother was about to rebuttal, "and don't say that I don't."

"I wouldn't push, it makes it worse," Emma smiled nervously while putting Hadley down.

"Well darling I find you absolutely breathe taking and I won't hear otherwise," Henry said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy," Regina smiled.

"Mommy, I hungry," Hadley said hugging her brunette mother's leg grasping tightly.

"Okay baby, why don't we go make you some lunch, hmm?" Regina smiled picking her daughter up and setting her on her hip as best as she could with her belly in the way.

"She is so adorable," Cora smiled looking at the blonde her daughter was carrying.

"She is especially with Emma's big green eyes," Regina smiled looking at her daughter.

"Momma's eyes," Hadley laughed pointing to her own eyes.

"That's right," Regina smiled kissing her daughter's cheek and setting her to sit on the counter

"Momma," Hadley called seeing her blonde mother enter the kitchen.

"Hey boog," Emma kissed her on the head, "I put your suitcases in you room upstairs it's the third door on the right," Emma smiled looking at Regina's parents who were seated in the kitchen.

"Thank you dear," Henry said, "so I hear it is someone's birthday in a few days."

"Me," Hadley smiled widely.

"That's right," Emma laughed, "we're gonna have an amazing dinner that my mom has been planning for the last month, Hadley hasn't been in daycare or anything she hasn't met many kids her age, so this year it's going to be a family thing."

"Well family is everything so I think that is a wonderful idea," Henry smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **September 29**

Hadley's birthday had finally arrived and she was in full affect. She had her mother's wrapped around her finger and she knew it. For only being two she was quite the character and even better she loved the attention.

"Momma!" Hadley laughed as her mother tickled her up and down her body.

"Princess Hadley," Emma kissed her daughter's cheek who was now sitting on her lap in Hadley's room, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too momma," Hadley hugged her blonde mother who was now in tears. "Where mommy?"

"I don't know baby," Emma smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, "Let's go find her." Emma picked up her daughter setting her on her hip and walking down the hall to their bedroom where the brunette was sleeping with her back towards the door.

"Mommy," Hadley said softly.

"Why don't you wake her up," Emma said setting the small blonde on the bed watching her crawl towards her brunette mother who still hasn't budged. Hadley crawled until finally she laid her head onto her mother's shoulder and not subtly screamed, 'Mommy!' making her mother jump slightly.

"Hadley, I didn't mean to scare her, I just wanted you to wake her up," Emma said sitting on the bed.

"Sorry mommy," Hadley said lip quivering slightly.

"It's okay baby," Regina hugged her daughter closely, "Happy Birthday Princess!"

"Thank you mommy," Hadley hugged her mother one more time, "Love you mommy."

"Love you too baby," Regina kissed her daughter's head.

"Now I think it's time we get some breakfast," Emma smiled helping her girlfriend out of bed and picking up her daughter before all three of them walked downstairs where a large banner was strayed across the kitchen that read 'Happy Birthday Princess Hadley!'

"Dad, please tell me this was not your idea," Emma laughed handing Hadley off to her father who took her graciously.

"What can I say, I have a soft spot for blondes," He laughed kissing his daughters head and then his granddaughters. "What do you say we get you some waffles?" He tickled the small blonde as they walked further into the kitchen.

"I see your parents have gone all out," Regina laughed as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Yep," Emma laughed kissing her girlfriend neck, "you are so beautiful my queen."

"So are you my Swan but my hormones are so out of control that if you don't stop we will end up naked here and now on our daughter's birthday." Regina said feeling her arousal become overwhelming.

"Fine but we will continue this tonight," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend once more before the doorbell rang through the house.

"Expecting someone?" Regina questioned.

"Not that I know of," Emma said, "I'll get it."

Emma walked to the front door unlocking the three locks before opening it slowly meeting a face she never thought she would have to see again.

"Lily."

 **##########################################################################**

 **Well there you have it another chapter in the books and this time I had to leave it with a cliffhanger, sorry not sorry. But I will tell you, since I don't know when I will be updating next, that Lily will be in the next chapter but she will not be in the story past that. So don't be mad she is not back for custody whatsoever.**

 **I will most like be updating Long Time Coming next so be on the lookout for that. If you haven't read it please do! Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the really late update I hope 3,000 words makes up for it! If you haven't fav/followed please do! If you have you guys mean the world to me! Thank you so much for getting me to 200 follows it means absolutely everything:) I Love You All! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	29. Complicated

_**(warning) Drug Usage**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend once more before the doorbell rang through the house._

" _Expecting someone?" Regina questioned._

" _Not that I know of," Emma said, "I'll get it."_

 _Emma walked to the front door unlocking the three locks before opening it slowly meeting a face she never thought she would have to see again._

" _Lily."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Lily smiled nervously pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Want to tell me why you are at my house?" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Emma, you know why I'm here, it's Hadley's birthday," she said shifting feet.

"Yes Lily, I know that, but you gave her to me, she is mine and you can't just show up here and act like nothing happened, like you never left," Emma said angrily.

"I know but-," Lily started before she was interrupted.

"But nothing, Lily she is my daughter you gave her to me and that is how it should have ended," Emma said pissed beyond belief.

"Just let me have today," Lily said with pleading eyes, "Please."

"Today," Emma said begrudgingly as she stepped aside and allowed Lily to walk inside, "but you should know Hadley calls Regina mommy and she has not seen you in months so there isn't a guarantee that she will remember you."

"Hold on, you let our daughter call your girlfriend 'mommy'," Lily said stepping inside and slamming the door behind her.

"She is not _ours,_ she's _MINE!"_ Emma said invading the brunette's personal space, "and yes she does because Regina is more of her mother than you will ever be."

"That is not true," Lily said crossing her arms across her chest.

"It is and you know it," the blonde said standing her ground, "Lily, I am not trying to hurt your feelings but you gave Hadley to me, she is MY child legally and I will not have you trying to contradict my parenting choices." Emma stood watching Lily as she tried to calm down, "Hadley loves Regina and their relationship is amazing, do not mess with our daughter's happiness, you gave her, her best chance and that's what she has with us."

"Okay," Lily agreed keeping her head low, "can I please see her?" Emma nodded as they walked to the kitchen where her entire family stood in shock when the brunette entered behind the blonde.

"Momma?" Hadley said wiggling from her grandfather's hold to be set down.

"Hey baby," Emma smiled as she lifted the small girl and put her on her hip. "This is momma's friend can you say hi?"

"Hi," the small girl said hiding her face in her blonde mother's neck.

"Hi Hadley," Lily said letting a tear fall as she laid eyes on her daughter, "Happy Birthday."

"Say 'thank you' boog," Emma said tickling the small blonde.

"Thank you," Hadley smiled finally revealing her face from beneath her blonde mother's curls.

"You are very welcome," Lily said wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Baby, why don't you show Lily all of your toys," Emma smiled encouraging the girl who gladly went to her birthmother. The two went to the living room while Emma watched Hadley explain the names of all of her stuffed animals.

"So you want to explain to me why the hell that bitch is holding my daughter," Regina said coming up behind the blonde with her arms crossed over her large stomach.

"She came to see Hadley because it's her birthday," Emma said turning to meet scolding brown eyes, "baby, it's Hadley's birthday just give her today."

"I'll be upstairs," Regina said walking away from her girlfriend, "let me know when she leaves."

"Regina," Emma said but it was too late she was already halfway up the stairs and not willing to listen.

"Regina isn't taking this well is she?" Mary Margaret spoke coming up behind her daughter.

"You could say that," Emma huffed in frustration.

"Yeah, and how are you taking it?" her mother asked putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't know yet," Emma said keeping her head down as she leaned against the wall.

"Emma-," Mary said trying to get her daughter to open up.

"Can you just watch Hadley, please?" the blonde asked, her mother nodded and the blonde left the house to go sit in her jeep and calm down.

"Where's Emma?" David asked noticing his wife was now standing alone.

"She went outside, she needed to calm down," Mary shrugged with sadness in her voice.

"Are you alright?" David said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I'm just worried about Emma," she said leaning into his embrace, "with everything she is already facing I just don't know what she is really feeling, she refuses to open up to anybody."

"I'll go and talk to her," He nodded as he kissed his wife's head before leaving through the front door. He walked across the driveway where his daughter's jeep was sitting and saw smoke escaping the blonde's mouth as he made his way to the driver's side. "Emma?" The blonde jumped at the sight of her father.

"Dad I can explain," she said dropping the lit joint that was in her hand.

"What the hell Emma?" He said looking his daughter up and down, "you were supposed to be done with the drugs a long time ago, you have a daughter and two kids on the way and you are sitting in our driveway smoking on your daughter's birthday!"

"I know," the blonde said her head in her hands.

"Why did you feel you had to do drugs today of all days," David said leaning against the open jeep door.

"Lily showed up and Regina got mad and I didn't want to care about anything for a couple hours so here I am," Emma smiled clearly feeling the high fast approaching.

"Emma the way to deal with your problems is not to smoke your problems away," David said rubbing his eyes in frustration, "next time call your therapist, but for now I suggest you sober up before your daughter and your girlfriend see you this way."

"I need food," Emma shrugged as she stepped out of her jeep and shut the door.

"Emma, grow the fuck up," David said sternly and if nothing could get past Emma before the disappointment in her father's voice made her feel like complete and utter shit.

"I'm sorry," Emma said pushing a hand through her hair.

"Don't say it Emma, show me," David said before walking ahead and going inside with the blonde following behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later Regina emerged from the bedroom and walked down stairs to the festivities that were still taking place in the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Emma smiled going to her girlfriend, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Regina dismissed, "is she still here?"

"She is she is helping Hadley wash her hands for dinner," Emma shrugged tucking her hands into her back pockets. "Please, stay down here, you are the only anchor I have and I need you down here."

"I'll stay but only because your children are making me very hungry," she said running a protective hand over her belly. Emma hugged her girlfriend from behind, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you, my Queen." Emma smiled.

"I love you too, Swan," Regina putting her hands over Emma's. A few minutes later Lily came back from helping Hadley wash her hands.

"Mommy!" the toddler screamed seeing her brunette mother was now downstairs.

"Hey, sweetheart," Regina smiled picking up the small blonde as best she could. "Are you having fun?"

"Mhm," Hadley nodded her head quickly before she noticed her mother had let a few tears fall, "you ok mommy?"

"I'm okay, princess," Regina smiled kissing her daughter's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy," Hadley said hugging her mother's neck.

"Why don't you help grandpa finish dinner?" Regina smiled kissing her daughter's cheek before setting her down.

"You know she idolizes you, right?" Emma chuckled taking her lover's hand.

"She does not," Regina scoffed.

"Regina, every time you walk into the room her eyes light up, when you are cooking or simply helping her play with her toys she is fascinated with every word," Emma smiled putting a hand over the brunette's shoulder, "It's adorable."

"She's adorable," Regina smiled leaning into her lover as they watched their daughter boss her grandfather around the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang while sitting around the large dining room table and the small blonde was having the time of her life, she loved the attention her birthday brought.

"Blow out your candles, boog," Emma smiled at her daughter who was sitting on her lap, Hadley quickly blew out the candles and smiled to everyone at the table. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, momma," Hadley said hugging her mother's neck. Emma kissed her daughter's cheek before getting her a slice of the large princess cake. The blonde watched her daughter devour the cake she had been given before noticing that her lover was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey baby, can you go get grandma to clean you up?" Emma laughed setting the small blonde down on the ground, "You have a little icing, everywhere." She giggled.

"Okay momma," Hadley laughed running off to find her short haired grandmother.

"Dad," Emma called seeing her father standing in the entryway of the dining room, "have you seen Regina?"

"I think I saw her go upstairs a few minutes ago," he nodded pointing to the stairs. Emma went up the stairs hoping to find her girlfriend in their room but the brunette was not in bed, so the blonde walked to the large bathroom where her girlfriend was sitting on the side of the tub.

"Baby?" Emma asked getting on her knees so she was eye to eye with her lover who was crying, "What's wrong, baby?"

"It hurts," Regina said gasping for air as if she had been holding it for an hour, "Emma please, it hurts."

"It's okay baby," Emma said looking into her girlfriend's red eyes, "We have to get you to the hospital can you walk." Regina nodded as Emma helped her to stand from the edge of the tub. They walked downstairs where Regina's cries were met with scared faces of their family.

"Regina honey, what's wrong?" Cora said coming to the young brunette's side.

"It hurts mommy," Regina said clutching her stomach, "Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know sweetheart but we will find out I promise." Cora said taking the girls hand as they walked out to Emma's car and helped her inside.

"Lily you need to leave," Emma said picking up Hadley and putting her into the car.

"Thank you for letting me see her," Lily smiled, "Happy birthday, Hadley."

"Thank you," the small girl waved before her blonde mother closed the car door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The family arrived at the hospital in under ten minutes due to the fact Emma was not obeying the speed limit by a good margin. Soon Regina was lying in a hospital bed still wincing in pain although it has subsided considerably.

"Emma?" Regina called eliciting her lover to stop pacing the room."

"Yeah, baby?" Emma smiled as she rushed to her bed.

"Can you just lay with me?" Regina said as a tear escaped. Emma nodded and got into the spacious hospital bed with her lover who curled into her arms.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked brushing the hair from the brunette's face.

"I'm better," Regina said closing her eyes, "it still hurts a little. Where is Hadley?"

"She is with our parents in the waiting room," Emma said stroking the girl's head, "They are only allowing one person in here right now, and well those babies are mine so I called first dibs." The blonde laughed which led to the brunette laughing as well.

"I hope they're alright," Regina said running a hand over her belly.

"They will be," Emma said leaning her head on the one below her. "We just have to believe they will be," the blonde kissed her lover's head as the door swung open and the doctor came in.

"Hello Regina," the doctor smiled at the young brunette who smiled back, "I have what I would perceive as good news but in some cases not so good. The pains you are experiencing are a sign of preeclampsia but the tests we ran concluded that it wasn't the case."

"So what does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It means that Regina is at risk of preeclampsia, the tests suggest her protein levels are elevated but not a dangerous level, so we will start an IV to help," The doctor said scanning her chart. "We will monitor you overnight and we should be able to discharge you tomorrow, after you leave you will be put on strict bed rest until the twins are born."

"Thank you doctor," Regina smiled, the doctor nodded as he made his exit.

"See baby they're fine," Emma said kissing her girlfriend who happily obliged, "I love you."

"I love you too, Swan." Regina smiled.

 **###############################################**

 **I want to start off by saying, I am very sorry for such a late/short update I wanted it to be longer but I've gotten to a point in this story where the inspiration is hard to come by. I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible but I make no promises. Long Time Coming will be updated next.**

 **Please review you guys! It actually helps me a lot to know how you guys are liking the story and gives me inspiration to write so please REVIEW!**

 **Thank you to all of you who have fav/followed this story! It means the absolute WORLD TO ME!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	30. Let's Do This

**AUTHOR"S NOTE KEEP READING;)**

 **My, my hasn't it been a while. Its been over a year since this story was last updated and Im still sad to say that this isn't necessarily an update but rather a notice. This story is loved by so many and people still read it every single day and I appreciate the love. So, because I am so thankful for all of you this story will have an update in the future also, because I hit a road block with the chapter that's left off we will see a time jump and you'll never believe what Emma and Regina are up to now so sit tight and be patient I'll get it up as soon as I can. I love you all and thank you for all the love! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	31. All These Years

**A/N: Well isn't it about time I posted this…Enjoy!**

 **All These Years by Camilla Cabello**

 **5 years later…**

Regina was running around her home trying to gather the kids but since it was 3 vs 1 she was admittedly losing the fight. Rayna and Emmett were currently hiding out in the downstairs closet after they coursed Hadley into being the distraction.

"Mommy!" A seven year old Hadley yelled from upstairs. Regina turned to the sound and sighed in frustration.

"You children better be down here in front of me in the next 3 seconds or its no tv for a week!" She yelled. The twins looked at each other in panic and no one saw but Hadley had the same expression as well and they all bolted as soon as they heard one.

"Now Hadley, have you brushed your teeth?" After she received a smile from her oldest she moved to the next. "Rayna?" She asked the little girl who looked almost identical to her except for her beautiful green eyes. "Yes mommy!" She said and smiled. "Emmett?" The boy couldn't look at his mother because he knew what was coming.

"Emmett James go upstairs and brush your teeth." She pointed to the stairs and he went up quickly to do what his mother asked.

"Alright you two," She said looking to her girls. "Go get your shoes on." She finished before her phone started to ring. "And help your brother when he gets downstairs, please Hadley." The oldest nodded before Regina turned to answer her phone.

"Hello Mary-Margaret," she answered politely. She spoke with Emma's mother often and lets the kids stay over at their grandparent's house at least once a week.

"Hi Regina," Mary greeted, "Are you about to take the kids to school?"

"Soon, they've been delaying our departure for the last 20 minutes." She sighed as she leaned against the wall and watched as her children put on their shoes.

"Well the facility is expecting us to come around nine and I figured we'd meet after you dropped the kids off." She suggested as she stood in the kitchen next to her husband.

"Of course," she said as she turned to not let the kids hear, "Does Emma know I'm coming?"

"Emma has had a rough recovery Regina," Mary sighed thinking back to the relapses and the heart ache she felt for her daughter, "She felt like she was failing you and her kids and she couldn't stand the feeling and while I don't condone with how she dealt with it, I do however know she needs to see you and you her." She smiled knowing the love Emma had for Regina it reminded her of herself and David.

"I haven't seen her in 2 years Mary-Margaret," Regina finally let a few tears go, "what if she's mad at me? I should have visited her but how could I? I was so angry and I felt betrayed." She was crying a lot harder now and was struggling to wipe the tears away. "She was supposed to be there to help me and to face problems with me but I've had to do it all on my own."

"I know sweetheart," Mary sighed into the phone. "But no one is perfect and people will fall and fall and the only ones that have truly changed will keep standing up and try to fix their mistakes and Emma is trying Regina and she is so sorry for what she's done to you." Mary listened as Regina's breathing became less frantic. "I didn't tell her you were coming because she's scared but I know this is what's best for the both of you, okay?"

Regina nodded. "I cant hear you nod Regina." If the woman wasn't in tears she would have laughed at how well the older woman knew her. "Okay Mary-Margaret, I trust you."

"Thats what I like to hear," Mary cheered, "Ill see you in an hour, say hi to the kids for me!" Regina laughed.

"I will." Regina smiled and with that their conversation ended and Regina wrestled her three kids into the car and drove them off to school.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On her way to the facility after dropping the kids off Regina thought about the last time she had seen Emma 2 years ago…

 _"_ _Emma?" Regina called as she walked into the room. Regina had to work late and it was up to Emma to take care of the kids. All the children were in their rooms but Emma had still not been seen since she got home. "Emma?" She called again a bit more frustrated._

 _"_ _Regi-," Emma was laid out on the bed half conscious and Regina was now fuming. She went to the bathroom and grabbed water and dumped it all across the incoherent blonde. "I'M UP!" Emma yelled as she scrambled to see where the water came from._

 _"_ _What the fuck is up Emma?" Regina said setting the glass down. "And don't say its nothing cause its always something Emma. No one just walks around with a desperation to get high or drunk unless something is wrong. So why wont you just admit it?"_

 _"_ _I don't have a desperation," Emma sighed as she laid back down on the bed._

 _"_ _Oh really Swan?" Regina crossed her arms to say she was mad was an understatement. "Emma I know you drink all day. I know that your 'nightly jog' is an excuse to get out of the house to get more drugs. I know everything so don't you dare underestimate me."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Regina," Emma sighed._

 _"_ _THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Regina yelled. "I'm done with this Emma I want you back. Not the you that you've become, but the one I met three years ago. The childish Emma that made everything fun. But she's gone and you need to be too."_

Regina hated herself for saying those words to Emma but she knew it had to be done. Emma had lost sight of herself and Regina couldn't put herself through it anymore. It was as if she was already doing everything on her own.

She pulled up to Ocean Heights Rehabilitation Center and parked. So many thoughts ran through her mind. All of them about Emma. She finally took one last deep breath and opened the car door and slid out onto her feet.

"Regina," Mary said and that caused the younger brunette to turn around. "Im glad you came." She smiled.

"It's time I deal with my issues," she thought for a moment, "Well our issues."

"Come on," Mary said taking Regina's hand, "everything will be fine." They continued up the stairs and walked into the main building. After Mary Margaret had talked to one of the doctors they led them back to a room where we would see her. The blonde thats been held up and gone for 2 years.

"Emma Swan will be brought in shortly you can take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," the nurse smiled as he walked out. Regina was already pacing the room and looking at the floor. She couldn't get her thoughts together until the door opened.

Regina heard the footsteps and looked up slowly. Simple shoes, sweatpants, t-shirt, blonde hair and all of a sudden all the good that she's ever felt with Emma came back all of the memories came flooding back to her head and she realized that this was her Emma.

"Regina," Emma smiled though the tears, "I am so sorry."

"Em," Regina said simply not being able to get through without her own tears falling. They hugged for the first time in two years. "I love you Emma, but I have to have a little bit of time before I can let you in fully." Emma nodded as she held onto the brunettes hand, tears still strolling down her cheeks. "I see the difference Emma, I do, but I was so heartbroken when you were like that and I couldn't handle having you there but at the same time not having _you_ there."

"I understand Regina," Emma said looking into beautiful brown eyes, "I fucked up," Emma raised her hand to interject what Regina was about to say, "Im sorry about the language but its true. I did everything wrong. I shouldn't have let it run me and I'm sorry for everything that I've done" Emma kissed her lovers cheek and smiled. "I will always love you and I want to be here to prove to you that I can be a good wife…and a good mother."

"I haven't told the children of your release as of yet," Regina said looking down to avoid the blondes gaze.

"Why haven't you told them Regina?" Emma said looking for any kind of answer. "I want to see them. They are my kids too, Regina."

"I know Emma and you will, but I need to talk to them first." The brunette said trying to reason as much as she could.

"Then when?" Emma asked crossing her arms. "When will I see them?"

"How about Emma comes home with us," Mary Margaret suggested, "and Regina will go pick up the kids from school and we can all have dinner at Regina's so she can talk to them before we arrive. Agreed?" Both nodded their heads and Emma was later discharged and on her way back to her parents familiar home. While Regina was on the other side of town picking up the kids.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Regina had all the kids settled in the car she turned the radio down and all the kids knew this conversation would be serious.

"Guys," she said getting all of their attention in the backseat, "So we are having your grandparents over for dinner tonight and they are bringing someone with them." She said and all three were obviously curious.

"Like a friend?" Hadley asked her perfectly shaped eyebrow rising and it seemed although she wasn't made by Regina she definitely has some of her habits.

"Sort of, sweetheart," Regina sighed putting on her sunglasses, "They are bringing your Momma." The car was silent the brunette didn't know whether or not she should pull over the car or keep driving until one of them finally spoke.

"Momma's coming!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes honey and she's very happy to see you guys," Regina smiled.

"Mommy where was she?" Hadley asked looking up to the front seat. Regina was hoping that question wouldn't be asked but they had known Emma wasn't there and they've know for quite a while.

"Well, honey," Regina tried to find the right words to tell her children, "Your mother needed help; help that I couldn't give her and help that Grandma and Grandpa couldn't give her. So she went away to be better for me and for you guys and she wants to show us that she's changed."

"Do you believe momma?" Rayna asked which was surprising because she wasn't the most talkative out of the group.

"I do, baby," Regina smiled, "I will always love your mother but trusting her will be hard for a while especially with our history."

The rest of the car ride remained silent and the family finally made it home. Regina began preparing what was sure to be a hit, cause it always is, her famous lasagna. She had been thinking about Emma the entire time that she hadn't realized how much time had passed and the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door it was like being in a time machine Emma looked as perfect as she did when we first met. Still in her leather jacket and skinny jeans and the same dorky smile as her eyes raked over the brunette.

"Hi," Emma said as she handed over the bottle of wine, "I cant drink but I figured you can." She laughed with a cheeky smile. Regina couldn't help but crack her own smile as she accepted the bottle.

"Thank you, Emma," She smiled. She welcomed the family in and they all walked into the living room.

"I hate to rush," Emma said hesitantly, "but I really want to see them." Regina nodded and called up the stairs for the kids to come down. After a short minute all of them had finally made it down the stairs.

"Kids your momma wants to say hi," Regina said and the three made their way into the room slowly and saw the sight in front of them. It was there mom the same as she looked when they saw her and the same as she looked in all the photos.

"Hey guys," Emma smiled as she cried. Shed missed so much in the last two years and looking them in the eyes now she knows she was wrong.

"Are you back momma?" Hadley asked. Hadley spent the longest with Emma and losing Emma hurt her so much more than anyone knew. Hadley's question was for reassurance to make sure her mom wouldn't leave her again.

"I will never, ever leave you or any of you again," Emma cried as she hugged her oldest daughter. "I am so sorry." After they saw their mother crying the twins soon joined in on the hug.

Dinner went off without any issues and the kids seem to be really bonding with Emma almost like she'd never left. Regina on the other hand, still had up her wall and Emma was all for trying to knock it down.

"You know," Emma smiled as she walked up behind Regina in the kitchen. "I've missed seeing you…all of you." The blonde kissed her lovers shoulder but Regina stepped away.

"Not that easy Swan," Regina pointed.

"The kids forgave me," She said trying to sound convincing.

"The children also didn't have to deal with your addiction side like I did." Regina sighed and looked down ringing her handstand Emma ducked her head at the comment. "I don't like to bring up the past Emma but it is true and like I said earlier, I still love you my dear sweet Emma," Regina caressed the blonde's cheek and smiled, "but I need time to forgive you and to fully trust you again."

"So i'm guessing I'm taking one of the guest rooms?" Emma said begrudgingly.

"They're all available," Regina smiled as Emma turned to leave. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

 **################################**

 **I finally posted a chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it you can thank the song listed at the top of the chapter because when I heard I instantly found inspiration for this chapter. I know I promised this a little while ago but I hope I did the story justice and was maybe even able to improve it a little. Let me know what you guys think in the comments and I hope you all fav and follow for more! I Love You All! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


End file.
